Road Not Taken
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: Cat has been bitten but before she ends her life, she knows she must go to Starling City and help her old friend Felicity and her boss, Oliver. But with her out of control possible werewolf powers and without her psychic powers, how is she supposed to do that? All she knows is she better figure it out before she ends up insane... and dead. TeenWolf/Arrow Xover Catverse!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, blah blah blah... ok, Cat is...but none of the known characters from Arrow or Teen wolf belong to me.

**AN: here's my new xover story... enjoy... let me know what you think, ie, do i continue?**

if you have any questions about Arrow, just ask... but below is a little rundown thus far.

The series follows Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy of Starling City, who spends five years stranded on an island following a shipwreck that claims the life of everyone else on board, including his father, Robert Queen. Upon his return to Starling City, he is reunited with his mother, Moira, her new husband, Walter Steele, the then-current CEO of Queen Consolidated; and his younger sister, Thea. His best friend, Tommy Merlyn, the son of billionaire Malcolm Merlyn, and ex-girlfriend Laurel Lance, also greets him. The first season focuses on Oliver reconnecting with people upon his return, and spending his nights hunting down the wealthy responsible for "failing the city" as a hooded vigilante who is not afraid to kill his targets. He becomes at odds with a secret organization that plans to destroy the Glades, a section of the city that has become overridden with crime. John Diggle, who acts as Oliver's bodyguard in front of the public, and Felicity Smoak, an IT specialist who works at Queen Consolidated, assist Oliver in his crusade. The first season also features flashbacks to Oliver's time on the island, and how it changed him; this continues in the second season.

In season two, Oliver is driven to stop crime without killing criminals, motivated by the death of his friend Tommy. Tommy died when the Glades were destroyed by an earthquake machine made by Queen Consolidated. Moira was in on this with Malcolm Merlyn and when she came forward and confessed what happened, they tried to stop it but Malcolm made sure the earthquake at the Glades happened.

Now, let's see what happens when Cat arrives….

... ... ...

Cat closed the computer with a frown before turning towards the bathroom. She had arrived the night before in Starling City and her first order of business was to stop at the nearest shopping outlet before getting a motel room, paid in cash of course. She had to meet Felicity at Queen Consolidated the next morning and until then, she had to make herself look very un-Cat like. That part had already begun when she stopped by a hair dressers and had her blonde locks chopped off. She had a pixie style hair cut and had gone to buy some box dye right after. Her hair was now a dark ruby red and when she looked in the mirror, she no longer recognized herself. After she had bought some clothes befitting of an office environment and now she picked through those, trying to decide what to wear for her first meeting. Finally deciding on some clothes, she changed and began doing her makeup, trying to make her appear a little older. She was almost 18 but Felicity had lied and said she was older in order to get her the job. Not many people wanted to hire a high school junior, even if they were a computer genius.

When she was done, she packed up her meager belongings and went out to her SUV, contemplating yet again on whether to trade it in or not. She didn't want to be traced but at the same time, that SUV had been tailored to fit her needs with its many secret compartments to hold weapons. What was the point of getting a new car and fixing it to suit her needs when she was unsure if she would even be alive in a month to use it?

Cat reached under the seat, feeling for the gun she kept hidden there, this one contained one bullet chock full of wolfsbane and she would use it on herself once she figured out what it was that Felicity needed help with. As long as she could stay sane for that amount of time.

She just couldn't believe what her life had come to. Just a few short days ago, she had been the most powerful Seer to come along in ages. But in trying to take out the most recent enemy, she had been bitten by an Alpha werewolf. If she was any normal person, that would've meant she would either survive and become a werewolf or reject the bite and die but because she was a Seer, her options were limited to insanity or killing herself. Seers were not meant to become werewolves. The only known instance of this happening had made the Seer go off the deep end and savagely kill many packs and villages before an alpha pack of werewolves had taker her out. And from the sounds of it, she was nowhere near as powerful as Cat was, meaning, it would be next to impossible to stop her.

Her friends didn't want to hear it though. They were determined to save her at all costs, promising to find a way, even after she begged them to kill her. Scott McCall had refused. He had been the one to bite her, totally by accident of course, when the Nogitsune, the evil fox spirit, had pulled her in the way before Scott could bite him. Cat had maneuvered them so this Nogitsune also was bitten, therefore killing him but the damage to Cat had already been done. She had even gone so far to try and off herself but Stiles, sweet, wonderful, amazing Stiles had stopped her. She wouldn't let anyone kill him when he had been possessed and he refused to let anyone, herself included, kill her. He promised they would find a way. But Cat only saw this ending one way so she had distracted him with a kiss before knocking him out and taking off. He could hate her all he wanted but she would rather he hated her then for him to end up dead because of her.

Cat had contemplated killing herself the moment she left him, except the dreams she had been having for a while kept plaguing her and she realized she had to go help her old friend Felicity like she had promised in her dreams. For reasons unknown to her yet, Felicity had been begging for help and Cat knew she had until the next full moon to find out before she really lost it, she just hoped it was enough time to help.

Checking the time, Cat realized it was probably time to head to Queen Consolidated to meet Oliver Queen and to finally see Felicity face to face. She had met the older woman online years ago and Felicity had taken her under her wing so to speak and taught her everything she knew about hacking. Cat had since surpassed that but had been out of touch with Felicity since the shooting at her school that had activated her powers and brought her to Beacon Hills. She didn't know Oliver Queen, hadn't even heard of him until she looked Felicity up but it didn't take her long to learn about him. Wealthy playboy who was on a boating trip, the boat had capsized and everyone believed there to be no survivors, that was until Oliver Queen was discovered on an uninhabited island five years later. He had returned home and began learning the family business, until his mother admitted to conspiracy and caused a huge earthquake in the bad part of town. Moira Queen had had just been acquitted, where the prosecution was seeking the death penalty and Cat could only imagine what kind of effect this was having on her children. Perhaps they needed her help and that's why she was there. Unfortunately, it wasn't like she could use her psychic powers and find out, ever since the bite, Cat's powers had been…well basically nonexistent.

When she arrived, she spoke to security who gave her a badge and directed her to the proper floor. When she arrived on said floor, the elevator opened to show Felicity standing there a big grin on her face, which faltered when she took in the girl in front of her.

"Lina?" the Blonde warily asked, not quite recognizing the girl in front of her. She hadn't seen a recent picture and all she remembered was a young looking girl with mousy brown hair, eyes huge behind the glasses she had worn in the photo, her clothes were definitely the style of someone who really didn't quite care. Now, her hair was very short and dark ruby red, gone were her glasses, her eyes still big though and the color of a tropical sea. She was still as petite as she had appeared to be in pictures but possessed the confidence of someone a foot taller, her head held high, grace in every step as she walked towards her.

"City." Cat grinned, using her old nickname. When they had first met, neither girl had called each other by their full names, opting to use the endings as nicknames. In fact, Cat was positive that Felicity didn't even know anyone called her Cat.

"You're so grown up now." Felicity cried, "Can I hug you?"

"Of course." Cat replied, stepping forward and throwing her arms around the much taller girl.

"Oliver can't wait to meet you." Felicity said after they had broken apart.

"Do I look okay?"

The blonde looked her over before nodding in approval. Cat was wearing a black pencil skirt with a fitted blazer over an emerald green top. The front part of her hair was pushed back with a headband, leaving her face open, her eyes sparkling under the light purple makeup she was wearing on her eyelids. On her feet was a pair of high black stiletto's that must've given her an extra 4 inches but still she appeared tiny and Felicity felt like a giant next to her.

"You look great." Felicity assured her, leading the way down the hall to the main office. "Oliver is really awesome to work for."

"I bet if you're on a first name basis." Cat replied with a smirk as they walked into the office.

The big leather chair at the desk spun around and a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties stood up, a big welcome smile on his face as he walked towards them. Cat's breath caught in her throat. She had seen him in pictures when she was doing research but that still didn't get her ready for seeing him in the flesh and she had to fight to not let a blush creep onto her face. Stiles, she would think of Stiles.

"You must be the one Felicity spoke about." He said, holding out a hand.

"Yes, I'm Lina Calhoun." She softly replied, reaching out to hesitantly take his hand. She steeled herself for any visions she might get off of him but when they touched, nothing appeared. And she forced herself to not let out a frustrated sigh. She knew there was something crazy when she wished she would get some random vision.

"Calhoun?" Felicity asked with a frown.

Cat nodded. "It was my mothers name. I legally changed it after my dad abandoned me and I became emancipated."

Oliver's eyes shot up. "Emancipated? Your dad abandoned you?"

She couldn't stop the laughter from escaping. "Yeah, after he tried to kill me and all but that's a fun story for another time."

Oliver and Felicity exchanged a quick look.

"Don't worry, I'm as sane as anyone else. I've been looking after myself for a long time." Cat told them, silently adding that she didn't know how much longer she would be sane for.

"How old are you?" Oliver hesitantly asked. "I know Felicity said you weren't too far removed from high school but you look like- well like you just started high school."

Cat shrugged. "I get that a lot. But I'm 22." She easily lied. "You'll be needing this anyways for paperwork, so here you go." She pulled out her new, realistic fake ID and handed it off to him, seeing him look over it before handing it to Felicity.

"So is Lina short for anything?"

"Yeah, but I only go by Lina. Is this part of the interview?" She asked.

He grinned, already taking a liking to her. "No, there is no interview. You already have the job. Felicity will give you a rundown of everything she used to do, I'm sure." He looked behind her and Cat turned around to see a tall dark skinned man standing there. Him and Oliver exchanged a look before Oliver spoke again. "I have to attend court. Felicity, I'll call you when you're done.

He left with the other man and Cat turned to look at the other woman. "He seems… cute."

"He really is." His assistant replied, looking after him. She shook her head, turning to the newest employee. "I'll show you everything I used to do. We set up a temporary desk near me just until your caught up to speed and then you'll be moving to the IT department."

Cat nodded as she looked around, stepping up to the window to look outside. She looked over the city, her eyes stopping on one particular spot. "Is that where the earthquake happened?"

Felicity stepped up beside her with a small frown on her face. "Yeah, it is. It looks a lot better than it used to, which is kind of sad."

"Did you lose anybody in it?"

"People I knew, yeah. No one I was close to. Oliver lost his best friend in it, whose dad was the one who-"

"Malcolm Merlyn." Cat finished, noticing the appreciative look Felicity shot her. "What? I know how to do research too."

"Of course, I taught you after all. Come on, let's finish getting you set up."

… … …

Cat stood in the middle of her new bedroom, looking around to make sure all the weapons she hid were still well hidden. When she was convinced they were, she opened the door to the spare room and stuck her head out, listening for any sounds of Felicity. The older woman had dropped her off here, given her a quick tour and told her to make herself at home before taking off again, saying she had a work emergency. Deciding that she was very much alone and Felicity was still gone, she went back into her room, slipped on a pair of black yoga pants along with a black hoodie before grabbing a beanie and tucking her red hair up into it so she would be less noticeable. She strapped on various weapons, deciding to leave her guns behind and taking her bow instead. She planned to stick to the shadows and some of the rooftops just so she could check out town, see if she could learn anything more, perhaps see if she could see what went down after dark. Maybe even find the local pack, if there was one. That way, she would know who to positively, absolutely, stay away from. While the alpha pack had disbanded and had no intention of killing her, she didn't know if word got around to packs around the world that she was now safe and she liked her head attached to her body thank you very much.

Then again, was there really anything for the local pack to kill her over? She didn't know what she was anymore. She once had the ability to see dead people, to read others thoughts, to learn something about someone just by a touch but had yet to do that since she had been bitten. At the same time, she didn't feel like she would be growing claws and wanting to tear people apart with her teeth.

When she was done, she poked her head out of the room again and still not hearing anything, closed and locked her door, making her way to the window and out to the fire escape. She had always wanted to use one of these and now, living with Felicity, she would get the chance to whenever she wanted to sneak out. She didn't want her mentor to start questioning her extra curricular activities, at least not until she knew more about what brought her here. Maybe Felicity did know more about her life in Beacon Hills then she let on but Cat wasn't about to share just yet. It was only her first day and with no powers telling her what to do, she was in this blind.

Her phone began buzzing in her pocket just as she reached the roof and she pulled it out, cursing herself for forgetting to get a new one. Until she did that, she needed to leave it on for Felicity. As far as she knew though, she was okay from her friends trying to track her down through her phone. She was the computer wiz and was the one to usually do anything like this for them. Allison could, but Allison was... gone. Not recognizing the number, she hit the answer button and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

Cat sighed and shook her head, unable to believe she had fallen for this. "Where are you calling from?"

"It doesn't matter." Stiles replied. "Where are you? I'm coming to see you."

"Stiles, you can't." She quietly told him.

"Cat." He begged her. "I want to be there for you. Please, just let me be there for you. I'll come there, I won't tell anyone, I swear."

Cat closed her eyes, fighting back the tears struggling to break through. "I can't. I'm helping Felicity."

"I can help too."

"No. I'm helping her because I promised but then- but then-" She faltered unsure of how to finish her thought.

"You plan on killing yourself." He stated, his tone flat.

"Before the next full moon. I'm not- I'm not me anymore Stiles. I don't have- I can't see- I'm just not me and I don't know what I am, I just know I have to be put down before it's too late."

"You're wrong and I'm going to keep looking until we figure out how to fix this."

A tear trickled down her cheek. "Stop trying to save me, Stiles."

"No." He cried. "You wouldn't stop trying to save me and I'm not going to give up on you. You say you're there to help your friend right? Because you promised her in a dream, a dream she's probably not even aware of. What about the promise you made to me?"

"What promise?"

"That you'll come back here after you were done there."

"That was before." She argued. "Stiles, you know I can't keep that anymore."

She heard him sigh. "That's bullshit, Cat."

"Stiles, if I see you again, I don't think I could through with it and I have to. I could never forgive myself, crazy or not if I hurt you or anyone."

"Fine, then promise me this, before you do anything completely stupid because you think you have no choice, give me a chance to find a way to save you."

She grew silent, contemplating what he said.

"Please." He whispered. "Just please give me the chance."

She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him no again. "Fine, you have until the full moon."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's all I need, trust me."

"You can't tell anyone where I am."

"Cat, I don't know where you are. You have to keep your phone on though, no disappearing."

"Fine." She grudgingly replied. "You can't tell anyone we've spoken. Not yet, I don't want them to come looking for me."

"You don't have to do this alone."

"Yeah, I do." She whispered, just as a distant scream reached her ear. "I need to go. I'll talk to you later."

She took off running before she had even hung up the phone, leaping for the next rooftop. Okay, so she didn't exactly have her Seer like powers anymore but all the physical aspects were still there, maybe even slightly improved if she would look further into it, which she wouldn't, she wanted to put off the whole werewolf transformation as long as possible, if she could.

She continued running, jumping over several rooftops before she heard the screaming again, this time just below her. She looked over the side to see a woman screaming as a group of men pushed her around. Cat pulled her hood up as she jumped over the edge, grabbing the fire escape with one hand as it took her to the ground. With the other hand, she pulled off her bow and the moment she touched the ground, she turned, shooting an arrow and hitting one of the guys in the shoulder.

The first guy groaned in pain, yelling that the hood was there and causing the others to turn to her. One of the guys grabbed the woman, pulling her closer and Cat stepped towards him, punching him hard so he loosened his grip. She told the other woman to run and she complied, leaving Cat alone with the rest of the men. She turned with her bow, grabbing an arrow and notching it as she stared at them, challenging them with her eyes. One guy moved towards her and she waited until he was close enough, striking out with her elbow and catching him in the side of the head. At once, the other guys came at her and she began fighting with all her might. Sure, she was stronger than most but she still didn't have the hang of all she could do now and with five guys, they soon got the upper hand, one grabbing her around the throat, slamming her against the wall and promising to make her pay. She was about to head butt him when an arrow that wasn't hers, embedded itself in the guy's arm. He dropped her with a cry of pain just as a man with a hood covering his face arrived on the scene, punching and kicking the guys, taking them out one by one. Cat watched with an appreciative gaze as he turned towards her.

"I won't allow copy cats in my city." He told her in a deep voice and Cat tried to get a closer look at him but to no avail. That wasn't his real voice, he did something to make it lower if that's how he wanted to play, fine, she could play that game too.

"I copy no one." She replied, lowering her own voice.

"You have a hood and a bow and arrow and you're trying to tell me you're not copying?"

"What are you, three?" Cat couldn't help but ask.

"Who are you?" the hooded guy asked.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She taunted.

"Both of you, drops your weapons and put your hands in the air." A voice from the entrance of the alley yelled at them.

Cat glanced over to see a police officer with his gun raised at them.

"Next time?" She asked, not giving the other guy a chance to answer as she notched another arrow, aiming for the officer.

"No." the hooded guy yelled as she let the arrow go, knocking the gun out of the officers hand before she turned and ran for the fire escape. She glanced back to see him pick up her arrow before she pulled herself up onto the rooftop and took off.

She wasn't about to reveal who she was just yet, not until she knew more.

… …

Does someone want to make me a cover for this story? PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine, blah blah blah... ok, Cat is...but none of the known characters from Arrow or Teen wolf belong to me.

**AN: here's my new xover story... enjoy... let me know what you think, ie, do i continue?**

please please please, go ahead with a cover for this.. IDC where, just link me... PM me.. or email me... i'm cdblaire at g mail dot com...

i gather you know how to fix that?

Use whatever person for Cat that you want! please remember... she does have short red hair now.. LLOOOVVVEEEE YOUU

... ... ...

Cat sat in one of the empty meeting rooms that Felicity had set her up in while she learned the ropes, looking through some files on the computer. She was itching to do some research on the vigilante and was about to switch to that when the door opened and a tall woman with long dark hair walked in, followed by Oliver.

"What kind of message are we sending to the investment community, to the city, if we hand Queen Consolidated back to your mother?" The woman hissed, not seeing Cat sitting there.

She knew exactly who this woman was, having learned from Felicity. Isabel something or other. She had come here, trying to do a hostile takeover but it was fast thinking on Oliver's behalf that had stopped it. Felicity hated her and she said it was because of that but then she had mumbled something about stuff happening in Russia and it not really staying there and Cat had a feeling she was jealous of the woman.

"She was acquitted." Oliver reminded her.

"By a jury." The woman shot back. "Not by the city. Oliver, stop thinking like a son and start thinking like a CEO."

She turned to leave but was stopped by a small snort of amusement. She turned around to see someone sitting in front of a laptop at the table.

"You shouldn't be listening in on conversations." Isabel snapped at her.

Cat closed her laptop with a lazy grin. "This is actually my office for the time being. You're the one who decided not to look to see if anyone was there before jumping down Mr. Queen's throat."

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Isabel asked.

"Yes, I know." Cat replied. "I just don't care."

"Lina." Oliver warned her. Cat only turned to him with a big smile.

"I could have you fired." She snapped.

"I report to Mr. Queen, not you." Cat shot back as she stood up. "And I guess his Mother now, too. Since she has as much right to be here as you do."

She turned to leave out the other door, noticing Oliver's smile of amusement at the way Cat was handling this. She gave him a small wink as she walked by, stopping when Isabel spoke again.

"Oliver, who is this?"

"Our new head of IT. Lina Calhoun." Oliver replied.

"Listen, Ms. Calhoun. I don't know where you used to work but that hair color is not befitting for an office environment."

Cat's eyes caught Felicity's through the window and the blonde jumped up, running for the room, Diggs, Oliver's driver right behind her. Cat slowly turned around to face Isobel, ignoring Oliver's warning look.

"I'm usually down in IT, I didn't think it mattered." She replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"Well it does." Isabel snapped.

"Ohh, should I remove my piercings and hide my tattoo's as well?" Cat asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, my piercings aren't noticeable but I wouldn't want to offend you, in fact, I could show them to you and you tell me. Did you want to see the one's in my upper half, or lower half?" She finished with a smirk, her hand trailing to the waistband of her pants suit.

Isabel glared at her before turning to Oliver. "Deal with your new employee, then get back to the meeting." She stormed out of the office.

"Lina, I can't believe you just did that." Felicity giggled, unable to hold back.

Cat turned to Oliver, her smile growing. "Are you going to deal with me?"

"Piercings? How many?" Oliver asked, looking clearly amused.

"ohhh I can't give away all my secrets." She shot back

"Keep your haircolor, I like it." He told her. "Oh as for your punishment, have a raise." He called as he left the board room.

Cat laughed as Diggs chased after him.

"Will you be okay on your own for a few hours?" Felicity asked her.

"Yes, I think I got the hang of this. Is something wrong?"

The blonde nodded. "There was a break in at the Applied Sciences building. We're taking Oliver there to check it out."

Cat nodded. "I'll just… I don't know, check out the IT department or something bafore that hag comes back."

Felicity smiled as she began backing up. "I really, cannot believe that you did that Lina."

She only smiled as Felicity left the room, leaving her alone again once more, or so she thought.

_Cat_

Cat glanced around although she knew she wouldn't find anyone. She hoped she wasn't just imagining this and that her deceased friends were the ones calling her. It would mean her powers were coming back and she could really use them right now. They would be able to tell her who this hooded guy was, maybe how to move around this city without being seen by said hood guy.

It was weird, any other times her powers had disappeared, everything extra, like her strength, and vision had been taken away too. Those extras were hers, due to her connection with the pack and when she was cut off from the pack, they were gone too but this time was different. In fact if she really focused on it, she wouldn't be surprised if her extra senses were even more enhanced. She had healed the bite from Scott pretty darn fast, after all.

"Erica, if you're out there, please done give up." Cat murmured before leaving the room.

… … …

Later that day, Cat was down in her office, having received a text from Felicity to come on upstairs. She got on the elevator and was joined by a cute guy, that looked to be her age, her real age. He was pulling a silver suitcase behind him and was dressed in jeans and converse sneakers with a thigh length jacket on top.

"Looks like we're going to the same floor." He said with a grin.

Cat couldn't help but smile back at him, he was cute. "Are you here for a meeting?"

"Not exactly. A Felicity Smoak said I could set up there. Do you know her?"

"She's my roommate." Cat replied. "I'm Lina."

"I'm Barry. Barry Allen, do you work here?"

Cat nodded. "I'm in the IT department."

"And your boss was ragging on me about my age?"

She smiled at him in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I look young but I'm not that young, I work for the Crime Scene Investigation unit at Central City."

"And Mr. Queen couldn't help but wonder how old you were." She finished a they reached the floor and got out, Cat leading the way "I gave him my ID when I started. I think his exact words were you're out of high school? you look like you should just be starting high school."

"Finally, someone who gets it." He replied with an infectious grin.

"Is there something you needed, Lina? Something I could help you with Detective?"

They both stopped outside the door to the meeting room where Oliver was ta

"Oh, CSI's aren't actually detectives." Barry explained. "We don't even carry guns, just some plastic baggies."

Felicity giggled and Cat stepped behind him, pointing at him and mouthing the words, _he's cute,_ to Felicity.

The blonde blushed. "I'll show you where to set up your equipment."

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, your assistant said you'd prefer to keep the investigation in house so I cleared it with my captain to give you a hand."

Oliver nodded before reaching over and pulling Felicity back to talk to her. Cat turned to give Barry a big smile, one he returned with a small blush before his eyes moved to look around the office.

"I'll show you around." Felicity said, pulling away from Oliver. "Lina, hold on and I'll catch up with you in a moment, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem, I think I'd rather hang out here anyways. It was nice meeting you Barry."

"You too, Lina." He replied, holding out a hand for her to shake.

She reached out and grabbed it, gasping at the brief glimpse she got of him, almost like her powers were present. A flash of Barry, running really fast, faster than was humanly, or even werewolf, possible. Cat gripped his hand tighter but nothing else showed and she zoned back in to see Barry grimacing in pain. She looked down to see she was practically crushing his hand and she let go with a sheepish smile.

"I- I'm so sorry." She told him.

"It's okay." He gasped. "you're really strong."

She stepped away with a small smile as Felicity gave her an odd look and led Barry away, who kept shaking his hand, probably trying to regain feeling in it.

"I feel like we're running a daycare here." Oliver muttered watching them go before glancing at Cat.

"Really? Just because we both look young?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure it has nothing do with him being a total cutie and Felicity making googly eyes at him?"

Oliver sent her a sharp look. "I think I want to take away that raise I gave you earlier."

"No take backs." She grinned at him.

"Why did you almost break his hand?" Diggs asked.

"Because he's weak." Cat replied "And I'm a lot stronger then I look."

"Right, I'm sure you could bench press me." Came Oliver's sarcastic reply.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it."

"Lina, I'm taking Barry back to the Applied Science buildings, did you want to come with us, we can grab something to eat after." Felicity said, sticking her head back into the room.

"Sure." Cat replied. "Why not? I've done hacking all the confidential files for today." She waved at the guys before following Felicity out.

"Wait, is she joking? Felicity? She better be joking." Oliver yelled back at them.

"Are you?" Felicity asked as they walked away.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Cat grinned.

"Of course you're not joking." The blonde said with a roll of her eyes. "Because if it was me, I'd have done the same thing."

"So, Barry, huh?"

Felicity's face went bright red. "What? What about him?"

"You're totally crushing on him, aren't you?"

"What are we, in high school?"

Cat raised an eyebrow, "Shall I answer that or just give you a look?"

They met up with Barry before going to the Applied Sciences building. Felicity telling her she would be a few minutes while she helped him set everything up. Cat shrugged, following them into the building and watching as he set up equipment. As he plugged in his black lights and Felicity asked him what he was doing, she gave herself a tour of the building. When she was done, she walked back to see Barry, leaning in close to Felicity, talking about the vigilante.

"I think he has partners." Barry was saying to Felicity who looked highly uncomfortable. "Definitely someone with a background in computer sciences."

Felicity, glanced away before leaning over him to look at the computer.

"Why are you so interested in him, exactly?" She asked, sounding strained.

Barry sighed and looked down before answering. "When I was eleven, my mom was murdered."

"I'm so sorry-" Felicity began.

"No." He cut her off. "They never caught her killer, maybe he would have."

One of his computers beeped and Cat revealed herself, stepping closer as they crowded around her.

"The soil, it has a crystalline structure." Barry announced, typing some stuff in. "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Felicity asked.

"It's sugar."

"I'll call Oliver." She announced as Cat stepped over towards Felicity's computer and began typing on it, a feeling of where she should be looking hitting her hard.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked when she was done calling Oliver.

"Checking for any sugar refinery's." She absently replied. "There is one a couple miles away and according to the police reports, a truck was stolen a few days ago."

"Why a sugar refinery?" Barry asked. "He could have picked it up anywhere."

"True but I just followed my intuition and it's a good thing I did because, ya know, stolen truck and if we check this make and model against the one the thief used…. I have a feeling we'll find a match."

"Lina, how much do you know about this break in?"

"Just what I overheard." She replied with a smile at Felicity before turning back to the computer. "I was right, the make and model match. Let's see if we can track it down."

"Whoa, where did you go to school for this?" Barry asked.

"I didn't." Cat replied, typing away.

"You didn't go to like MIT or something? Then how did you learn all this?"

"I had a great teacher."

"Find something?" Oliver asked as him and Diggs joined them.

"We did." Felicity confirmed. "Actually, Lina did." She quickly explained what Cat had found, making Oliver look at his newest employee in surprise.

"Can you track it?" Oliver asked.

"Considering this truck just robbed a blood bank, yeah." Cat replied, not moving her eyes from the screen.

"What?"

"Thirty thousand cc's of O negative." Cat told him.

"Wait, super strength, likes blood, don't tell me we're supposed to start believing in Vampires." Diggs tone was chock full of sarcasm but Cat answered him anyways as she tried to get a lock on the truck.

"Vampires don't exist."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Don't be so close minded." Cat told him. "Vampires don't exist, that doesn't mean other things don't. Before the whole robbing of the blood, I would have gone with Werewolf, personally."

Diggs laughed. "So Vampires don't exist but Werewolves do?"

"Seeing is believing."

"And you've seen a werewolf? Felicity, where did you get this girl?"

"Off the internet." Felicity replied, in all seriousness.

"Uh, maybe we should get this information to the local police." Barry suggested, interrupting them.

"I"ll take care of that." Oliver promised. "But you said you worked on a similar case in Central city?"

"Uh, um yeah." Barry stuttered. "It's similar. Has similar elements, many similarities."

"Right." Oliver said, pulling Diggs aside. "I want you to look into this Allen kid there's more to him then he's letting on."

"His intentions seem pretty clear to me." Diggs replied, looking towards Felicity and Barry, whose heads were bent over another computer. Oliver looked at them too before Lina caught his eye. She was giving him a knowing smile, a twinkle in her eye as she mouthed the word jealous before turning back to the computer. How had she heard them?

He looked at Diggs before motioning to his newest employee. "Her too." He whispered.

"I'm going for dinner, then I'm going home. We'll catch up later, City." Cat announced, turning the computer to Felicity before picking up her purse and walking towards Oliver and Diggs. "If you want to know something about me, just ask." She told Oliver before walking away.

… … …

Having already sent all the information she needed to her phone, Cat was able to find the truck easily and had been following it at a distance for a while. As they went into a tunnel, a black motorcycle drove up beside the sugar truck and Cat softly swore at realizing it was the vigilante and she would have to pull back even more so she wouldn't be detected. She watched as he shot out the passenger side mirror before going up on the drivers side and hopping off the bike, grabbing onto the side of the truck. The bike continued on before veering off and Cat waited until they were far enough ahead before parking her car behind a dumpster, pulling the hood over her head and grabbing the bike, taking off after them. She learned how to ride a bike from Scott so she was able to pick up this newer bike in no time as she raced after them.

When she caught up, the Hooded guy had just been tossed out the passengers side with the door as the truck continued on its way. Cat glanced over to make sure he was still moving and when she was satisfied he was, she took off at full speed again, ignoring the hood yelling for her to stop. She reached the truck and pulled the same maneuver the hood did, jumping at the drivers door. The guy driving was in a black mask and he laughed when he saw her there.

Cat responded with a punch to the face, hissing when it felt like she hit concrete. The guy veered off the road a little but responded with hitting her in the face just as hard. She fell back a little, grabbing the top of the truck before bringing her legs up and swinging them into the cab, hitting him in the side of the head and causing him to jerk the truck some more, making her stumble inside of the cab. Before she could right herself, the guy picked her up and easily tossed her outside the passenger side with the missing door. She hit the asphalt hard before tumbling to the side of the road, lying there to catch her breath. In the distance she heard sirens and she groaned, pushing herself to her feet. She looked down at her hand to see a couple of her knuckles weren't even in the right place and she stopped herself from gagging as she pushed them back into place, all the while limping away before anyone saw her on the scene.

This city was just as rough on her as Beacon Hills was.

She made it back to her car without being seen and got home, contemplating whether to put ice on her hand or not. She should start healing soon but until then she should get the swelling down at least.

"Hi, Lina, where have you been?" Felicity asked, appearing in the kitchen.

"Just.. working out." Cat replied, glancing down at her yoga pants and hoodie. "I like to stay in shape."

"Is that a bruise on your cheek?" the blonde asked,stepping closer.

"no." Cat pulled away so she couldn't get a closer look. "Probably just dirt and sweat, I should go shower."

"Did you bring any formal wear?" Felicity suddenly asked.

Cat stopped in her tracks and turned around. "No?"

"There's a party at the Queen Mansion, Oliver told me to invite you."

"Why? I'm the IT girl."

"You're also my friend." Felicity reminded her. "If you don't have anything to wear, that's fine. Oliver said you'll have a pay advancement so you could get something."

"Is this mandatory?"

The blonde nodded with a big grin. "I'm Oliver's assistant now and well, look at it as you being my assistant. I have to be there, so do you."

"Gross." She mumbled as her phone vibrated.

"Stiles?" She said by way of greeting, motioning to Felicity to give her a minute.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Still sane. Did you find anything?"

"Not yet, well maybe. I have Deaton helping me."

She sighed. "Stiles…"

"Come on Cat, he knows more about this stuff than anyone, plus he's a Druid."

"I'm not."

"You're like related. You're cousins, okay?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I can feel you rolling your eyes at me. A few questions, have you changed yet, into, you know."

"No." she replied.

"Are you still psychic?"

Cat walked down the hall towards her room so Felicity wouldn't hear the next part. "Not really but, all my enhanced senses are still there. And I feel like my powers are still there trying to help but they're like blocked or something."

"That was my next question."

"Is that all?"

"No." He replied. "My last question is, are you seeing anyone there?"

She actually let out a small laugh at that. "What? Stiles, no. Why would you think that?"

"Just making sure you don't have a reason to stay there and not come back."

Cat made a non committal noise. "Well my boss is Oliver Queen, look him up."

It was silent for a few moments as he did just that and Cat heard his noise of disgust as he came back on the phone. "Oh, come on." Stiles cried.

"He also thinks I'm 22. So there you go. Look, I need to talk to Felicity, keep me updated, okay?"

"I miss you." He whispered.

"I miss you too, goodbye Stiles."

She hung up the phone with a small sigh, jumping when Felicity pushed the door open.

"Spill, who's Stiles?"

"A guy from home."

"A boyfriend?"

"No. well, maybe. I don't know. I had to leave so quickly and I don't know if I'm going back."

"Why not? What happened there, Lina?"

"It's complicated."

"Try."

"No." Ccried. "I can't okay? I just can't right now."

"I won't push." The blonde quietly told her. "But it won't do you any good to keep it bottled up inside."

Cat reached forward to give her friends hand a squeeze when an image shot though her and she smiled.

"What?"

"You should ask Barry to the party."

"What? No. He wouldn't go with me."

"I will bet you my car that he'll say yes." Cat said with a grin.

"How do you know he will."

Cat's grin grew. "I'm psychic, duh."

… … …


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah, people said yay to the quick updates... I try to update once a week but has always been my thing... when I hit 10 reviews, I update quicker... so there ya go :D

Disclaimer: not mine, blah blah blah... ok, Cat is...but none of the known characters from Arrow or Teen wolf belong to me.

please please please, go ahead with a cover for this.. IDC where, just link me... PM me.. or email me... i'm cdblaire at g mail dot com...

i gather you know how to fix that?

Use whatever person for Cat that you want! please remember... she does have short red hair now.. LLOOOVVVEEEE YOUU

... ... ...

Cat had just come back from an extended lunch break to find a dress for the party that Felicity was making her go to. She finally found one and shoes to match that she was quite happy with. Her first stop was to Felicity's desk to show her friend what she got but when she arrived, she spied Felicity standing beside Barry and across from Oliver. Sitting down at Felicity's desk, she easily listened in on the conversation where Oliver was accusing Barry of not being who he said he was. Turned out Barry was only a CSI assistant who's boss didn't even know he was in Starling City. He traveled to nearby places when these kinds of cases showed up as a way to make up for his Mother's murder.

Cat actually felt bad for him when he told Felicity to find another plus one and left the office without so much as a nod to her. At least that quick intuition she had had been right and he would've gone to the party with Felicity until their boss had ruined that. Oliver than told Felicity that despite the story, he lied about who he was, making her ask him what it was they did every day. Cat wondered at that. What could her friend possibly mean? What were they lying about? Felicity had left quickly, probably to the bathroom and she contemplated running after her when Oliver came out, stopping in front of her as she glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're an asshole." She bluntly told him.

"Great way to talk to your boss." He replied, seemingly unamused.

"You're not going to fire me, not if you ever want to be on City's good side again. If you're not going to ask her out, quit being a dick and let her be happy with someone else. Barry is cute and awkwardly adorable, like her."

"I'm not going to ask her out. I don't like her that way."

"Of course you don't." She replied in a condescending tone. "Yet, you wont let her be happy with someone else. God, you sound like both my ex-boyfriends."

"I don't see how this is any of your business." He snapped.

"Oh, Felicity is very much my business. She was the only person to ever give a damn about me when no one else did, even if we'd never actually met face to face." She raised an eyebrow at him as she switched topics. "So tell me all the cool little tidbits you found out about me then."

"Funny you should mention that. It's almost as if Lina Calhoun doesn't exist."

"She didn't until a few days ago."

"Who are you?" He hissed leaning forward on the desk, his easy going nature disappearing as a hardness replaced it.

"I told you, my last name wasn't originally Calhoun, I didn't even legally change it to be honest but my Dad did try to kill me before he torched my cat that I hated and took off. Lina is also a shortened version of my name."

"What?"

"And ruin the surprise?" She asked in mock horror.

"Why wouldn't you give us your real last name?"

"Because I don't want my friends finding me."

"Why not?" he asked.

She grinned. "You didn't have to try and dig up my past, you could've just asked."

"And you would have told me?" he asked in disbelief.

"I would've told you most things once I deemed you trustworthy enough to know it. But right now, you need to go find one Barry Allen."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to invite him to your party for City and quit being a jerk."

"Most people wouldn't talk to me this way." Oliver mused.

"Yeah, but I'm not most people."

He relaxed as he straightened up, the amused look back on his face. "I think I'm starting to get that."

… … …

Cat entered the Queen's mansion just as someone was leaving. He bumped her shoulder, his head down as he rushed outside.

"Jackson?" Cat muttered, swearing it was him but he couldn't be, he was in London, wasn't he? If he had come back, wouldn't he have called Lydia at least? Stiles would have told her.

The guy had already disappeared into the darkness and Cat decided that she would ask someone about it later because right now she had to go into this party which seemed to lack guests, if the cars outside were any indication. When she entered, she was directed to a room that proved her point, it lacked a lot of guests but Moira Queen stood there with her head held high, talking to a small group of people.

"Ah and our other guest that is sure to get carded has arrived."

Cat turned around, an eyebrow raised in amusement as she came face to face with Oliver who looked very dapper in his tuxedo. "By that comment, I'm going to guess you found Barry Allen and invited him."

He inclined his head to other side of the room where Felicity was speaking with Barry Allen. She looked like she was glowing in her bright pink dress, her blonde hair down and in waves, her glasses gone.

"She looks amazing." Cat breathed, having not seen her before she left her apartment earlier.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." Oliver noted. "Care to dance?"

She glanced down at herself before nodding in agreement and taking his hand as he led her out to the floor. She had left her hair alone, since it was so short but the red color of it went amazing with her emerald green dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline that clung to all her curves before it began flaring out, mermaid style just above the knees. The dress was completed with a pair of silver peep toe stiletto's and she promised herself she would take a picture to show Stiles later. His jaw would drop to the ground and she would enjoy that reaction very much.

"I wasn't kidding, you do look great." Oliver told her as they glided across the floor.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile.

"So I did my part and went after Barry so now it's your turn."

She nodded in understanding. "You want to know who I am and why I'm here."

"That would be great before I deem you as a threat." He replied with a small, amused smile.

"I'm Felicity's friend, that's why I'm here." Cat replied.

"Why don't you want your friends to find you?"

Cat sighed. "I lost one of my best friends just before I came here. I almost lost a guy I care for, deeply, hell, I almost died too. I just couldn't be there anymore, I had to get away."

Sympathy crossed his face. "I'm so sorry, I know what it's like to lose people you love."

Cat could see the pained look on his face and she sighed. "I don't doubt that you do."

"What happened?" He quietly asked.

Cat chewed her lip, wondering what story she should say. She knew she couldn't give him the real one but at the same time, a part of her really wanted to tell him everything. "These guys jumped us. We were out and they jumped us. My friends and I are pretty tough, we can look after ourselves but they took us by surprise and went after Allison. I threw myself in front of her, thinking I could save her and they stabbed me, except it went right through me and got her too. I survived, she didn't."

A confused look crossed Oliver's face. "Hold on, you said right before you came here? How the hell did you get here with a knife wound in your stomach, one that killed your friend?"

"It was a sword and I heal better than most."

He chuckled. "Let me guess, you're a werewolf?"

"And if I was?" she asked with a grin.

"Do I need to stock up on silver?"

The mention of silver made her falter. "They don't work on werewolves." she muttered. "Wolfsbane, mountain ash, those work."

"And you know so much of this, because…?"

Cat's smile returned. "Oh Mr. Queen, you wouldn't believe me in a million years."

He pulled her closer to whisper in her ear. "You would be surprised at what I could believe and call me Oliver. I think calling me out on my stupidity earns you that right, Lina."

He went to pull away but Cat stopped him, turning to whisper in his ear. "Cat, my friends call me Cat. It's all short for Catalina."

Oliver smiled as he pulled away. "Can I get you a glass of champagne or did you also lie about your age?"

She grinned and he chuckled, shaking his head. "How about some apple juice?"

"What am I, twelve?"

"I don't know, are you?" He teased.

"Oliver." His Mother said, walking up to them. "I do believe I'm going to head upstairs as our few guests do seem to be leaving but I thought I would have you introduce me to this lovely young woman first." SHe looked between them and Cat got the feeling Moira Queen was wondering if she was his latest girlfriend.

Cat smiled as Oliver placed a hand on his mother's arm.

"This is Lina Calhoun, our newest employee. I invited her tonight so she could get to know everyone better. Lina, this is my Mother Moira Queen. "

"Hello Mrs. Queen, it is a pleasure to meet you, you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you Ms. Calhoun." Moira beamed at her before turning to her son. "If you and Thea could come see me before you retire? Goodnight to you both."

She turned and left, leaving the room to go upstairs. Oliver watched her until she was out of sight and he turned back to Cat with a grateful smile.

"What?" She asked.

"Thank you for not acting weird around her or bringing up anything about her being in jail."

Cat shrugged. "Why would I be weird? We've all done things we're not proud of. I'm really not that innocent either, you know."

"You're… very intriguing Cat."

"That's one way of putting it." She replied with a smile as she spied Felicity looking ready to leave. "I'm going to say goodbye to City, perhaps we can trade tales later, something tells me you're not as innocent as you appear to be either." She reached out to give his hand a small squeeze, gasping as another small, quick vision hit her. There was an old building, one that she got was a disaster bunker. Then she was inside of it and she saw the hooded guy fighting the guy she had fought on the truck. The hooded guy was thrown into several containers and his hood fell back, revealing Oliver. She knew it, she totally knew it. Well she hadn't but it had been so obvious, how could she not have known?

"Cat, are you okay?" Oliver was asking.

She zoned back in to see him watching her with worry on his features. She looked down to see she still held his hand and was crushing it, much like she had Barry's when they first met, except Oliver didn't seem bothered by the insane amount of pressure she was applying. She loosened her grip as she looked back up at him, her eyes wide in wonderment that she was slowly starting to see more and fear that he was going to get his ass kicked.

"I need to go." She muttered.

"What just happened?" Oliver asked, following her towards the front door.

"I- I can't explain right now, you wouldn't believe it anyways just- be careful later, okay?"

"Lina." He called after her as she ran out the front door. "Cat."

Still she ignored him, running for her car. When she got in, she started it up, wanting to get back to the apartment so she could change. She had to help him, she couldn't let him face this alone. On her way there she called Stiles from the new phone she had picked up earlier, a part of her excited by what was happening to her.

"Stiles' phone." A female voice answered.

"Who's this?" Cat couldn't help but ask.

"Malia, who is this?"

"Cat. Where's Stiles?"

"Oh, him and Scott are arguing about something. You know you have a lot of people looking for you here, right? It's kind of cutting in on them teaching me to control the shift so how about you just tell us where you are?" Malia suggested.

"Where who is?" Cat heard Scott ask in the background.

"Don't tell him it's me." Cat cried.

"Cat. She called Stiles phone."

She heard the phone being taken away and all of a sudden Scott was on the phone.

"Cat? Oh my god, we've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay? Where are you?"

Cat opened her mouth to reassure him, to tell him she was just fine but she chickened out, hanging up at the last moment. She knew it wasn't Scott's fault that he had bitten her, it was the Nogitsune but still, she wasn't ready to face him just yet. She was too chicken.

Arriving at the apartment, she went up and quickly changed, grabbing a couple weapons hidden in her room before going back down to her car and crawling into the back to get a few more. While she had her bow and arrow, she also grabbed some guns, wondering if they would be helpful against the super strong freak show. Then she pulled out her phone, looking up any disaster bunkers in Starling City. When she found the address, she went there, stashing her car and walking down the block, finding a way to sneak in so she could wait for Oliver to arrive.

She didn't have to wait long for Oliver to arrive and he slowly walked down the aisle when a crate came flying at his head. He ducked as he lifted his bow and began shooting towards the rafters. Cat softly swore, swinging down to the ground to avoid being hit and for back up when the uber strong guy appeared, swinging at Oliver who ducked again before lifting another arrow to shoot him, which trapped him against the shelves.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded.

"Merely a follower." The guy replied.

"Of who?"

"My brother."

"Did he give you the Mirakuru?" Oliver yelled. "Did he inject you with it?"

"No. He saved me with it." He broke free from the restraint and charged Oliver, who shot both his feet pinning him to the ground.

They began to fight with their fists, the guy easily blocking the punches and when Oliver actually got a hit in, he grabbed his hand in pain. Cat rolled her eyes before joining the fray, jumping on top of the guy's back. He easily flipped her off, yanking the arrows out of his feet before grabbing Oliver and tossing him away. Cat ran at him again but he turned and caught her in the stomach, knocking her back several feet as she gasped for air, feeling herself grow more and more angry. She struggled to her feet in time to see the guy kick Oliver straight up into the air and she pulled out a gun, pointing it at him but hesitating when she saw her hands were no longer her hands, but claws. She almost dropped the gun in shock but a crash brought her back to the scene at hand and she saw the guy had knocked Oliver into a bunch of crates before grabbing another one and taking off. She lifted her gun again and began shooting, hearing his grunt as one of the bullets hit him before he was gone. Forgetting about the claws for the moment, she ran for Oliver, dropping down beside him just as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

She pulled out her phone, noting her hands were normal again as she called Felicity.

"Get to that disaster bunker right away." She told her friend.

"We're already here." Felicity replied, sounding strained. "But how do you know-" She stopped, seeing Oliver on the ground with needles sticking out of him and someone in a black hood above him. Diggs pulled his gun out, aiming it at the black hood and Cat realized they couldn't see her face. She ripped the hood off, looking at them with a sheepish smile.

"Surprise?"

"What….?" Felicity trailed off before shaking her head and dropping down beside them. "What happened?"

"Super big strong dude, threw him and he landed in here. His pulse is weak but he's alive."

"What are you doing here?" The older woman asked.

"Trying to help."

"How do we know you weren't helping the other guy?" Diggs asked, keeping his gun trained on her.

"Because if you look over there, you'll see a trail of blood from where I shot him. I came here to help you guys, not hurt you."

Diggs looked at Felicity who nodded as she looked at the needles in his leg and pulled them out. She jumped up and ran to the computer, typing away on it before she called Cat over.

"I can't get in, I can't tell what he's been injected with. They're coded, it should be in here."

Cat pulled the keyboard towards her trying to get in to the system. She did with very little problems but nothing was coming up as to what Oliver had been injected with.

"I'm calling 911." Diggs said, pulling out the phone.

"You can't. Felicity cried. "If you do, everyone will know he's the vigilante."

"But he'll still be alive." Diggs argued.

"Call Barry."

Both of them looked towards Cat who was looking at them with a funny expression on her face.

"Why?" Diggs asked.

"Because he can save him."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I saw him do it." She looked at them now, the odd expression gone. "I saw Barry save him, you have to call him."

Felicity dialed him, hanging up in frustration. "It's going straight to voicemail."

Cat's eyes went distant again as she spoke. "I know where he is. He's at the train station. No, he will be at the train station soon. His train is gone and you have like 2 minutes before he leaves in frustration. But he will be there soon."

"We can't just bring them in." Diggs hissed at Felicity

She glared at him. "Barry can save him and Lina, I think we need her. Go get Barry, I'll get Oliver back there."

Diggs sighed but reached over and picked Oliver up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"My car's just outside." Cat informed him, yanking the beanie off her head. "Put him in there, then you can take your car to get Barry."

"How do you know so much?" Diggs demanded to know as he followed her out to where she had stashed her car.

"Long story that I'm guessing I will be telling very shortly but right now, we need to move if we want to save Oliver."

Diggs placed Oliver into the backseat, giving her one last wary look. She grabbed him, telling him to hold on as she opened the trunk of her car and the false bottom, pulling out her tranquilizer gun and handing It to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"You plan on knocking him out to get him there. Shoot him with this. It's a mild sedative, he'll wake up by the time you return and can help."

He took it and left and Cat handed Felicity her keys, demanding that she drive. The blonde complied and when she was out on the road, opened her mouth to ask her friend some questions when she slumped forward, holding her head in her hands.

"Lina, what's wrong?" Felicity asked, "Did you get hit too?"

"No." Cat groaned. "Head rush. That's the most I've seen in days."

"Most what?" Felicity couldn't help but ask.

"Most of the future.. ugh, this is going to be fun."

"Were you actually telling the truth when you said you were psychic? Because I don't believe in psychics."

"Most people don't." Cat muttered. "Let's just get Oliver there, than we can decide how much of me you believe in."

Felicity nodded, focusing on the driving and when they got to the destination, she jumped out and opened up the doors to the backseat, looking nervously at Oliver before glancing at Cat.

"Um, grab his feet and I'll grab his arms?" she suggested.

"Or, lead the way, I'll grab him." Cat replied, gently pushing her friend aside as she reached in and pulled Oliver out, slinging him over her shoulder.

Felicity watched with wide eyes at how easily she did it all. THis tiny girl who probably wasn't even five feet tall, just slung Oliver over her shoulder like he weighed nothing. "What are you?"

"Mostly human," Cat replied as she followed closely behind Felicity.


	4. Chapter 4

that um, that didn't take long for the 10 reviews... so... here is a new chapter like promised... I'm just gonna go and bump this up to 15 for this chapter... 15 reviews gets a sooner update, otherwise normal update schedule, enjoy

Disclaimer: not mine, blah blah blah... ok, Cat is...but none of the known characters from Arrow or Teen wolf belong to me.

please please please, go ahead with a cover for this.. IDC where, just link me... PM me.. or email me... i'm cdblaire at g mail dot com...

i gather you know how to fix that?

Use whatever person for Cat that you want! please remember... she does have short red hair now.. LLOOOVVVEEEE YOUU.. I had someone send me something amazing that I'll soon put as the cover.. it's awesome.. but the more the merrier

... ... ...

When they reached the hideaway, Cat gently put Oliver down onto a table she was directed to before turning to her friend so she could explain.

"I never had PTSD." Cat said, while Felicity began hooking Oliver up to different machines to monitor him "I wasn't even at the school the day of the shooting. Something urged me to stay home so I did. When I went back to school, something happened. I touched a locker where one of the kids was shot, saw and felt what happened and I went crazy. I ended up in a mental hospital for a while. When I was released my dad moved us to Beacon Hills and told me the story about my Mom and how she killed herself when I was young because she was like me. She saw visions and they drove her crazy. My mom was a Seer and she passed it on to me. I found out later that wasn't true. My Dad was kind of a bigot and he ended up murdering her, hoping the visions would die with her. He didn't realize they were hereditary, that we came from a long line of Seers."

"Seer?" Felicity asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. That's how I knew to come here. You've been visiting me in all my dreams, making me promise that I will come here when I was done with everything in Beacon Hills."

"I was dreaming about you but I never remembered what happened." Felicity exclaimed.

"You were begging for my help and I kept telling you I couldn't, not until I was done with Beacon Hills. But we defeated the bad guy and well, here I am."

"What was going on there?" Felicity asked.

"That's more complicated."

"Then it's a good thing I showed up when I did, so I can hear this too." Diggs replied, carrying Barry Allen over his shoulders. "How did you get Oliver in here."

"Lina carried him." Felicity replied.

"How?"

"I'm stronger than you think." She told him. "Barry should be waking up in-" her eyes grew distant. "- 28 seconds. Save Oliver than I'll tell you guys everything."

Barry began to groan, his eyes fluttering before he opened his eyes and began to look around. He slowly sat up, his eyes coming to rest on the table that held Oliver in full vigilante gear before seeing Diggle there. His eyes widened even more as Felicity stepped in front of him.

"Will you help my friend?" She begged.

Barry's eyes grew wider as he came to realize what was going on, just as one of the machines began to beep and Oliver began to convulse. Barry jumped up, yelling for Diggle to hold him down. Seeing he was struggling, Cat went over and placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder, easily holding him down.

"We need to find out what's in his system." Felicity explained. "We found him with a bunch of needles in him but couldn't find out what they were."

"I- I usually only work on dead people." Barry explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Barry." Felicity snapped, pulling him out of his stupor.

"Right, okay, I can think of four possible diagnoses for why his body's reacting this way." He pulled out a flashlight to shine into his eyes. "Okay, make that 3 possible diagnoses. Start chest compressions." He ordered Diggs, who obliged.

Barry quickly grabbed a needle, plunging it into Oliver's arm. He withdrew blood and held it up, looking at it. "Got it. He's suffering from Intravenous Coagulation."

"What?" Felicity asked.

"His blood isn't naturally clotting, it's like maple syrup."

"How do we fix this?" Cat asked.

Barry stopped and looked around before stepping away and grabbing a box off the ground. "Lucky you guys have a rat problem."

"Are you kidding?" Diggs asked in disbelief. "That will kill him."

"He dies if I don't." Barry shot back, pouring some of the poison out.

"Felicity." Diggs whispered, clearly thinking this was a horrible idea.

The blonde looked stricken but then she looked over at Cat who was watching Barry calmly. "Lina, will this work?"

Cat looked at her in surprise, amazed that she believed so quickly. "Yeah, it will."

"How do you know?" Diggs asked.

"I'm psychic." Cat replied in an easy going tone. She removed one of the gloves she still wore and hesitantly placed it on Oliver's cheek. He immediately stopped moving and Cat watched in horror as black veins traveled up her arms as she took some of his pain away. It scared her more than anything. She could always take pain away from people and would take on some of their ailment, not like werewolves, who could take pain away and just have black veins crawl up them, kind of like what was happening now. This did not bode well for her.

"What did you just do?" Diggle hissed, grabbing her hand and pulling it away.

"I helped." Cat snapped just as Barry came back and injected Oliver with a small amount of rat poison, announcing it would thin his blood enough.

They all watched and waited as the machines slowly returned to normal. Barry took another blood sample, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"He's going to be okay."

Felicity looked like she was about to cry as Cat stepped over to her and put an arm around her.

"Come on, let's go get you some coffee." Cat whispered. "We'll get some for everyone."

Felicity nodded, leading her towards the coffee machine she had brought down. Cat took over, making everyone a cup of coffee. Diggle took his with suspicion but said nothing more as they all sat around and waited.

Cat knew she would have to tell them everything but thought it would be better to wait for Oliver to wake up so she wouldn't have to repeat herself. Barry kept getting up and checking on Oliver while they explained what happened that night and he exclaimed that he could probably get the guys fingerprints off of Oliver's neck where a bruise was rising. It was while he was pulling the tape off his neck that Oliver's hand shot up and grabbed Barry around the neck. Barry let out a strangled cry, alerting the others and Cat was up in a flash, easily removing Oliver's hand as she pulled Barry away.

"What the hells going on?" Oliver gasped

"You were injected with a strong acting blood coagulant." Felicity explained, trying to push him back on the table.

"You would've stroked out but fortunately you had a very effective blood thinner handy." Barry told him.

"The kid saved your life, Oliver." Diggs told him as Oliver struggled to stand.

"This is the part in the life saving emergency where you thank the person that did the life saving."

Oliver spun around to glare at Felicity. "You told them who I am."

"Yeah, I did." Felicity replied, lifting her chin in defiance.

"That's not your secret to tell, Felicity. I decide who finds out my identity."

"Well we didn't have time to get your vote, what with you unconscious and dying." She snapped.

"What happens if they leave here and go right to the police?" he

"They wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't do that." Barry confirmed.

"I trust him." Felicity finished

"I don't."

"What are you going to do, put an arrow in him?"

"I'm considering." Oliver yelled.

Cat let out a frustrated sigh before leaning towards Barry. "Don't worry, it won't get anywhere near you."

He nodded, looking only slightly relieved.

"And you'll stop me?" Oliver hissed at her before looking at Felicity again. "He may have been brought here to save me but what is she doing here?"

"She saved you from getting smooshed." Cat told him with a small wave. "he kicked your ass, I shot him, you're welcome."

"What were you even doing there?" Oliver cried.

"Saving your ass. And for the record, it wasn't Felicity that told me about you, it was you."

"No, I don't tell people, easily. I do my homework."

"Yeah but you probably haven't met a Seer before. You're not immune to giving things off when we touch, unless of course you're a banshee or a Nogitsune, which you're most definitely not."

Everyone stopped to look at her in confusion and she shrugged. "Part of my long winded story. Look, Oliver, you're so upset about us learning your story so we'll make it even, I'll tell you all mine, which could very well up end with you killing me at the end anyways, so calm down."

Oliver turned and stepped towards her, trying to intimidate her with his size. She only lifted an eyebrow, showing she was clearly not amused.

"Look, I'm not going to tell anyone." Barry interrupted "and you don't have to thank me but you should thank Felicity instead of being kind of a jerk."

Oliver turned and stepped towards him with a glare.

"Mr. Queen." Barry finished with an audible gulp.

"Back off of him, Oliver." Cat warned him.

"No." Oliver hissed.

Cat pushed herself in between them and pushed Oliver back with a small growl. She had no idea where it came from but she was super pissed at the moment and with the way Oliver's eyes widened as he looked at her, she could only imagine how that little growl popped up and what else was happening to her.

"Oh my god, Lina, there's something wrong with your eyes." Felicity cried, one hand coming up to cover her mouth.

Cat only sighed. "Are they glowing blue?"

Olivers hand wrapped around her neck, easily lifting her off the ground. "What are you and who the hell do you work for?"

"I work for you, Nimrod." She gasped out before lifting a hand to pry his hand away. She dropped to the ground, rubbing her throat with a scowl.

"You're strong, too strong. Were you injected with mirakuru?"

"With what now?" She asked in confusion. She had heard him say it before but still had no clue what it was.

"Why are you so strong?" He demanded to know, grabbing her arm.

"If you say werewolf, I'm out of here right now." Diggs announced thinking back to their conversation about vampires and werewolves.

Cat shrugged. "Up until a few days ago, I was just a Seer. I worked with a werewolf pack, I wasn't lying about them being real, then I was accidentally bitten by the Alpha."

Oliver stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"Call me a liar but you saw the glowing blue eyes. I knew you would be at the bunker, I knew where Barry was and that he could save you."

"So you're a Seer and a werewolf?" Barry asked, looking at her with something akin to hero worship in her eyes.

"I don't know what I am anymore." She replied with a deep breath. "Seers have been around for hundreds of years. They were taken in by werewolf packs until one day a Seer was bitten by an Omega alpha, a lone wolf, and it turned her crazy and she went on a huge killing spree, she was too powerful to be stopped. Finally, the Alpha pack was able to stop her and ordered all Seer's to be killed. Some got away and went into hiding, including my family and well here I am. But I was bitten, my psychic powers disappeared before slowly coming back recently and in pieces and it looks like I'm picking up some werewolf traits too."

"Are you going to go crazy?" Felicity asked, horrified at what was happening to her friend.

"Yeah, probably but like I said you appeared in my dreams so I had to come here and help you before the next full moon."

"What happens then?" Diggs asked.

Cat scratched her head, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"What happens then, Cat?" Oliver asked, ignoring everyone's confused look at what he called her.

"Simple." She replied, looking directly up at Oliver. "I do what I have to, to avoid killing everyone I know and love."

"which is?" Oliver pushed.

"I kill myself before someone else is forced too."

… … …


	5. Chapter 5

umm... really? I better write a tonne more... I didn't think this would actually happen... 15 reviews for one chapter? that hasn't happened since Instant Messenger :S

Disclaimer: not mine, blah blah blah... ok, Cat is...but none of the known characters from Arrow or Teen wolf belong to me.

please please please, go ahead with a cover for this.. IDC where, just link me... PM me.. or email me... i'm cdblaire at g mail dot com...

i gather you know how to fix that?

please keep the cover art coming, I love it! cdblaire at g mail . com

... ... ...

Cat couldn't quite figure out why she was back in the Arrow's Lair as they liked to call it. After her confession, Oliver had gotten a text message saying he had to go home and Cat had sighed, telling Felicity she was going back to her place to shower. The older woman had begged Cat to come back, telling her she wanted to talk more about this. Cat had agreed, leaving to shower and change before she forced herself back there. While she was gone, she wondered if her powers were coming back but no matter what she tried, nothing was there. She couldn't see anything, nor could she get any feelings either. Oddly enough though, she kept feeling as though she was being watched and out of the corner of her eyes, she would catch glimpses of blonde, brunette, or bubblegum pink hair but when she turned quickly, it was gone. Perhaps she just wanted to see her deceased friends so badly, she was starting to imagine them.

When she got back to the lair, Felicity was busy with something on her computer and it was Barry who ended up cornering her to ask her a million and one questions, including how long she had been a Seer, if she could change into a werewolf at anytime, what other neat powers came with being a Seer and could she tell him his future.

Cat tried to answer each of them as best she could without losing her patience, telling him the story about how she first got her powers and how she had spent the last year helping her friends in Beacon Hills with the Kanima, a crazy Alpha pack, a Darach and a Nogitsune. Barry seemed to grow more and more intrigued with her as she told of how her powers grew. Felicity had even given up working as she openly listened to the stories. Cat didn't know why she was blurting everything out, perhaps it was because she was finally able to talk to someone about it that wasn't involved and if they didn't believe her, what were they going to do? Throw her in a mental hospital? She was a pro at those by now.

She finished her story by telling them that ever since she had been bitten, she had lost her powers and the night before had been the first time that she had gotten anything psychic wise since then. She hadn't even seen her dead friends since then.

"Wait, dead friends?" Barry asked, looking even more intrigued.

Cat nodded. "I did this whole ritual for the Darach thing with Scott and Stiles. We were basically dead and thanks to my psychic powers, when we came back, I went all sixth sense, I see dead people."

"Whoa, like all dead people?"

"No, just the ones who haven't moved on." She replied as though it was obvious.

"Barry, the rat poison you gave me, are there any side effects?" Oliver asked, walking in with a grim look on his face.

Barry turned to him, growing thoughtful. "uh… yeah, I think, hallucinations, maybe? And excessive sweating. Are you sweating excessively?"

"Are you hallucinating?" Felicity quietly asked him, moving in front of him. "What do you see?"

"A girl named Shado that was with me on the island." He whispered.

Felicity stepped back. "Shado, Sarah… How many women were you marooned with? Sure this wasn't Fantasy Island?"

"So you did train in a Jungle or Forest environment, hence the green." Barry exclaimed with a big grin. Off of Oliver's stoic gaze, his smile dropped. "Here, let's draw some blood."

Cat frowned. "Is she dead? Are you seeing ghosts or something?"

"Yeah, she is." Oliver whispered before following after Barry who began talking about how the Arrow needed a mask to hide his identity.

Cat paced, trying to figure out if Oliver had picked up that special power or if it was the rat poison at work. There were ways to tell.

"Have you seen others, or just Shado?" She asked, moving over to where Barry was currently taking blood.

"Just Shado."

"Have you physically touched her?"

"Yes." He hesitantly replied.

Cat grinned. "Hallucination from the rat poison, I'm sure, don't even worry about it. "

He glared at her. "Thank you for being happy I was poisoned."

She rolled her eyes. "Actually, you're not stuck with the ability to see ghosts, be thankful."

"What, is that another one of your special little powers?" He sarcastically asked.

"Yes." She replied with a serene smile.

"Seriously."

Cat could only shrug. "You're talking to a Seer who's possibly a werewolf and you're having issues believing that I could see ghosts? Or used to be able to see them?"

"I'm still holding out on believing you or not."

"Stubborn ass." She muttered, turning away and walking towards Felicity who was typing away on the computer.

"He'll believe you soon." Felicity assured her.

Cat couldn't help but wonder when, though. When she went out of control and he had to put her down? She was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing and she pulled it out to see Stiles name on the screen. She motioned for Felicity to hang on as she turned away to answer it.

"Hey."

"Cat? Oh god, I'm so sorry, I tried to call you earlier but I've been arguing with Scott."

"About me." She guessed.

"He thinks I've been in touch with you the whole time and wants to know where you are."

"So him, Isaac and Derek could put me down?" She sarcastically asked.

"Isaac is gone."

Cat stilled. "What do you mean gone?"

"He left for France with Allison's Dad, they wanted to get away. We haven't even heard from Derek since you left."

"I don't even know what to say." Cat muttered.

Stiles sighed. "Scott wants to help you. You know he would never hurt you, I would never hurt you."

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

"Of course not. I told him it was the first time you called me but Cat, Scott's my best friend, I hate lying to him."

"Then maybe I shouldn't call you anymore." She replied.

"What? No, that's not what I mean. Look, just let me tell everyone, they can help."

"No." Cat cried.

"Cat-"

"Stiles, you promised."

"You also promised you'd come back here." He bitterly reminded her.

She closed her eyes as she began focusing on her breathing, so as not to lose her temper.

"What's wrong? You sound funny." Stiles observed.

"I'm trying to control my breathing." She replied through gritted teeth. "Oddly enough, I'm having anger issues."

"Hold on, hold on, let me write this down." He was silent for a few moments, before he came back on the line. "Okay, so you have anger issues you said? What else?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What else has been happening to you? Any claws? Any yellow eyes? Any psychic powers returning?"

Cat groaned, rubbing at her forehead. "You know my eyes don't glow yellow right? I killed Lennox, they're blue now."

"Right… Lennox…"

"Stiles-"

He cut her off. "It's okay. So your eyes have glowed?"

"Yeah, I had claws briefly when I was fighting the big bad here."

"What big bad?" He asked, his curiosity piqued.

"One thing at a time. I've had like flash visions, nothing like I used to. It was brief and I can't make it happen at will anymore. Can't see dead people and I took someone's pain away but not the usual Cat way, I had the black veins crawling up me and everything."

Stiles softly swore as she heard him typing away on his computer. "Okay, I'll give this to Deaton and see what we can find."

"It's not good, I know." She told him quietly. "I'm running out of time, Stiles."

"We'll figure this out. Just… be careful and call me when anything happens, okay?"

"Yeah." She hollowly answered, wondering if she would be calling him again. "Look, I need to go, something is going on, I think." She hung up and turned around to see Oliver and Diggs arguing about Diggs doing the recon. Oliver finally relented but only if he got to go as back up.

"I'll go with you." Cat said.

"No." Oliver snapped, with a glare at her.

"Oliver, maybe you should take her." Felicity suggested. "Lina could be very valuable."

"I don't trust her."

"No, you don't like that I'm this… player in your game and that you know nothing about me. I have powers that shouldn't exist or be real, I'm a possible creature that only exists in movies and you can't handle that. Yet you know you need me. I can do a lot more than even you can do and I know that some of the things you can do should be next to impossible. So you have two choices. Take me with you now or I steal your bike and follow you. It's a great bike, rides real smooth."

He glared at her before turning and walking away and Cat chuckled, picking up her guns.

"Wait." Felicity cried, standing up and handing Cat an ear piece. "We all keep in touch through this. You should have one too. Be safe, okay?"

Cat took it with a smile before running to catch up with the guys

… … …

When they arrived at the motel Felicity had directed them to, Diggs got out of the car, Cat reaching for the door handle when Oliver called her name.

"What?" She asked, trying to keep her temper in check.

He was silent for a moment before he let out a small sigh. "Just look after him, okay?"

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise but she didn't say anything as she opened the door and got out, letting Diggs go through the front while she hurried down the alleyway to find a back way in.

"Lina, Diggs, can you hear me?" Felicity's voice came through her ear.

"Yes." Cat replied.

"Yes." Came Diggs reply.

"Okay, so I just broke into the motel's guest records, he's on the third floor, room 34."

"I'm on my way up there now."

"City? Where on the third floor is it located? I'm at the back of the building."

"Umm, let me see… it's at the back, there should be fire escapes taking you right up there."

"Perfect." Cat muttered, making a beeline for them.

"What, you can't climb the sides of the buildings" Diggs teasingly asked.

"Yes, please call me Spiderman." Came her sarcastic reply. "I see how you could get that mixed up with a Werewolf."

"Werewolf, I'm in a freaking horror movie." He muttered.

"Diggs, what do you see?" Oliver asked, interrupting them.

"It's clean, it's really clean." He was silent for a few moments as Cat hurried up the steps. "Solomon Grundy… Born on a Monday…"

"Christened on Tuesday." Cat automatically finished.

"You know the poem?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"Shall I recite it all for you?" Cat asked. "Yes, I do, it symbolizes the seven stages of life-"

"-From birth to death." Oliver finished.

"I am also impressed." Cat said with a small smile. "Who would've guessed that there was a university on the Island?"

"Is that where you learned it? You're a student?"

"I definitely don't go to Uni." She replied with a snort of laughter.

"Okay, well what stage is this guy in?" Diggs interrupted them. Moments later, a grunt was heard followed by a gunshot.

"Diggs?" Oliver yelled. "Cat, where are you?"

She didn't answer as she reached the third floor, pulled out her gun and jumped through the window. Diggs was leaning against the wall, having just been shot. A guy in a black mask turned to her and Diggs yelled for her to get out of there. She ignored him though shooting the guys gun out of his hand. He stepped forward, backhanding Cat and she went flying back into the wall, her gun skittering the opposite way. She easily jumped up and moved towards him again, blocking his first punch and returning with a punch to his face. She cried out in pain as it felt like she was punching cement but his head whipped to the side before he turned back and picked her up by the throat, throwing her against the wall.

"Cat, are you okay?" Oliver was yelling through the earpiece.

Again, the teen didn't answer him as she took a few deep breaths, glancing down to see the claws on her hand. She could feel her teeth had sharpened inside her mouth and she didn't need a mirror to know her eyes were glowing blue.

"Out the window." She yelled at Diggs, taking the few steps towards him to push him towards said window.

She could see Diggs staring at her in disbelief and quite possibly horror but she ignored it as the masked man grabbed her shoulder and she turned with a growl. She saw his eyes widen behind the mask as she swiped at him with her hands, her sharpened nails catching him across the face and slicing up the mask. She followed with a kick to the stomach before glancing back to see Diggs was out the window and she moved towards it to make sure he was down the fire escape. A hand grabbed her hair and yanked her back and Cat let out a small screech as she was turned around and thrown further into the room. She skidded across the floor, ending in a crouch as she growled at him. He grabbed her gun, aiming it at her and with a roar, she jumped at him, anger taking over her completely as she knocked him to the ground, grabbing the gun and throwing it out the window. He punched her in the face, and she could feel her nose break before he bucked her off, sending her behind him. She flew through the window, landing on her back on the fire escape and she flipped up to her feet just as she heard someone yelling her name. She contemplated ignoring it when he called her again.

"Cat, we have to go, Diggs has been shot."

She pulled her eyes away from the masked man and glanced down to see Oliver at his car, holding Diggs up as he looked at her in concern.

"Lina, please." Felicity's voice sounded in her ear and Cat gave her head a small shake, trying to regain control of herself.

She looked up again to see the masked guy coming at her and she turned, vaulting herself over the edge of the escape and letting herself fall. As soon as she hit the ground in a crouch, hands grabbed her arms and pulled her up and she growled, baring her teeth at Oliver who let her go in surprise as he got a look at her.

"Cat?" He quietly asked. "Felicity, there's something wrong with her."

"Was she shot?" Felicity asked, sounding worried.

"No she's… I think she's… a wolf…?" Oliver sounded unsure. "Cat? Take a deep breath, don't let this control you."

She glared at him still and he cautiously stepped forward, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "You're stronger than this, you can control it, it won't control you. Just breathe, Cat." He continued in a soothing voice, not breaking eye contact with her. "You control it."

Before his eyes, the bright blue faded from her eyes, her fangs and claws fading until it was just Cat looking at him, tears shining in her eyes as she realized what had just happened.

"It's okay, you're back." Oliver assured her before glancing up. "But we have to go now."

She nodded, jumping into the back of the car as Oliver got into the drivers seat and took off.

… … …


	6. Chapter 6

and they stopped... so close hahahaha..

Disclaimer: not mine, blah blah blah... ok, Cat is...but none of the known characters from Arrow or Teen wolf belong to me.

please please please, go ahead with a cover for this.. IDC where, just link me... PM me.. or email me... i'm cdblaire at g mail dot com...

i gather you know how to fix that?

please keep the cover art coming, I love it! cdblaire at g mail . com

... ... ...

She sat on her bed in Felicity's apartment, meditating, working hard on control. She couldn't believe what had happened earlier. She had transformed and almost lost control and if Oliver hadn't

talked her down, she didn't know what she would have done, if she would have been able to come back on her own.

_Cat… can you hear me?_

Her eyes shot open and she looked around, expecting to see Erica there, so sure she had heard Erica there but she was alone and she let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't want to be a werewolf. Hell, some days, she didn't even want to be a Seer but the whole Seer thing was the lesser of two evils in her opinion and really, she just wanted those powers back and say screw the whole werewolf thing. But she had been bitten and she had to deal with the consequences, which meant ending her life before she did lose control.

Cat let out another sigh and stood up, climbing out the window and up the fire escape to the roof. She stepped up on to the ledge of the building, looking down below, wondering what would happen if she took that extra step off the edge. She knew the 3 floors at the motel wouldn't have killed her but this was several more floors then the motel. This would probably give her a few broken bones that she would heal in no time and scare the ever living hell out of everyone below, especially if she got up and walked away like nothing had happened. Maybe she should've brought a gun up with her. Really, how could she possibly be of any help to anyone if she was just going to get pissed, lose control and going on some rampage?

"Would that even kill you?"

She glanced behind her to see Oliver standing there in his full on Arrow gear, cautiously watching her.

"No but an arrow through the head might." She muttered, turning back around.

"I'm not going to shoot you through the head, Cat."

"Really? Even though I would have had no problem ripping you and everyone to shreds?"

"See? Now therein lies the problem. You changed tonight, you were angry, you probably wanted to rip that guy to shreds but I don't think you would've hurt me. I don't think you'd ever hurt Felicity, or Diggs or that guy you claim is waiting for you back in Beacon Hills."

"You don't know me very well Oliver." She whispered.

"No but I know enough." He hesitantly got up onto the ledge beside her, looking down over the city. "You don't strike me as the type to give up so easily."

"I'm not giving up." She snapped. "I don't have a choice. What doesn't everyone get? Seers get bitten, they go crazy because they can't be both, they can't handle the power."

"Says what? One case that happened hundreds of years ago?" He challenged.

"She turned others. You can only turn on the bite of an Alpha, she quickly became an Alpha and made other Seers."

"Are you an Alpha?"

"Are my eyes red?" She asked with a snort as though it should've been obvious. She gracefully let herself fall to the ledge, sitting cross legged as she stared up at Oliver.

"There are different colored eyes for werewolves?" He asked in a highly amused voice as he sat facing her, his legs also crossed.

She looked down at the street below as she realized what was coming. "Yes. Red is an alpha, yellow is for beta."

"But you have blue eyes, is that because you're a Seer?"

She shook her head. "Your eyes turn blue when you kill an innocent." She glanced up to see him looking slightly shocked.

"You've… killed…?"

"Don't look so surprised. You're not exactly innocent, Arrow."

"I'm just.. surprised that you have. You don't seem like the type."

"I killed my friend Lennox." She bluntly told him, seeing his look of shock grow. "She had cancer, treatments weren't working so she came to us, looking for help. I begged Scott to change her. He didn't want to, he had just gotten his Alpha status and it scared him having to bite someone but he finally gave in and bit her. I couldn't see how it would end. Not all people survive the bite and it could change in an instant that I didn't know until about two seconds before she rejected. When you reject the bite, it's painful, you die a slow painful death so she begged us to put her out of her misery. Scott decided it was up to him to do that for her since he bit her."

"Then why did you?" Oliver asked.

"Because I couldn't let Scott do that. To become an Alpha, you have to kill an Alpha, take his power, so to speak but that's not how he became an Alpha. Scott is what one would call a True Alpha and he became a True Alpha by refusing to kill, by his own will alone. I wasn't going to ruin that so I injected her with something while he was distracted. So yeah, I killed my friend. But I've already talked to her and she's forgiven me, she realized I only did what she begged me to, so it's okay."

"Because you can see ghosts."

She shook her head. "Because I used to be able to see ghosts." She corrected him, one finger in the air.

"That little trick could've come in handy right now." He mused.

"Why, are you seeing more dead people?"

"Yes."

"But it might just be hallucinations. You were able to touch one, that's usually a big no no, unless you're me and Erica and well- that's another story completely."

"And not what we were talking about. We were talking about Seers being bitten and how they went crazy. Were there any other known cases?" He implored.

She slowly shook her head, wondering what he was getting at.

"And who told you this?"

"A werewolf. A born werewolf. Then when the alpha pack came to town, they confirmed it"

"That some Seer went crazy over a hundred years ago?"

"Yes." She hesitantly replied

He shrugged. "I just think that you can't let one case, hundreds of years ago decide your fate."

Cat rolled her eyes. "What are you getting at, Oliver?"

"You've said it yourself, you're the most powerful Seer to ever come along, possibly ever. Who's to say that you can't be the one who beats this?"

"I don't know if I want to take that risk." She hesitantly replied. "What if I decide to try and beat it, only to go crazy? Who's going to stop me? Scott won't because it's Scott and he'll do everything to save everyone, especially his close friends and Stiles won't. I did everything I could to save him, he wants to do the same."

"I will." Oliver told her, grabbing her arm and holding her gaze, showing just how serious he was.

"I thought you don't kill anymore." She shot back. "I've read up on you as the Arrow. You had no problem killing last year but lately you've given that up, huh?"

"Things have changed." He agreed. "But these are special circumstances."

"Are they? Who's to say you could possibly kill me?"

"I swear to you, I will find a way if it ever comes to that. You just have to try it my way first."

Cat frowned as she thought it over. "And this matters to you, why?"

"Because you're important to Felicity." Oliver replied.

"And anything to keep her happy, huh?" She asked with a sardonic smile.

He shook his head. "Because you're important to Felicity, yes, but I think you at least owe it to yourself to see if you can beat this."

"Maybe I don't want to, maybe I'm just so fucking tired of all this that I just… don't want to fight anymore."

Oliver stood up, placing his bow across his shoulder as he jumped off the ledge back to the roof. "I don't know Cat, you never struck me as the type to give up that easily."

She looked down at her hands, figuring out how to answer him. When she finally looked up again, it was to find him gone and she was alone on the roof again.

… … …

Cat walked down the steps to the Arrow's lair, stopping at the bottom as everyone turned warily to look at her.

"What?" She asked, looking at them all in confusion as she got a glance around. Some of the display cases that held the Arrow outfit and the weapons were destroyed, bits of broken glass still everywhere. Cat's eyes scanned the room, looking for danger but upon finding nothing out of the ordinary, she turned to look at Oliver.

"What did I miss?"

He glanced at everyone else before letting out a small shrug. "Nothing."

His tone of voice left no room for argument and Cat took that to mean he wasn't ready to share what happened.

"Lina." Felicity hesitantly began. "Oliver's blood came back normal."

Cat glanced at him. "So, what? You think you're seeing ghosts?"

"I don't know." Oliver whispered, glancing around.

"You fought with one of them, like physically? There was touching going on?" the redhead asked, realizing where all the damage had come from.

Oliver nodded.

"You can't touch ghosts." She reconfirmed. "Whatever's going on with you is psychological."

"That's what I said." Barry piped up.

Felicity stood and walked over to her, pulling her away from everyone else. "Lina, I know you said you were having problems with your whole… psychic thing and I don't know entirely how it works but is there anyway you can help him?"

She frowned, really hoping this wasn't turning into Beacon Hills all over again with people expecting her to know everything and save everyone, then getting mad when she couldn't. "This isn't something I can just turn on whenever I feel like it, at least not anymore"

"I- I know. You said you're struggling, I was just hoping you can try. If you can, great, if not, I understand."

Cat nodded, turning back to everyone else. "I'll try but please don't expect anything. I'm not like how I used to be a couple weeks ago." She walked towards Oliver who was warily watching her. "In order for me to try, you need to trust me and let down your walls."

He stared at her and she shrugged. "I know you're not big on trust or even letting your walls down but it's imperative, especially when I can't control it."

He still didn't respond.

"Fine, I'll start." She took a deep breath. "I thought about what you said on the roof. And if I were to agree, that means I have to put some trust in you. I have to trust that you will willingly help me beat this and if it doesn't work, I have to trust that you'll find a way to put me down. So this is me, right now, telling you that I agree. We'll try it your way first and I believe if it doesn't work you'll keep your word."

He looked slightly surprised at her confession.

"Despite what I said about being tired, I don't want to die, Oliver. I'm a high school junior for gods sake, I have this guy back home who I kind of want to see where it goes because it took me this long to realize that we could be great together. I've forced myself to believe there is no other way but if anyone can figure out how to stop me if need be, you can and furthermore I know you will."

His surprise grew even more as he finally answered her. "You're a high school junior?"

Cat gave him a sheepish smile. "Surprise?"

"I have a high school student as head of IT?" He asked in disbelief. "And this student can give my old IT head a run for her money."

"Hey." Felicity cried. "I taught her everything she knows."

"And then I learned a lot more since." Cat replied with a grin. "Yeah, I'm in high school, yeah, I'm only 17, well almost 18, yes I kick ass at computer stuff. It's just who I am."

"You should be in school." Diggs spoke up, "Not here working and helping us and fighting crime."

"Or being a psychic werewolf." Barry added.

"Yes, well Life tends to fuck you around. It should be noted though, that I finished all my work in my sophomore year. School is just a formality, I'm barely there."

"You're a high school junior." Oliver stated again, still shocked. He teased her about looking young but he really didn't expect for her to be this young.

"Oh, perfect, you totally let your guard down." Cat cried, stepping forward and lifting her hands. "Stay like that and don't worry, I'm just gonna try." She grabbed either side of his head and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing before turning her focus towards Oliver.

Several minutes later, she pulled away, looking completely defeated. "I'm not getting anything, I'm sorry."

"Nothing? Not even a glimpse?" Felicity asked in a small voice.

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Oliver told her. "But since that's not working, I have to go."

"Go where?" Cat asked.

"The guy we're going after, Gold, he killed some police officers tonight because of me." Oliver explained. "But Laurel's Dad, he got a key off of him, Felicity just traced it before you got here and I have to go stop him." He grabbed his bow.

"You can't go out there in your condition." Felicity argued.

Oliver briefly closed his eyes before opening them and looking at Felicity. "I have to stop this."

"No. He left you have half dead, which is 50% better then those police officers."

"I don't have a choice. I'll come back."

Felicity stared at him, making sure he was serious. "Promise me?"

Oliver didn't respond, instead turning to look at Cat. "do you have any weapons on you?"

She let out a small snort. "Do I have any weapons? I am always armed. If you want another bow, it's in my car."

"Bring it, just in case, let's go."

"You can't possibly bring Lina with you." Felicity cried. "Look what happened last time."

"I wolfed out and almost killed that Gold guy?" She asked nonchalantly.

The blonde woman pursed her lips. "You said you were having issues controlling the change."

"It was my first change." Cat argued as she followed Oliver up the stairs "Besides, if it happens again and I can't control it, I gave him permission to shoot me, don't even worry about it."

She closed the door to Felicity yelling at them both.

"Once we turn on our ear pieces, she's just going to continue." Oliver told her as they walked out to her car.

"Then how about we forget to turn them on for awhile?" She suggested. "Look, the back windows are tinted so hang out in the back seat and I'll get us where we have to go. Unless you want to take your bike? But I have lots of useful things hidden in my car."

He nodded, motioning for her to go to her car and she directed him to the trunk, telling him how to pull up the false bottom as she got in the drivers seat and took off to where he was telling her to go. She heard him let out a few appreciative noises at certain weapons she had and saw him holding up a small explosive.

"Where did you get all these?"

"Some of them are weapons that the Hale family has stolen from Hunters over the years. Others are what Peter got but he won' tell me from where or why. Probably 'cause it's Peter and highly illegal." She told him as she parked down the road from the building. "Take whatever you want, seriously. I don't even use half of it." She got out of the car and opened the trunk to let him out.

"You need a new bow." He told her, handing her bow to her.

"Yeha, probably but I moved up to guns. I only brought the bow back because I was here and the vigilante used one, thought it might come in handy."

"So that was actually you in the alleyway that night?" He asked with a small smile. "Did you know it was me?"

She shook her head, grabbing a few more weapons before closing her trunk. "Not a clue. I didn't know until the night of your failed party." She glanced at him. "Sorry but it was pretty sad. So what's the plan?"

"You try to find a way in through the back and cover me. I'll find Gold."

She nodded, disappearing around the side of the building. She looked for easy ways in without having to break any windows and alert people that she was there. But all the windows were too small, even for her and as she contemplated breaking one anyways, she heard what sounded like a small explosive go off and as she focused her hearing, she could hear fighting. She swore, driving her elbow into a window and kicking out the glass, hopping through the opening before following the sounds of the fighting. It sounded like the basement and she looked for stairs but couldn't see any. She did however, find a hole in the floor, realizing that Oliver had used one of her explosives and she looked through it to see a guy knocked over and tied to a chair, Oliver on the ground looking defeated, the Gold guy standing tall, looking ready to kill Oliver and another guy in a creepy skull mask.

"Kill him." Skull guy commanded before disappearing through a door.

Gold turned and began walking towards Oliver, right underneath the opening. Cat jumped down, landing on his back, one arm going around his neck , the other around his head, ready to break his neck when he easily threw her off and into the wall. She jumped up as he came towards her, landing a kick to his stomach just as Oliver appeared and began fighting with him. Together, the two fought Gold, dodging his punches as they pushed him back.

"Duck." Oliver yelled, pushing Cat towards the fallen guy as he shot an arrow.

Cat could hear Gold screaming and could feel bits of the building crumble but she was too focused on the guy on the ground. Her eyes were wide as she slowly crawled over to him, breaking his bonds and putting him on his back. Blood was leaking from his eyes and ears and she remembered a time she had seen that what felt like ages ago but the blood had been black then. Now it was red and she grabbed his face, turning it towards her, just so she could make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

But he was real, so very real.

"Jackson?" She whispered in shock.

… … …


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: This is very important! I have started my own makeup line, inspired by certain shows... one is obviously Teen Wolf... would anyone SERIOUSLY buy it, once I go live? Alpha, beta, and Omega eyeshadow to start :) Firefox, banshee, hunter stuff like that. any one?**_

So... i got a tumblr for all this stuff :) my username is psychobarbieswriting Please follow me, please check me out there. You can send me prompts for drabbles and ficlets there. and you can send me art for any story I have there...

yayyyy

Anywho... another chapter... come back reviewers! or go to tumblr and review there... I'm not overly picky :D

This one's a little shorter... but you know... review and you'll get the next chapter EVEN faster... ya!

about this story: You should know, I'm condensing the season of Arrow into the time that Cat is gone from Beacon Hill... I mean, why not, ya know?

... ... ...

"No, no, no." Oliver whispered, dropping down beside Cat as he took Jackson's head, checking him over before he started performing CPR. "Come on kid, you're stronger than this. Fight this, wake up."

"He'll survive this." Cat told him in a very matter of fact tone.

"Vision?" He asked, not even glancing up at her.

Cat shook her head. "No, he's a werewolf, whatever they injected him with, he'll fight it off, no problem."

Oliver glanced at her in confusion before he continued the CPR. "Roy is most definitely not a werewolf. Jut an angry kid with a chip on his shoulder."

"Roy?" Cat questioned.

"Thea's boyrriend. The guy who was just injected with the Mirakuru." Oliver muttered before yelling for him to wake up again.

"Roy?" She repeated. "Not Jackson?"

Jackson or Roy, whoever it was, let out a small groan, making Oliver sigh in relief.

"Who's Jackson?" He asked the teen, noting that Roy was breathing but just unconscious.

"Him?" she replied in the form of a question, unsure of herself. "Jackson Whittemore. He's a werewolf. From Beacon Hills."

"This is Roy Harper, my sister's boyfriend and I'm still pretty sure, not a werewolf."

Cat frowned as Oliver stood up, picking Roy/Jackson up and motioning for her to follow.

"You don't understand, this looks exactly like Jackson. He disappeared last summer and went to live in London. After he tried to kill us all, of course."

Oliver actually stopped to look back at her, a look of wariness on his face. "You come from a very interesting town, Cat."

She shrugged, running ahead to her car and opening the doors so he could lie Roy or Jackson, because a part of her was still convinced it was the narcissistic jock, down. She waited for Oliver to climb in after before getting into the drivers seat.

"Go to my house." Oliver instructed.

"Dressed like that?" She questioned.

"I'll put him Thea's room before anyone can see me." He explained. "So tell me, who was this serial killer in Beacon Hills then if everyone was trying to kill you and your friends?"

"There were three different ones. Jackson actually was one. He was bitten but he was all kinds of twisted and sometimes you don't necessarily become a werewolf but a reflection of what's inside. He was this lizard thing, called a Kanima. Kanima's seek a Master and he ended up with two that were both all kinds of insane and used Jackson to kill but we fixed him and he became a werewolf then he took off. After that was my English teacher, who was actually a Darach, a dark druid, who wanted revenge on the Alpha pack. She had to sacrifice a bunch of people to get this power and the last three sacrifices were supposed to be Stiles Dad, Scott's mom, Allison's Dad and my Grams as a back up so we did this ritual thingy to save them. We did but it left a door to out minds open, which gave this evil Japanese spirit a way in and it possessed Stiles, who became the third killer."

She finally quit talking and glanced in the rear view mirror to see Oliver watching her in disbelief.

"Did you breathe through that, at all?" he asked.

"That's what you focus on?" Cat shot back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just a little busy trying to comprehend all this. Werewolves, lizards, druids and evil spirits possessing people. You sound insane."

"ahh, not yet but there's still time for that." She replied, stopping just past his driveway. "You got this? Or do you need some help?"

"I got this." He disappeared and Cat sat back, waiting for him to come back.

She glanced up to the sky with a small frown, noticing the moon would be full soon. She hoped Oliver was right and she would get through this because she very much doubted that tonight was supposed to be the extent of her helping out Oliver and Felicity. In fact she felt like she barely begun and she wondered how long she was supposed to be here for. And if she succeeded in somehow beating the whole insanity part about being a wolf and a Seer, what was she supposed to do after? Was she supposed to go back to Beacon Hills? How was she supposed to just show up there? Would anyone, besides Stiles, even accept her back?

The door opened and Oliver got into the front seat, his mask gone, his hood off.

"You look worried." He noted.

"Moon's almost full. It makes me nervous."

He placed a hand on her arm. "We'll find a way to beat it, we will."

She gave him a small, tremulous smile before pulling the car out onto the road.

… … …

_"Why did you even come back?"_

_Cat frowned as she stared at her friends, "What? Why would you not want me to come back?"_

_"We were doing just fine without you." Scott's voice was cold and she couldn't help but stare at him in confusion. This was so unlike him. "We were having no problems until you came back, this is all your fault."_

_"How is this my fault?" Cat asked in disbelief, looking around at all her friends until her gaze stopped on Stiles. _

_"Stiles?" She whispered, staring at his arm around Malia. _

_"Sorry Cat." He replied, not looking apologetic in the least. "You took too long. Malia was here and besides at least being with her I know exactly who I'm with."_

_"A werecoyote?"_

_"Yes but only a werecoyote. One that isn't insane."_

_"I'm not insane." She protested "I'm a Seer who just happens to be a werewolf but I figured out how to control it. I'm better now."_

_"Perhaps you should got back to wherever you were and continue being better there." Lydia suggested, crossing her arms over her chest, an eyebrow raised.  
_

_"Guys, listen to me." Cat cried. "I left to fix this and I did. Why are you doing this?"_

_"We don't need you." Scott told her. "We're better off without you."_

_Her lower lip trembled as she stared at them. "How could you say this? You guys are my family."_

_"Were." Kira piped up. "Were your family. Not anymore."_

_"You'll probably just have to deal with it." Stiles told her, a smirk on his face, one that was so reminiscent of the Nogitsune she could only stare at him.  
_

_Finally, Cat turned to leave in complete shock and when she opened the door, Barry Allen was standing there looking spooked, covered in broken glass and cuts. _

_"Barry?" She cautiously asked, thinking how this dream had taken the weirdest turn ever. _

_"Lina?" He seemed confused as he grabbed her arms. "Something happened, there was an accident, I think I was struck by lightning or something."_

_"I- where are you?" It was then she realized that this wasn't real, it was a dream and she vaguely remembered falling asleep in the Arrow's lair but had heard Felicity tell Oliver that Barry had gone home to Central City to see them start up some accelerator, something or other. _

_"In Central city. I think. I was hit, then I was flying and I don't remember-" He frowned, thinking hard. "When I woke up, I was in the hospital, looking down at my body."_

_Her eye's widened in disbelief. "Oh my god, Barry, are you dead?"_

_"No." He cried. "No, I don't think so. I was hooked up to machines, they're on, so I think I'm still alive."_

_She bit her lip. "I can't help you. I can't heal you or- or anything. Not anymore."_

_"I know but I don't even know how I'm here, or if I really am." He frowned. "I mean, if I was going to dream about someone, I thought it would be Felicity, no offense but you're a little young, even for me."  
_

_"Okay, so, not completely offended here but you should know, this is me, so I'm going to guess you really are here. I'm dreaming, I know that much. I have a tendency to have vision dreams, at least I used to. I'll make sure Felicity knows. She'll come to you, if nothing else, you'll be comforted."  
_

_Barry nodded but still looked slightly agitated and she couldn't help but step forward and hug him in an attempt to soothe him. _

_"I promise." She whispered, closing her eyes. "You won't be alone."_

"Who won't be alone?"

Cat's eyes popped open and she was looking into Felicity's eyes, who was looking down at her in amusement. A stricken look crossed Cat's face as she stood up and grabbed her friends arms.

"You have to go to Central City, right away."

The blonde looked confused. "Why, Lina? What's wrong?"

"Barry was hurt. He's in like… a coma… and he can't get out of it and he's scared and alone. There's no one there for him City. I told him I would send you there."

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"I was dreaming, about Beacon Hills, then he appeared and it was so random." Cat explained. "And I just know, he needs you."

Felicity pulled away and moved to her computer, typing away before finally looking back at Cat. "He's in Central City hospital, you're right. I- I have to go." She looked towards Oliver and Diggs who were watching her with concern. "I have to go."

"Of course." Oliver nodded.

She began gathering everything up. "I'll call you when I know more. Thank you Lina."

Cat nodded, tossing Felicity her car keys. "Take my car. I think I'm stocked up on everything, you'll get there faster."

The blonde easily caught them, gracing her friend with a small smile before hurrying out of the lair.

"So you had a dream, like you're psychic again?" Diggs finally asked after the three were left alone.

"if only it were that simple." Cat replied, stretching her arms above her head. "It was a normal dream, I think. I mean, my friends were all there, asking why I came back to Beacon Hills, they basically chased me out of there, then I ran into Barry. I'm just really hoping the first part was a typical nightmare."

"So how do you pick apart what's real and what isn't?" he wondered.

"I follow my intuition, I just know. Felicity confirmed it." She looked at Oliver. "So what now?"

He smirked, his eyes lighting up with amusement. "Well, now with Felicity gone, I guess you're my new assistant."

"As if." She cried.

"Weird, Felicity had the same response when I moved her."

"You can't make me."

Oliver grinned at her. "Actually, I think I can. I mean, you did lie about who you are, your age, hmm, what else."

"Fine, I get it." She griped with a small pout. "I'll be your stupid assistant and help you, happy?"

"Immensely." He said with a big grin. "It makes it easier when we need computer stuff, plus as my assistant, you can help keep a better eye on Roy."

"I still think it's Jackson." She muttered.

"Really?" he challenged. "Because when Jackson was in your town being a lizard, I was here saving Roy from some psycho from the Glades."

"Wait, what?" Diggles asked, looking between the two completely confused.

Cat giggled. "Roy Harper looks like a boy that I went to school with."

"A lizard?" the tall man asked.

"Well he was bitten and became one instead of a werewolf, long story. I'm going home, I fell asleep here and don't fancy doing it again. So goodnight." She waved at them and walked towards the stairs, stopping and turning around just as she reached the top step.

"I'm short a car now, I really need a ride home."

Oliver and Diggle looked at each other before the latter stood up with a sigh. "Come on, I'll take you both home."

"And pick me up for work, I hope. I'm not even going to attempt to figure out your transit system. I'm a simple small town girl you know."

Diggle glared at her before looking at Oliver. "I'm your driver, I'm not chauffeuring her around."

Cat grinned. "Someone's going to have to if you want my help going forward. Come on, think of all the fun we can have."

Diggle sighed as they walked up the steps.

… … …


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: This is very important! I have started my own makeup line, inspired by certain shows... one is obviously Teen Wolf... would anyone SERIOUSLY buy it, once I go live? Alpha, beta, and Omega eyeshadow to start :) Firefox, banshee, hunter, stuff like that. any one? i'll be opening an ETSY store... so who wants the link? respond with I!  
**_

**So... i got a tumblr for all this stuff :) my username is psychobarbieswriting Please follow me, please check me out there. You can send me prompts for drabbles and ficlets there. and you can send me art for any story I have there..**.

yayyyy

Anywho... another chapter... come back reviewers! or go to tumblr and review there... I'm not overly picky :D

about this story: You should know, I'm condensing the season of Arrow into the time that Cat is gone from Beacon Hill... I mean, why not, ya know?

FYI:**you shall enjoy this... one of your fav TW characters is here. but just for this :) and this chapter is long over 6000 words... you're welcome!  
**

... ... ...

Felicity was still in Central City, no change from Barry Allen and Cat hadn't seen him in any dreams since then. Cat had fallen into her role as Oliver's new executive Assistant, while Felicity was away and Isabel hated her. She would glare every time she walked by and Cat didn't need to read her thoughts to know that Isabel thought she was here because she had slept with Oliver. If only Isabel knew how illegal that was, at least until she turned 18, which admittedly was happening soon. But first she had to get through the full moon.

The closer it got, the more restless and irritable she became. She had been working with Oliver, going back to the beginning of her training to relearn control. She angered easily, too easily and it had never been a problem for her before so Oliver had worked with her every day on control, even teaching her some new tricks. And when she learned control, he made her workout, pushing her to the point of exhaustion. She wondered where he got the energy from, after all she was the werewolf, not him.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked, on his way to his office.

"Bite me." She snapped, scowling at her computer screen.

He did a one eighty and came back, leaning over her desk as he looked down at her with amusement. "Cat?"

"What?" She growled.

He raised an eyebrow, noticing how grumpy she was. "Go home."

She looked at him in surprise.

"Go home." He repeated. "Better yet, go to the lair and get a workout in, work off some off that anger and restlessness."

She looked back at her computer. "Maybe I don't want to."

"Maybe it wasn't a suggestion."

Her head shot back up to glare at him. "Excuse me?"

"My way." He reminded her. "The full moon is tonight, go work some of that energy off."

She stood up and quickly gathered all her stuff, all the while glaring at him as she shoved her desk chair back in.

"Oliver?" Isabel called, walking up to them, stopping when she saw Cat there. "Where are you going? It's not even lunch time yet."

"I don't work for you." Cat snapped.

"I don't appreciate your attitude." Isabel shot back. "You are not leaving early today."

Cat let out a small growl as she stepped forward that only Oliver heard and he quickly put himself in the middle.

"Actually Isabel, Lina is leaving early. She's not well and going to the doctors before I told her to go home and get some rest."

"But-"

"My assistant, my choice." Oliver cut her off.

Isabel glared at her before telling Oliver she needed to speak to him and he nodded, turning around to speak to Cat.

"Diggs will drive you. Go and I will be there as soon as I can."

She yanked her arm away from him, walking away with a scowl. She got to the elevator, only to be met by Diggs who stepped in beside her, an amused expression on his face as he hit the button for the parking floor.

"I don't need a ride." She grumbled.

"Right, I'll let you walk there, getting more and more angry by random pedestrians. Who knows, maybe you'll wolf out and terrorize them, as well."

"I don't even care." She snapped.

He only gave her an indulgent smile as he led her out to the car, holding the door open for her. She got in without so much as a thank you as her phone rang. She looked down to see it was Stiles and pressed the answer button, holding it to her ear.

"What?" She said by way of greeting.

"I take it the full moon's affecting you too?" Stiles asked, sounding amused.

"Me too?" She asked.

"Malia's hasn't exactly been sunshine and rainbows the past few days."

"Malia?" She griped. "What's going on with you two? Do you like her or something?"

Stiles was clearly surprised when he answered her. "Well not like that if that's what you're implying, and if you're implying that, I'm going to chalk it up to the full moon because that's rather stupid."

"Stupid? So now I'm stupid?" She cried in disbelief.

"Give me the phone." Diggle commanded, holding his hand out.

"Go to hell." She replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"What?" Stiles asked, sounding hurt.

"Not you." She snapped.

"Lina, just give me the phone." Diggle, who was stopped, put the car into park and reached back, yanking the phone out of her hand.

"Hey." She cried, outraged.

"Hello?" Diggs said into the phone.

"Who's this?" She could hear Stiles no problem.

"I work with Lina. I gather this is her boyfriend, Stiles?"

"Yeah, this is him." Stiles replied, a slight challenge to his tone.

Cat's eyes widened. She didn't know Stiles actually considered them an item and a part of her, while angry that he was assuming they were, was all happy and tingly. Too bad the irritability was stamping down on it.

"Don't mind her, as you know, the full moon is tonight."

"Wait, you know about that?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "Who all knows?"

"Just me, Felicity and Oliver."

"She told you guys?"

"We found out the hard way, when she helped us out one night. I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned all this."

Cat stuck her head up front. "That would mean I have to explain about Oliver and I'm not doing that. But way to give it all up, I'll have to tell him now."

Diggs placed a hand over the phone. "You didn't have to until you said all that."

She stuck her tongue out at him, falling back against the seat with her arms crossed, a small pout on her lips.

"Look, Stiles, is there anything we should know about tonight to help her through all this?"

"Handcuffs don't work." Stiles warned him.

"That's fine. We got something to put her in, made of a special metal that's next to impossible to break through and she gave us mountain ash."

"She didn't tell you she could break through mountain ash, did she?"

Diggs glanced at her in the rear view mirror. "No, she didn't. I thought supernatural creatures couldn't break through it."

"Usually, no but Cat's kind of a special case." Stiles replied, and she could hear the pride in his voice. "Look, can you maybe get her situated and call me back? I- uh- want to check on her throughout the night."

"Of course." Diggs replied. "I'll hold on to her phone and call you."

He hung up, putting the phone in his pocket.

"I still have time." She protested. "It's still my phone."

"Your demeanour will just piss everyone off. I'll hold on to it until tomorrow."

Cat growled and he only raised an eyebrow at her.

"How come you didn't tell us you could break through Mountain Ash?"

"Because Seer me can break through Mountain Ash. I very much doubt Werewolf me can."

He pulled up to a secret parking spot for the lair and she got out, not waiting for him to open her door. He wasn't her driver, he was doing this as a favour to Oliver and tomorrow when she wasn't so angry with the world, she would be sure to thank him.

"There's still a Seer part inside of you, Lina." He reminded her.

"It doesn't feel like it." She snapped. "I've had no visions or anything since that night. It's like, the more the Wolf appears, the more the Seer disappears."

"But it's still there. We just need to find that medium so they can both co-exist together."

She shot him a look as she went into a side room to change into some workout clothes, refusing to speak anymore as she came out and went over to the treadmill, getting on it and turning it up to high speed as she began to run.

When Oliver arrived, he glanced at her before looking over at Diggs who was reading a book.

"How long as she been on there for?" Oliver asked.

"Since we got here. She's been keeping a pretty good speed, said something about wishing it would go faster."

"Hm. Cat, you want to come off there for a bit?"

"No." She replied, sounding barely out of breath.

"You've been on there for hours. It's going to get dark soon, we need to talk."

She hit the stop button, letting the treadmill take her to the end of it before she jumped off. "What's there to talk about? You lock me up, I get furry, I try not to kill you."

He sighed. "Are you sure you don't want Felicity here?"

Cat adamantly shook her head. "A world of no. she doesn't need to see this, I don't want her to."

He nodded in agreement, walking her over to the cage. "Is there anything we should know?"

She shrugged. "I'm new to this too, you know. I don't know what it's going to be like. But when I try to rip you apart, don't take it personally."

"I'll try not to." He replied with a smile, waiting for her to get in before locking up the many locks he had purchased for it. "Are you sure you're okay being locked up?"

"Oliver, if you don't, I'll kill you." She reminded him. "You have the tranquilizer gun? If you have to, pump me chock full of those, I don't care."

"I have it and the Mountain Ash."

"Her boyfriend called." Diggs walked up to them holding a bag of the Mountain Ash. "Says she can break through it."

"Seer me can break through it. The only Werewolf I saw break through it was Scott when he became a true Alpha. I can't become a true Alpha, so don't worry."

"But you're still you when you change, you still might be able to."

Cat rolled her eyes, reaching through the bars and grabbing Oliver's arm. "Look, if something happens tonight, don't hesitate to end it. If I'm too dangerous, I won't blame you for stopping me."

He gave her a look, one arm coming through to grasp her shoulder. "Cat, I have faith in you. You've worked hard these last few weeks, you can beat this."

"Keep the faith and all that." She said with a sigh, pulling away to sit down in the middle of the cage cross-legged.

"Work on your breathing exercises." He told her, watching her for a few minutes before walking back towards Diggs, who was putting sheets over all his weapons and his Arrow outfit.

"What are you doing?" He suspiciously asked.

Diggs glanced at Cat before motioning for him to follow, they left the room before he spoke. "I've been in contact with that Stiles kid since we left your office. Apparently Lina gave away a clue as to her whereabouts without realizing it and Stiles is in Starling City. He wants to be here during this."

"Isn't this something you should've ran by me?" Oliver asked.

"You weren't answering your phone. That's why I'm covering up sensitive materials. I'm not worried about him knowing anything, especially with what these kids have going on at Beacon hills. But I think he should be here."

"You don't think that would agitate her more?"

"The opposite actually. He told me of some wolves being able to control the shift because they find an anchor. Sometimes it's a memory, an emotion, a lot of times, it's a person. Stiles thinks he can help her through this."

Oliver sighed. "Fine. Bring him in, just be careful. Don't tell him anything."

"I won't." Diggs promised. "I'll finish covering stuff up and get him to meet me somewhere. We probably shouldn't tell her until he's here though, she's a little cranky."

Oliver let out a small noise of amusement as he turned to go back inside. "That's an understatement."

… … …

"Breathe." She whispered to herself as it grew closer. "Breathe. You got this Cat. You can do this."

She gasped and leaned forward, going to her hands and knees as claws began to grow but still she tried to fight it, tried to stay in control but the more she fought it, the more painful it became.

"Just… breathe…" She gasped in between pained grunts.

"Cat?" Oliver was up in a flash and near the bars, crouching down to look at her.

"Stay… back…" She grunted.

"Breathe." He coached her. "Go through your breathing exercises, clear your mind."

"I can't fucking clear my mind." She gasped.

"You need an anchor."

Her head snapped up, her eyes opening in shock at the voice. "Stiles?" She whispered.

"Hey, wolfy lady, what's going on?"

The pain receded, her mind now focused on Stiles who stepped up to the bars, grasping them as he leaned against them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling her fangs recede.

"You really think I was going to let you go through your first change alone? You changed your hair again. Red looks good on you."

"How did you find me?" She asked, ignoring the compliment.

"You told me who your boss was, wasn't that hard."

She relaxed on the ground, her mind solely focused on Stiles now as she continued taking slow breaths and pushed herself to her feet.

"An anchor?" She asked.

He nodded. "It worked for Scott, hell you were Isaac's anchor, so I decided to drop by to see if you needed your own. Seems to be working."

She hesitantly walked closer to the bars, ecstatic to see him again. She had missed him so much.

"You're here." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. "You're really here."

"Hey as far as I'm concerned, you're my girl, you needed me."

She reached out a hand and entwined it with his. "Your girl? A little presumptuous, no?" she asked with a small teasing smile.

"I don't believe it, you were right." Oliver whispered to Diggle.

"Sometimes, I am." He replied with a smile, watching the two teens.

"Well, I figured you might as well be if I'm here being your anchor and all. I could always go back and check on Malia if you want?" Stiles was saying to her.

She growled, tightening her grip on his hand.

"it was a joke." He cried.

"I... right." She loosened her grip with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, usually, that wouldn't bug me."

"I know." He replied, smiling back at her.

"Where does everyone think you are?" She asked.

"I didn't tell anyone if that's what you're wondering. Dad thinks I'm following a lead on Derek, Scott thinks I'm visiting an aunt."

She sighed, leaning her head against the bars. "I'm sorry you had to lie to everyone and what do you mean follow a lead on Derek?"

"I told you we haven't heard from him, we think something happened. Your skills would be awfully handy right now."

Cat growled, her eyes flashing. "Is that why you're here? To see if I can see him for you?"

"No." he cried. "Cat, I came here for you, just you. I miss you, like crazy but I want you to be able to get through this, I want you to come home."

One hand reached out, lightly touching his face, wanting nothing more than to be able to be in his arms and not in this stupid cage.

"Right, so that's the real reason you killed me? So you could move in on the man I love?"

Cat's eyes widened and she spun around to see Lennox there, her natural short brown hair there, in the same outfit she had died in, black stains still on the front from the black blood. She was sneering at Cat, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Lennox?" Cat whispered, moving further inside the cage. "You're here? You're back?"

Lennox continued to sneer at her.

"Cat, what's going on? Can you see them again?" Stiles was asking but she ignored him.

"I could've survived, I died because of you, for what? For you to go and fuck Stiles?" Lennox hissed.

Cat slowly shook her head. "No. No we talked about this. I did what I had to do."

"Then why didn't you save me?"

Cat turned to see Allison there now, blood leaking from her mouth as she held the wound in her stomach.

"I tried." The redhead cried. "I stepped in front of a sword for you."

"Then why are you still alive and I'm not?" Allison asked. "You killed me Cat."

"I didn't."

"You could've sent someone to save me." Aiden appeared now. "If you sent someone, I could still be alive."

Cat began backing up, shaking her head as she looked between them all, tears falling down her face. "I didn't want any of you to die."

"Cat." Stiles called her, concern flooding his voice. He knew she was able to talk to spirits but never had they blamed her for anything, something just wasn't sitting right with him.

She turned to him, her lower lip trembling, about to tell him what was going on, when she heard an unnatural scream. She turned back around, her friends gone as she came face to face with the Darach.

"Stiles." She whispered as she began backing up towards him. "Did anyone ever find Jennifer's body?"

"The Darach's? No I don't think so."

"I'm not seeing ghosts." She whispered as the Darach advanced on her.

"I've come back for what's mine." The Darach hissed through it's grotesque face. "Give me my powers."

"Go to hell." Cat snapped.

"Cat, whatever you see, it's not real." Oliver yelled, appearing beside Stiles.

The Darach reached out, swiping a hand at Cat, who didn't even flinch, thinking she couldn't touch her but there was physical contact and the teen's head whipped to the side as she touched her cheek, coming away with blood.

Cat's eyes glowed blue as she turned back to the Darach with a roar.

"Give me my powers." The Darach repeated.

"And I told you to go to hell." Cat screeched, jumping at it, only to go right through it and land on the ground with a small grunt.

She kicked to her feet, crouching as she looked around the cell and growled.

"You killed my sister."

Trent, Lennox's twin brother appeared, a knife in his hand as he moved towards her.

"For that I'll kill you."

"You're not real." Cat snarled. "You're not even dead."

He stepped right up to her and in one swift movement, stabbed her in the stomach. Cat fell to her knees, completely shocked as she held the wound, blood dripping to the ground from between her fingers. She looked up, growling as she began to shift but Trent was already gone.

"What the hell is happening?" Oliver demanded to know, watching as Cat fought things only she could see. Yet she was ending up with wounds that were unexplainable.

"I don't know." Stiles ground out, pulling out his phone and dialing Scott's boss. He was the only one to know what was going on with Cat and had been trying to help but there were no other instances of Seer's being bitten that he could find and he worried that even if they did have other examples, Cat wouldn't necessarily be the same. She was too unique, too powerful.

Deaton answered right away and Stiles quickly relayed to him everything that was happening. Deaton was silent for a few moments before answering.

"Both the wolf and the seer inside of her are battling right now. They both want dominance because she can't essentially be both." Deaton explained. "The fight going on inside of her is messing with her mentally and physically and this is the part that drove those other Seers insane, they couldn't find the balance between the two."

"Can Cat?" He asked in a small voice, afraid to hear the answer.

"Catalina is strong and more powerful than any Seers that have been bitten before, probably more powerful than any Seer ever. You say she stopped shifting the moment she saw you, correct?" Off of Stiles affirmation, he continued. "That takes incredible control, one you don't see in a new werewolf, even Scott hadn't been able to control it that well when he was first bitten, as you've both told me."

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked.

"That the wolf inside of her is also very powerful. But she has control, amazing control. She just might be able to find this balance. It won't be easy and it won't happen overnight. Tell her to look into Buddhism, it will help her immensely."

"Kind of can't tell her that right now." Stiles reminded him.

"Honestly, for her own safety, you might want to think about sedating her for the night. Her first few full moons are going to be the worst, a battle of wills. But I don't see you having to go to the extreme of killing her like she has suggested. When those other Seers were bitten, they immediately went insane and I don't know if Cat is aware of that. She has already beaten the odds and can continue to do so."

Stiles let out a small sigh of relief. "Thanks Doc, I'll call you if I have any more questions."

He hung up and turned back to Oliver Queen and the guy who had met up with him, Diggle. "You guys have any tranqs?" He quickly explained what Deaton had said, causing Oliver to look impressed.

"Buddhism, they're very zen, of course it would help her, why didn't I think of that?"

"Here." Diggle said, holding out a tranq gun.

"I'm not shooting her." Stiles said, holding his hands up. "I'll probably miss and hit one of you guys."

Diggle rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, get her attention at least."

They all stepped up to the cage, Stiles softly calling Cat's name, who turned to them with a snarl.

"Well, well, Little Seer. Quite a predicament you got yourself into."

"I'll rip you apart with my bear hands." She roared at the Nogistune, which looked like Stiles.

"Looks like you can't be a Wolf and a Seer, huh?" He asked with his evil smirk. "I can end this for you right now, you know."

"Or I can fucking kill you, once and for all." She lunged at him, not at all surprised to see he had disappeared and was now on the outside of the cage, looking at her. She charged, sticking her arm between the bars and grabbing him around the neck, lifting him off the ground with ease.

"Cat, it's me." Stiles rasped, clawing at the hand around her neck.

"You did this to me, you've fucked with me since the day you arrived and I wouldn't have been bitten if not for you." Cat screamed, squeezing harder.

"Now, now would be good." Stiles managed to gasp out as Oliver stepped forward to try and loosen her grip and Diggle lifted the tranquilizer gun, shooting her with two darts before she dropped Stiles and staggered back, her eyes widening in horror as she realized what she had done.

"I- I'm sorry, I'm so-so sorry." She fell to her knees, wanting to say more but before she could, she pitched forward, losing consciousness before she hit the ground.

… … …

Cat woke up in a bed, arms wrapped around her and she turned over, smiling at seeing Stiles there. She leaned towards him, placing her lips on his and smiling against him as he began to respond to the kiss.

"Mmm, now this, this I could get used to." He mumbled after she pulled away.

She stretched, glancing around and wondering when they had gotten back to her Felicity's apartment. Slowly but surely, pieces of the night before came back to her and she gasped, turning Stiles' head to look at the bruises on his neck.

"I did that." She cried.

"It's fine." He brushed it off, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"No, Stiles, I hurt you."

He sat up and grasped her hands. "To be fair, you were hallucinating and thought I was the Nogitsune. Easy mistake to make I'm told. Apparently we kind of look alike."

She yanked her hands away, tears filling her eyes. "I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, ever."

"Says the girl who knocked me out to get away from me."

She glared at him and Stiles sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Oliver should've just put an arrow through my head." She muttered.

"What?" An incredulous Stiles asked. "Is that why they know? So they can put you down if needed?"

"I'm dangerous." She replied, her voice low.

"Yeah, so is any other werewolf out there, hell, I was dangerous too for a while. Deaton has been reading more into this and he thinks you can beat this. I don't think so, I know you can."

"How? The only known cases ended with insanity and death."

"Because you're not like them. You're way more powerful than any of them and that gives you an advantage." Stiles explained. "Both are fighting inside of you and you just need to learn to control it. It's going to take a while but I know you can do it. He suggests looking into Buddhism techniques, that they'll help you."

_Cat._

The redhead looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

_Cat, I haven't given up._

"It's happening again." Cat muttered, looking at her hands. "I can hear Erica."

"Can you see her?" Stiles pressed. "What's she saying?"

Cat shook her head. "No, I can only hear her. She's telling me she hasn't given up."

"That- that's good." Stiles cried. "she's not blaming you for stuff, she's telling you she hasn't given up on you being able to see."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I kind of do." He grinned, tugging her closer. She fell into his lap and he loved the way she seemed to so perfectly fit against him and again he couldn't help but wonder when this happened. When exactly, had Cat gone from being his friend, someone he could talk to, someone who he worked out problems with, to this? He remembered how he was so sure she was supposed to end up with Scott, that he was rooting for them at one point. He remembered telling her how awesome she was and that if he hadn't been so into Lydia, he'd date her. But after that, she had become a good friend. They went through a lot together, they became bonded over that ritual. When Lennox came along, she had been their biggest supporter and when Lennox died, as much as he tried to hate Cat, he couldn't. Then the Halloween party happened and everything changed. It was supposed to be an innocent kiss, one to make Isaac mad and he should've been content kissing Caitlin but he couldn't forget the feel of Cat's lips. The Nogitsune took hold soon after but the times he was really him, he thought of Cat, like that, and when the Nogitsune was in charge, he hated taunting her, hurting her in any way. This girl did anything and everything to try and help him. She wouldn't let Scott bite him, convinced they could save him and had willingly put herself into a mental hospital to keep an eye on him. He knew about her past, he knew that couldn't have been easy for her to do but she did it without a second thought. When they went down to the basement, he couldn't help but kiss her. At first she had been hesitant but then she had initiated the next kiss and things kind of took off from there. The Nogitsune had used her freedom as a way to make him give in and he was stuck watching as he continued taunting Cat and she slowly spiraled downwards, trying to save him. She had even gone into his mind with Scott and got him out. She still refused to give up on him and the end of it all, she had ended up bitten. Stiles knew it was his fault she was a werewolf, that she could possibly go insane because of it but she didn't blame him and he was thankful for that and determined to save her, just like she had saved him.

"Hey." He whispered, tilting her chin up to look at him. "We're not giving up. You survived your first full moon, hell you got past your first few days after the bite. According to Deaton, that's when the other Seers lost it. They didn't make it as far as you."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"You didn't know that?"

"I- I don't know anything past them going crazy."

"It happened right after they were bitten and that's why I think you can get through this and find a balance."

"What if I can't?"

"You can't think like that." He warned her. "You need to try."

"I can't come home yet." Cat blurted out before biting her lip.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

"I can't come home until I get better control of this. There's too much going on that I can't risk being there and hurting you. I need to stay here. Oliver can help me and I don't think I'm done here just yet."

He sighed, knowing she wouldn't come home yet. If she felt she had to help a friend, then she would do just that.

"Come home after." He whispered, "You promised."

She shifted so she was straddling his lap and she smiled, leaning down to kiss him. Their lips touched and her heart honestly skipped a beat and she couldn't help but ask herself when exactly she had started falling so hard for this guy. It wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be with Isaac, wasn't she? She had told Allison they were endgame but Stiles had slipped in there somehow and it was different, so different than Scott or Isaac had been. Maybe it was because he wasn't a werewolf, maybe it was because he was just Stiles.

"I have to go to work." She murmured against him.

"Oliver gave you the day off." He whispered, moving them so she was lying on the bed as he hovered above her. "Besides, it's like noon, you're super late."

"Oops." She said with a small laugh.

Stiles only grinned, one hand coming to rest on the bit of skin that was displayed on her hips between her shirt and pants. His fingers traced patterns there as he leaned down to capture her lips again before his hand began traveling up her shirt. He pulled away to look at her again just as his hand came to rest on her breast, gauging her reaction. She responded with an eye roll, sitting up so she could pull her shirt off. Enjoying the look of surprise, then heat and desire that entered his eyes, she pulled his shirt off and leaned up to kiss him again, her hands trailing up his chest. He might not have been a werewolf but he was still muscular in that lanky, slim way of his. She made a noise of content, wanting nothing more to take him right then and there, to completely make him hers. Her wolf was begging for it and she wanted to comply, to make it happy. She pulled Stiles closer, kissing him harder as she turned them again so she was on top, straddling his hips as she began to move against him, enjoying it when he returned the favour.

"Cat." He whispered, his eyes wide as he realized that now, finally, it was going to happen.

She leaned back, opening her eyes as she ran her hands across his chest, gasping to see they weren't her hands but claws. She jumped off the bed as fast as she could, throwing herself against the far wall as she worked on controlling her breathing.

Stiles sat up and scrambled off the bed, moving towards her but she held out a hand to ward him off.

"No." She objected. "Stay back right now."

He ignored her, moving closer to her and slowly reaching out a hand to grasp her shoulder. "It's okay." He promised her, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into him.

"No, it's not." She mumbled against him.

"This is normal, I swear. Your blood pressure rises and you sometimes start to shift. I helped Scott through this."

"I can't stand this." She began to sob, her legs giving out on her and Stiles slid down the wall with her, petting her hair and whispering nonsense into her ear to soothe her.

When she had calmed down, he stood up and led her back to the bed, putting the blankets over them and pulling her against him.

"We'll take it as slow as you want." He whispered.

"I don't want to take it slow." She moaned.

He sighed. "But we should. You'll learn control, you'll come back-"

"And then you can ravage me?" She asked, trying to be more lighthearted.

"That wasn't the word I was thinking of, but yeah, we'll go with that."

"I'm glad you're here." Cat murmured, snuggling in closer to him.

"I told you, you're not alone. I… I like you, a lot, Cat."

She looked up at him a grin on her face. "My, how things have changed, huh?"

"It's your fault for kissing me." He grumbled.

She laughed. "I could try not kissing you anymore."

"Pah, you could try but you'll miss me. They always miss me."

Another laugh before she pulled away to look at him. "I used to always get mad at Scott and Isaac because they were always going on about wanting to never hurt me and it used to drive me crazy but now, I'm on this side and I- I don't ever want to hurt you Stiles. I'm afraid I will."

"You won't. I know you won't. I believe in you, Cat." He pulled her back down, getting comfortable again before closing his eyes. "Now how about we get some more sleep, I was up late."

She didn't say anything more, watching him until he fell asleep.

... ... ...


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: This is very important! I have started my own makeup line, inspired by certain shows... one is obviously Teen Wolf... would anyone SERIOUSLY buy it, once I go live? Alpha, beta, and Omega eyeshadow to start :) Firefox, banshee, hunter, stuff like that. any one? i'll be opening an ETSY store... so who wants the link? respond with I!  
**_

**So... i got a tumblr for all this stuff :) my username is psychobarbieswriting Please follow me, please check me out there. You can send me prompts for drabbles and ficlets there. and you can send me art for any story I have there..**.

yayyyy

Anywho... another chapter... come back reviewers! or go to tumblr and review there... I'm not overly picky :D

about this story: You should know, I'm condensing the season of Arrow into the time that Cat is gone from Beacon Hill... I mean, why not, ya know?

FYI:**you shall enjoy this... one of your fav TW characters is here. but just for this :) and this chapter is long over 6000 words... you're welcome!  
**

... ... ...

"I don't know if I prefer angry, pissed off Cat or mopey, lovesick Cat, more." Oliver said as he entered the lair to see Cat in front of the computers, chin on one hand as she stared at nothing.

"I'm not in love." She muttered, straightening up and spinning around in her chair to face him.

"Really? So you haven't been mopey since Stiles left." Diggs wondered from the chair next to her.

Cat shot him a glare. Sure she did miss Stiles, a lot but she was happy she at least got to see him for a couple days before he went back home, making her promise, again, that she would come home soon. She had agreed, for once hopeful that she might be able to survive this, especially learning that the other bitten Seers had gone crazy in a matter of days and she had far surpassed that. She just needed to work on how to control both, on how to find a balance between them and she was determined to do that anyway possible. Having Stiles here had given her a more positive outlook and Oliver promising to continue helping her only made it better.

"I'm not mopey." She scoffed, even though, she maybe possibly was, just a little. "I'm annoyed that I'm stuck in here and not out there, helping Oliver." She turned to the man in question. "I can help you find this guy."

Oliver shook his head. "Not until you've had more practice with control. I don't want to risk you right now, not when I can do this myself."

She sighed, spinning away from him.

"Why isn't Felicity back yet?" Oliver asked.

"She's with Barry." Cat mumbled. "He's still comatose, leave her be."

"We could use her here."

"I can handle whatever Felicity is supposed to do."

"Why did you find something else out?" Diggs asked.

"No." Oliver griped, putting away his bow. "No one has seen a man in a skull mask."

"Oliver," Diggs began. "These past few weeks when you haven't been helping Cat, you've been pushing yourself pretty hard."

"He has the Mirakuru, Diggle." Oliver retorted. "you saw what it took to kill one guy who had been injected."

"I could probably take him now." Cat commented, typing a few things into the keyboard. "Well maybe not him, 'cause he's dead and all but I wouldn't count werewolf strength out just yet, especially since it's more apparent."

"That's what worries me." Oliver snapped. "if we have to resort to using Cat's strength, what's it going to do to her? She couldn't possibly take on everyone that's been injected, so what, we call all her werewolf friends and have an all-out war?"

"I've never seen you this spooked before." Diggs observed.

"Then that should tell you something." He sighed and glanced over at Cat. "We have a party to attend for Blood's candidacy."

"We?" she asked.

"Assistant." He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Non-working hours." She fired back.

"New job." He shot back. "Felicity is my executive assistant at work. I need a personal assistant for my day to day things, congrats, you get the job."

"I better get a raise." She grumbled, standing up and grabbing a hanger with a business suit on it. She always kept one nearby just in case as she much preferred wearing comfortable clothes when she wasn't at Queen Consolidated but since she was filling in for Felicity, she had to learn quickly to be prepared.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she was in a gray pencil skirt with a matching blazer, a blue top underneath and black pumps to finish it off. Oliver went to change after as she touched up her makeup.

"You don't seem too upset by this." Diggle noted.

"I didn't really come here for the IT job." She reminded him. "Plus, I'm learning to be zen about everything, not get so worked up. I used to be like that, you know."

"Before you got bitten."

"Oh no, long before that, when I didn't have friends. Simpler times back then, Diggy. Simpler times."

"You must've been pretty miserable."

"Actually, I wasn't. I just accepted it. I was very-"

"Zen?" he teased her.

She stuck her tongue out at him as Oliver emerged and grabbed his suit jacket. He handed Cat a phone and a leather folder to make her look more legit, motioning for her to follow him.

"Seriously, do I get a raise?" She asked as they went up the steps.

"No." He shortly replied. "I need to be able to keep an eye on you as much as possible, as well as have you close by just in case anything happens where your skills are needed."

"I see, so you don't want to put me out in the field per say but you want me nearby in case I have to be put out into the field. You like to contradict yourself, don't you?"

"No, I like to be prepared." He shot back.

"So you come up with a personal assistant? You do realize that is two girls you snagged from IT, people are going to start thinking you have a techie girl fetish."

Oliver gave her a look. "You're seventeen, I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"Actually, I'll be 18 sooner than you think, so not for much longer." She replied with a grin. "to the rest of the world though, I'm 22, they don't see it as being illegal. But if you tried something, Stiles will just come back and try to fight for my honor or something stupid like that. Then you'd kick his ass, so then I'd totally kick your ass and why bother? So let's not further explore your fetish, yeah?"

"You are so weird." He muttered, right before forcing a smile to his face and stepping forward, his hand outstretched. "Sebastian, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise." The man replied. "Thank you again for having this here." He was speaking to Oliver but looking right at Cat who graced him with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Lina Calhoun." She said, holding out a hand. "Don't mind me, I'm just an extra pair of hands for Mr. Queen."

Sebastian glanced at Oliver before shaking her hand. "I'm Sebastian Blood. Starling's next Mayor, I hope."

"Since I was having such issues keeping my appointments and whatnot, I thought, why not hire someone to make sure I do." Oliver explained with an easy going grin.

"He found me in IT." Cat couldn't help but add, ignoring the look Oliver was giving her. "It's where all the great assistant's reside."

Sebastian laughed. "I"ll have to remember that."

"Let's go, Lina. We have to mingle before introducing Sebastian." He pulled her away, leaning in close to her, a smile pasted on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Having fun. You should know, I don't like him."

"Why not?"

Cat pulled away to look at him, her eyes wide to show how serious she was. "He gives me the heebie jeebies. I don't need to be psychic to know he's all sorts of wrong."

"But is this feeling of the psychic nature or not?"

"I don't know." She huffed. "I'm having a little problem with that, in case you didn't know."

"Please, just watch what you say around people. Please try not to draw attention to the fact that I took you from IT, just like Felicity."

She pasted on her most innocent look as she looked at him. "Because you don't want people to know about your techie girl fetish?"

He responded with a glare as he walked up to the stage to introduce Sebastian Blood to everyone, grabbing a glass of champagne as he did. Sebastian took the stage and Cat sighed as he went on to thank Oliver for not only his support but his friendship as well. Cat stopped herself from pulling a face and pretending to gag by grabbing a glass of champagne and busying herself with taking a sip. Oliver moved up beside her, grabbing the glass out of her hand and she scowled at him.

"I was drinking that."

"You're also underage." He reminded her.

"Really? My ID says otherwise. Besides, my metabolism will burn it off before it effects me."

"Then why are you drinking it?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "I was hoping to drink fast enough that something would happen and I could drown out his nauseating speech."

"And that's why I took it away from you." He was looking towards the stage where Sebastian had just left, kissing a woman on the cheek.

"Nice speech, Ollie, I had no idea you cared so much about politics."

Oliver pulled his eyes away to look at his other side where his sister had just joined them. "Well, I care about the city and Sebastian has become something of a friend to me."

Thea looked towards the man in question where he had just put an arm around the woman. "He has a way of doing that."

"Who is that?" Cat asked, causing Thea to look over at her.

"Ollie's ex, so I hope you're not the jealous type, they're still pretty close."

Cat let out a snort of amusement. "Yeah, your brother and I? Totally not happening."

Thea gave her a confused look before looking at her brother, who stepped back so the girls could greet each other.

"Right. Lina, this is my sister, Thea Queen. Thea, my new Assistant, Lina Calhoun."

"Another new assistant? What happened to the blonde?"

"She's out of town. Lina is more of my personal assistant."

"Poor girl." Thea said with a grin. "I pity anyone who has to try to keep my brother in order."

"Eh, I know how to use a whip." Cat's eyes widened as she realized how that could be taken. "In a totally non kinky kind of way, just to clarify."

A look of horror appeared on Thea's face. "Thank you for clarifying, I think?"

"How's Roy?" Oliver suddenly asked.

"Handsome, brooding, usual." The younger Queen rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I totally forgot you were dating him." Cat couldn't stop herself from saying.

Thea spun on her. "Why?"

"Because of this." Cat pulled out her phone and pulled up Jackson's profile page.

"Roy's pretending to be someone named Jackson?" Thea asked in disbelief, taking the phone as she began scrolling through pictures.

"Oh, that's the best part. I saw him one day and thought it was Jackson, until Oliver told me who he was. Besides Jackson is in London."

"And completely rich." Thea murmured. "Like really rich. But holy, they look identical."

Cat frowned as a thought popped into her head. Sure, back during the whole Kanima thing, she had looked into Jackson's birth records but maybe there was something that wasn't shared, maybe Roy was also adopted. But she wasn't about to say that out loud. She'd ask Oliver later.

"They really do." Cat agreed.

"So, why's my boyfriend such a topic of interest?" Thea returned the phone to Cat, looking at her brother.

"Well, Thea, his idol put an arrow in him and I just want to make sure there are no lingering effects."

Cat's head popped up, an eyebrow raised as she stared at Oliver. This story she hadn't heard, interesting indeed.

Thea's smile dropped. "Oh my god. Now that I think about it, he did something completely out of character this morning-" Oliver stepped forward, a serious look on his face. "-He showed up to work on time."

"Ha ha."

"Thea, it's wonderful." Moira Queen joined them, hugging her daughter.

:Just proud to do my civic duty?" Thea replied with a grin.

"I'm the one who's proud." Moira announced. "You've taken Oliver's… hobby and turned it into a successful business."

"Hobby?" Oliver questioned as Cat snickered behind him.

"Ms. Calhoun, lovely to see you again." Moira nodded at her before walking off, pulling Thea along with her.

"Hobby?" Oliver whispered.

"Hobby." Cat repeated with a grin.

"Oliver."

Both him and Cat turned around to see Sebastian and the woman Oliver had been staring at walking up to them.

"Thank you for those kind words." They shook hands before giving each other a quick, manly hug.

"I speak the truth." Oliver answered and Cat resisted the urge again to gag.

"Forgive me, some friends just walked in." Sebastian excused himself and walked off, leaving them alone with the woman who smiled at Oliver before glancing at her, the smile dropping before looking back at Oliver and stepping forward to hug him, albeit awkwardly.

"Glad you could come." Oliver told her.

"Sebastian invited me." The woman said with a smile.

"Yes." Oliver nodded. "I've heard you two have been spending a lot of time together."

"we're just friends." The woman hesitantly replied, glancing at her again.

"So are we." Cat said with a raised eyebrow, knowing what this woman was thinking.

"Oh, I wasn't- I mean, I didn't- it doesn't-" the woman faltered, a blush creeping up to her face.

Oliver sighed. "Ignore Lina. She's made it her mission in life to make everyone as uncomfortable as possible. By the way, Lina Calhoun this is Laurel Lance an old friend of mine. Lina works for me."

"Oh." Laurel smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you Lina."

"Likewise." Cat replied with a smile before it dropped and she turned away from them, her vision going hazy.

"Lina?" Oliver called her name, flashing a small, almost embarrassed smile at Laurel as he wondered what Cat's problem was.

"we have to go." The redhead suddenly announced, half turning back to them.

Oliver's eyes widened when he saw her eyes were glowing and he quickly stepped in front of her before she could face Laurel. "Right, I forgot about that thing. I'll talk to you soon, Laurel."

He quickly ushered Cat away.

"Cat. What's going on?" He demanded to know. "Your eyes are glowing. Laurel almost saw them, hell, everyone almost saw them."

"Someone's blowing up a building. I don't know how I know this. I mean, yay, I'm glad I do but I don't know how much time we have, we need to-"

She was interrupted by the sound of en explosion as everyone around them gasped and rushed outside to see what was going on.

"No." Cat cried, turning to look at Oliver. "There were people in there. Innocent people, just cleaning the building and- and others, I think there's still some alive."

"Come on." He told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the secret door and down the steps to the Lair where they were met by Diggs, who told them where it had happened, just blocks away from the club.

"Can you patch me in to police and fire?" Oliver asked.

Cat nodded, sitting down in front of the computer and patching into the radio's. A voice came out through the speakers, announcing there were people on the fifth floor still and another voice telling them to fall back.

Cat stood up, shedding her suit jacket even as Oliver shook his head.

"I got this, Cat."

"What about-" She began only to be cut off by him.

"I got this, stay here, see if you can find anything out about who did this."

She sat back in the chair with a small huff.

"Zen, remember?" Diggs told her as Oliver got ready to leave.

Cat nodded, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Practicing your breathing?"

"No, I'm trying to see more. I saw the building explode. It keeps coming in and out, I just want it to work, maybe see who did it." She grew silent, slowly breathing in and out.

"Shrapnel." She finally said. "Souvenirs. Rally."

"Cat?" Diggle questioned with a frown.

She opened her eyes and he fell back against his chair, his eyes widening as he reached for the tranq gun Cat forced them to always keep nearby.

"What?" Cat asked, sounding funny to herself. She ran her tongue over her teeth, sighing when she realized she had fangs. "Diggy? I'm fine, I promise."

"Your eyes are glowing." He pointed out, his hand around the gun now, but he didn't pick it up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, something weird is going on."

"But you're okay?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Then what were those words you said?"

She frowned. "Shrapnel, souvenirs, rally. I don't know what they mean yet. Ugh, I'm a newbie Seer all over again."

Diggle let go of the gun, instead writing down what she was saying. "Anything else at all? What brought this vision on, what else did you see?"

"I don't know how it happened, when it did, Oliver said my eyes glowed. But there was a van, a man was watching before he set off the bomb, so I don't think he was there for money."

"Then what?" Diggs asked with a frown.

"I don't know, 'cause he's psycho?"

The phone rang and Cat leaned over to put it on speaker. "Go." She said by way of greeting.

"Everyone's out." Oliver told them.

"Is there a grey van around there?" Cat asked. "the passenger side door will have a dent in it."

"Hold on." He disappeared for a few moments before coming back on the line. "No, nothing around here."

"He's gone." Cat said with a frown.

Oliver sighed. "Both of you, go home and get some rest, I'll be on the lookout, we'll talk tomorrow at work."

He hung up and Cat turned big puppy dog eyes on him.

"Fine." He grumbled "I'll drive you home."

"Aww, Diggy, you're the best."

… … …

"You see this?" Diggle asked when she walked into the office the next morning.

"You're holding a tablet so I'm going to guess it's whatever is on the tablet, in which case no, I doubt I've seen it. I crashed when I got home. I forgot how exhausting my powers were when I was just learning."

"It's the bombers manifesto. 300 pages of anti- government hate."

"Wait, what?" Cat put her bag down on her desk and walked over, grabbing the tablet out of her hand as she began to read it.

"What's that?" Oliver asked walking in.

"The bomber's manifesto." Cat replied. "Diggy says he put it online."

"Can you do anything with that?" He asked, coming to read it over her shoulder.

"Do you think he's connected to the guy in the skull mask?" Diggle asked.

"No." Cat absently replied.

"I think he's a lone wolf with his own agenda." Oliver agreed.

"He's an idiot is what he is." Cat said, still reading. "and I very much doubt he's a wolf, unless of course you didn't mean in the literal sense which I'm guessing now you probably didn't."

"I didn't, so we need to find him before he finds us."

"Find who?" Isabel asked, stopping in front of the door.

Beside him, Cat let out a small growl that only Oliver could hear and he put a soothing hand on her back.

"Nothing." He smoothly replied. "Could I help you with something?"

"I couldn't help but notice your usual assistant isn't back and I was wondering when she would return and this one would go back to IT. That hair really isn't professional." Isabel sneered at her.

"I really don't like you." Cat scowled at her.

"Zen." Diggle whispered under his breath.

"I'm back today."

They all looked up to see Felicity standing there, a strained smile on her face as she handed Cat her keys.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your car."

"Oh good, now you can go back into IT where you won't be seen." Isabel glared at Cat and she wanted nothing more than to punch the woman out.

"Actually, Isabel, that's not going to happen." Oliver said, a small smile on his lips. "You see, Cat did such a great job while Felicity was gone, I've actually fired her from IT and hired her as my new personal assistant."

Isabel's glare turned to one of surprise. "What does that even mean?"

"That you'll be seeing a lot more of me." Cat grinned now, happy to make her angry.

Isabel's eyes narrowed before she turned and stomped away.

"You growled at her." Oliver said with a raised eyebrow.

"My wolf, my seer and I are all in agreement, we don't like her."

"What did I miss?" Felicity asked, cautiously moving into the room. "I mean, I got the news report about the bombing, which is why I came back but what else did I miss. I didn't realize until I was on my way back that I missed the full moon." She turned to Cat, guilt flashing on her face. "I'm so sorry Lina."

"Don't be. I wanted you to focus on Barry, besides, Stiles showed up."

The blonde's eyes grew wide. "Stiles? From BHills? The one you totally like."

Cat grinned and nodded, opening her mouth to say more when Oliver interrupted them.

"Later maybe? We need to find this guy before he finds his next target. Felicity, I'm glad you're back, we need you here."

"I talk out of turn." Cat stage whispered. "Drives him absolutely nuts."

Oliver sighed and shook his head. "She does, she really really does."

Felicity grinned. "Let me contact Detective Lance about the bomb residue, then after, Lina, you'll have to tell me everything."

… … …

It wasn't until after work, down in the lair, that Cat got to tell Felicity anything about what had happened during the full moon and Stiles' visit. Felicity had spent her time catching up at work, as well as reaching out to the Detective and trying to see if she could fine anything out about the bomber and Cat was stuck training a new person in IT. He was a male and Cat had to stop herself from chuckling, wondering if Oliver had a hand in it because either way, she was never going to let him live that down. Or let him forget about his imaginary techie girl fetish. When she wasn't downstairs with the new guy, Cat got to follow Oliver to super boring meetings where she had to take notes for him. If not for Isabel, she would have spent the majority of the meetings glaring at Oliver, instead, Isabel glared at her the whole time and Cat really, really could not stand that woman. She rubbed her the wrong way and there was just something off about her. She missed her powers.

But after work, they all met up in the lair, Oliver telling Cat to go change so they could get a workout in. They sparred for awhile, Oliver getting in a few cheap hits that were meant to piss her off in an attempt to help her keep her heart rate down and not go crazy whenever she got pissed off. She was improving at it. Her eyes still glowed blue when she was angry but she still fought hard to fight it back, to not be so angry.

When they were done, she moved off to the corner to do some relaxation Yoga. Felicity sat on a mat near her while Cat caught her up on everything, telling her about being locked up and almost transforming when Stiles showed up, having planned it with Diggs earlier that day.

"You said almost transformed." Felicity pointed out while Cat moved from Uttanasana to Garudasana. "Does that mean you stopped?"

"Yes." Cat grunted, holding the pose. "I stopped when I saw him. Most wolves can control the shift if they have an anchor. Which could be anything. More often than not, it's a person. Scott used Allison, Isaac had me and I guess I have Stiles."

"But that's great." Felicity exclaimed. "l mean, you didn't shift and you didn't go… well crazy, so are you okay now?"

"Far from it." Cat let out a snort, switching to the Dolphin pose. "I stopped the shifting but then the hallucinations started and it was bad. They finally knocked me out."

"Oh god, so what then? I mean, you're still here, Oliver doesn't think you're dangerous, right? So are you going home?"

"I'm not done here yet." The blonde replied, moving to downward dog. "I don't feel like I'm done yet so I'm staying until I am and Oliver's going to work with me on control. I need to find balance between the two in order to beat this. They're both warring inside me, trying for dominance and that's what made the others crazy."

"But you're different."

"They seem to think so, especially since I didn't go crazy within the first couple days. So now I'm learning to be all Buddhist like."

"How's that working?"

Now Cat moved to the Cobra, glancing over at Felicity with a sigh. "I don't know. I got a vision last night about the bombing, then I tried to see more after. Each time I did, my eyes glowed, fangs even started appearing. And with Stiles, well the day after the full moon, we were getting all sorts of hot and heavy when I started transforming. Scared the shit out of me, City, I don't want to hurt him."

"You didn't tell me that part."

Cat rolled over with a small yelp, so focused on her yoga and catching Felicity up she didn't hear Oliver behind them.

"Why didn't you tell me that part?" Oliver asked, his arms crossed as he looked down at her.

"Because I'm not sharing with you how I tried to have sex with my boyfriend but started shifting." She cried.

"It's important."

"No, it's not."

"You're too young anyways." Oliver decided.

Cat glanced at Felicity with wide eyes before looking at Oliver in disbelief. "I really hope you're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

The redhead rolled to her feet, scowling as she looked up at Oliver. "Thanks for your input _Dad. _But I really don't think I need you to tell me whether or not I'm too young for sex. Because if you really want to go there, I don't mind sharing my first time with Scott."

Oliver looked ill thinking about that. Cat had quickly become like a little sister to him and it kind of made him sick thinking of her having sex, just like it did when he thought of Thea doing it. And there it was, now he had horrible images in his mind.

"I thought Scott was your best friend." Felicity said.

"He is but we were more for a while." Cat explained. "I'm going to head home, okay? Let me know if you learn anything new. I'm taking a shower, then I'm going to see if I can crack that Manifesto."

"Do you think you can?" Felicity asked.

"You haven't yet so I don't know." She honestly replied. "Something tells me if this wackjob is going to post it online, he knows how to hide himself pretty well. I miss the days when I was like, thee most amazing hacker in town. The joys of being from a small town."

"We'll get it, I know we will." Felicity smiled, waving at her as she left.

… … …


	10. Chapter 10

**I dunno, didja maybe kinda forget to review? how could I go a whole chapter without one review... ONE! arghhhh... it's my birthweek... be nice... **

_**AN: This is very important! I have started my own makeup line, inspired by certain shows... one is obviously Teen Wolf... would anyone SERIOUSLY buy it, once I go live? Alpha, beta, and Omega eyeshadow to start :) Firefox, banshee, hunter, stuff like that. any one? i'll be opening an ETSY store... so who wants the link? respond with I!  
**_

**So... i got a tumblr for all this stuff :) my username is psychobarbieswriting Please follow me, please check me out there. You can send me prompts for drabbles and ficlets there. and you can send me art for any story I have there..**.

yayyyy

about this story: You should know, I'm condensing the season of Arrow into the time that Cat is gone from Beacon Hill... I mean, why not, ya know?

... ... ...

Cat was on her laptop, trying to hack the stupid manifesto when a bright light lit up her room and an explosion was heard.

"Ah, shit." She murmured to herself, grabbing her phone and climbing out through the window and up to the roof. It was exactly as she feared, another bomb had gone off and this time she was given no warning. She called Felicity.

"Lina, can you get here?" She asked when she picked up.

"Do you want me to help Oliver?"

"No," Oliver's voice came on the line, Felicity having conferenced her in to their conversation that already taking place. "I'm following him, on my bike. Get to the lair, see if you can track him down on a computer."

Cat sighed but hung up, knowing that he was more than likely doing this on purpose to keep her out of anything and everything for the time being. She contemplated ignoring him and going to help but with no vision to give her insight, it wouldn't exactly be super easy to find them. So instead she went back into the apartment, grabbing her keys and heading to the lair.

When she arrived, Diggle was sitting, reading a tablet and Felicity was hunched over one of the computers, looking completely frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"He scrambled his signal." Felicity replied, looking ready to pout. "We lost him."

"What happened?" Oliver asked, storming into the lair and making a beeline for Felicity.

"He's using cellular technology to detonate his bombs. Clearly his expertise extends to obscuring that signal."

"Felicity, your expertise is supposed to trump his." Oliver snapped, walking away.

"Excuse me?" the blonde asked turning in her seat before slowly getting up. "If you have something to say to me Oliver, than say it."

He turned on her again. "People are dying. So I would like you to pull your head out of Central City and get back in the game."

"Sure, right after you get yours out of your ass." She shot back, her cheeks flushing in anger.

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked this time, looking at her in disbelief that she would say that to him.

"Alright." Diggs tried to diffuse the situation. "Let's just take a step back."

"No." Felicity snapped. "I want to know what that crack about Central City was supposed to imply?"

"When the first bomb went off, you weren't here. When the second bomb went off, you sent me the wrong way." Oliver's tone was harsh and Cat moved closer, ready to get in between them before it became a yelling match.

"After you didn't catch him in the first place." The blonde cried, looking ready to burst into tears.

"Don't blame me 'cause you didn't have it tonight. I bet Cat would've done it properly."

"Don't you dare bring me into this." Cat warned him.

"I need some air." Felicity hissed, pushing past him and rushing out of the room.

Cat stepped up and took her place, glaring at Oliver with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Find him." He told her, turning away but she grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Don't ever talk to me that way." She snapped. "And you better apologize to City. How dare you try to make her feel worse by throwing me in her face. I wouldn't know anything about hacking if not for her."

"But you wouldn't have screwed this up."

"Neither did she." Cat stepped forward, giving his shoulder a small push, noting it was making him angry and not caring. "So, he got one over on us? How was she supposed to know he could scramble signals? Felicity's not psychic you know."

"But you are. How come you didn't warn me?" He asked, switching topics and making her the new subject of his ire. "You were told about the last one, how come you didn't know about this one?"

"I knew like 2 seconds before the last one." She exploded. "I wasn't given any type of warning about this one."

He stepped closer to her, his eyes narrowing. "Then maybe you should try harder. Then maybe we could catch him long before he kills anyone."

Cat's eyes flashed blue as she shoved him back, watching him stumble back into the table. "Go to hell, Oliver. Don't you dare blame everyone's death on me."

She stomped past him, following after Felicity who was in the alley, wiping at her eyes. She attempted to give Cat a smile, failing miserably at it and Cat didn't really blame her. She wanted to comfort her friend but she was too angry at Oliver herself. How dare he tell her to try harder, he knew everything she went through when the Nogitsune was messing with her and she was being blamed for things going wrong, yet here he was blaming her.

"Want to go home?" She blurted out instead.

Felicity nodded with a small sniffle.

"Want to stop and get some ice cream?"

Another nod and they walked to her car.

"You look mad, did he say something else?" Felicity asked when they were on the road.

"Yeah but that's not important, it was a dig at me, not you, it became my fault."

"He's such an asshole."

"An asshole you're completely head over heels for." Cat replied, a teasing tone to her voice.

"No." Felicity protested.

"Right." Cat dragged the word out, wondering how neither Felicity nor Oliver could see they were completely in to each other.

"What?" Felicity asked, looking completely innocent.

"Nothing." Cat muttered, pulling into a nearby diner that claimed to have the best ice cream sundaes. They got out of the car and went inside, going up to the window to order, making small chit chat as they waited for their sundaes. When their numbers were called, Felicity grabbed her hot fudge sundae as Cat grabbed her large Banana split and moved to a table.

"You're seriously not eating that." Felicity said, staring at it in awe. The thing was massive. It had to be the worlds largest banana with about 6 different kinds of ice cream. Cat only shrugged as she dug into her sundae, telling Felicity about her insane metabolism in between bites. In fact when she was done hers, she finished off the last of Felicity's, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"I can't get fat, even if I tried." Cat told her with a grin, licking the spoon as she glanced up at the television in the diner. She waved Felicity towards it and they both watched as Sebastian Blood talked about having a rally for the city.

"He's crazy." Felicity cried. "There's a bomber out there and he wants to gather people together?"

"I met him last night, I don't like him." Cat told her. "There's something off about him."

"Like what?"

"You got me." Cat replied with a shrug. "I just don't like him. Besides, this is all a ploy to look like he's amazing and to get people to vote for him as Mayor. I wouldn't vote for him." She finished, making a face.

"Maybe because you can't even vote yet?" Felicity teased her.

"I totally can by the time elections roll around." She cried. "If I was actually a citizen of this city, which I'm not but I don't think you should vote for him either."

"Oliver is." The blonde reminded her.

"Ugh, Oliver deserves to be kicked in the face right now. He was so out of line. So let's not talk about him, how about I finish telling you about Stiles."

"I can't believe he showed up here." Felicity all but squealed. "That's so romantic."

Cat grinned, turning the topic towards her and Stiles as she caught Felicity up on everything.

… … …

The next day, Cat and Felicity were in the lair, against Cat's better judgement, taking another crack manifesto. The guy was good and Cat almost missed the days of small town security and her ability to crack through anything in very little time.

"Hovering over us isn't going to make something magically appear." Cat called out without looking up from her screen.

"How can he be hidden from you both?"

"Because I'm a 17 year old high school student, who just might be a computer genius but that doesn't make me the best in the world."

"Cant you try and see something?" Oliver asked.

Cat frowned, reigning in the anger that sparked up inside her. "Don't go there again Oliver."

"Maybe we should just head to the Rally." He muttered.

"Hold on." Felicity cried. "I got something. The bomb remnants we got from Lance, I just finished analyzing them and the designs identical to bombs used by an anti-government militia group called The Movement. Lucky for us, they have a very active and hackable message board." She typed a few more things before the board appeared on Cat's computer screen and she began to scroll through it, coming across a name.

"Oh my god." Cat whispered in disbelief.

"What?" Oliver said, turning to her.

"Shrapnel, souvenirs, rally." She spoke the words she had come out with the night of the first bombing. "He will do something at the Rally, he goes by the name Shrapnel-"

"And he owns a souvenir shop right here in Starling City." Felicity finished. "I got his IP address through the group."

"Do you need back up?" Diggle asked.

"No, I need you at the Rally."

"What about me?"

He frowned as he stared at Cat, wondering what to do. There was no point in them both going to the souvenir shop but he was leery about sending her to the Rally. If something were to happen and she lost control, that would be bad news for them all.

"You're going to make me stay here, aren't you?" She replied with a pout.

"For now, I'll go to the Souvenir shop, Diggs will go to the Rally and we'll call you when we discover something."

"That's your way of keeping me out of the public." Cat said with a raised eyebrow, turning back to the computer. "Fine, whatever."

Oliver opened his mouth to say more but thought better of it, turning to get ready instead.

"Cat…" Felicity started.

"You called me Cat." The redhead mumbled.

"Well, everyone else is down here, I'm getting used to it for when you're on the field."

"I'm not going back out to the field." Cat said with a sigh. "I'm a liability, in case you haven't noticed. Oliver will do everything to keep me out of it."

Felicity waited until the guys left before speaking again. "Then show you're not a liability."

"How?" Cat asked.

"Go to the Rally. If you think he's going to hit there, then go and help Diggs."

Cat frowned, scrolling through the website some more as she thought about the pro's and con's before jumping up, realizing Felicity was right. She was no use just sitting here, waiting for Oliver to decide when she could handle being out in public. She was Catalina Francesa Danvers, a badass before any of this stuff had happened and she wasn't going to sit around while innocent people died.

"I'm going." Cat cried.

"Not like that." Felicity told her. "I bought you something on the way home when I felt super guilty about missing the full moon. Don't tell Oliver I stopped, that would just give him more ammo. It's over there with your bow." She pointed to where Cat kept her bow, and the redhead walked over to it, pulling some clothes out of a bag, she held them up and looked at Felicity with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Well Oliver wears green, Roy has a red hoodie and Sarah wore black but well, there weren't a lot of color choices."

"Who's Sarah?" she asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you after, I thought the it would be nice, make you feel like you're part of the team."

"Leather?" Cat asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, well Oliver once told me that the leather is very protective."

Cat sighed but moved to go change anyways, pulling the black leather pants on, followed by a black long sleeve top and hoodie. She could learn to move with the pants but would be more comfortable with her old leather jacket that Erica had bought her what seemed forever ago, as opposed to the one Felicity had given her. As she looked at herself in the mirror, admiring how the pants hugged her curves. She pulled out her phone, quickly snapping a picture and sending it to Stiles, who's reply was almost instantaneous, full of capitals and exclamation marks. Cat smiled, skipping out of the bathroom to join Felicity again.

"You look… dangerous." Felicity noted with a grin.

"These are hot, definitely hot. I might use them to seduce Stiles later." She grinned as Felicity stood up and moved to another section, pulling another bag out of hiding.

"And to top it off, I found this in Barry's belongings, he made one for Oliver and I'm guessing he was making one for you after he found out about you, so here you go." Felicity held out something in her hand and Cat took it, turning it over to realize it was a black mask. She glanced up at the blonde in surprise.

"Obviously Barry thinks you're meant to be a superhero and well, I do too."

"I don't know if I can do this." Cat whispered. "I don't know if I can go out there and not hurt someone who's innocent."

Felicity stepped forward, grabbing her shoulders. "Lina… Cat… You won't hurt someone, I know you won't and you need to have more faith in yourself. You are full of greatness, so stop trying to hide it." She let go, reaching into the bag for one more item. "I also took another page out of Sarah's book and got you a wig so no one will know it's you."

Cat took the wig. It was dark brown, long and curly and reminded her so much of Allison that it hurt.

They were interrupted by the beeping of the phone, signifying Oliver was trying to talk to them and both girls put their headsets in so they were connected.

"Felicity." Oliver whispered.

"Here. Did you find him?" The blonde asked.

"No, he said he rigged the plaza with an explosive device."

Felicity turned to glance at the TV where the Rally was happening live. "Oliver, it's crazy town there, that bomb could be anywhere."

"I can narrow that down, give me Diggle."

"Why are you whispering?" Cat asked as Felicity went about connecting them to Diggs.

"Go." Diggle said by way of greeting.

"Shrapnel said he rigged the perimeter with RDX." Oliver told him.

"On it."

"You're heading to the plaza too, right?" Felicity asked.

"Not yet." Came Oliver's reply. "I need you to pull up anything you can on the store. Blueprints, permits, schematics, anything."

"He has you trapped there, doesn't he?" Cat asked.

"Yes, I can't move."

"I'll come help you."

"No." Oliver all but yelled. "Just get me what you can."

"I'm going to help Diggs." Cat decided.

"Cat, no." Oliver's voice was loud again before he quickly lowered it. "You need to stay there."

"And you need to worry about getting out of there and not about me." Cat replied, squeezing Felicity's shoulder before taking off, putting the wig on as she hurried up the steps.

"Cat, don't do anything stupid." Oliver was hissing.

"Okay, I got something." Felicity said, pulling the attention away from Cat who yanked the ear piece out of her ear so she could concentrate on getting to the Plaza. The streets were jam packed with cars and foot traffic so she left her car, running along the sidewalk and keeping to the shadows as much as possible.

She reached the plaza, moving around the outside as she looked for Diggle, keeping her head down so she could remain inconspicuous. She had forgoed the mask for now and she knew she was unrecognizable but it was better to be safe than sorry. She quickly found him and ran up to him.

"Have you found it yet?"

"Excuse me? Found what?" Diggs asked, trying to look innocent.

"Disguise worked." Cat said with a smirk, following him to the next speaker. "It's me Diggy."

"Cat, you look… way different."

"Kind of the point."

"Got it." He noted as he looked through the back of the speaker. He held a hand to ear, speaking into the headset he had. "I'm on the east side, I found the trigger." He glanced over at Cat. "this is all in the sound equipment."

Felicity ran up to them, slowing down when she saw the trigger.

"Shrapnel activates it by cellular transmission."

Diggs nodded. "So we don't have to disarm it, just disable it."

"I can do that, I think." Felicity glanced up at both of them. "I hope."

"Be careful." Diggs warned her. "He probably put a safeguard, tampering with it could set it off."

"Step away, or we all know how this ends."

All three turned to see a man pointing a gun at them while holding up the trigger in his other hand. Cat could feel Diggs muscles tensing and as he went to charge the guy, who she could only guess was Shrapnel, she pushed him aside just as the gun went off and she felt searing pain in her shoulder. Around them people screamed, Felicity yelled her name and Cat glanced down at the wound on her shoulder, noting that this was something completely new for her. She glanced back up with a growl and saw Shrapnel's eyes widen in fear and she knew her eyes were glowing, her fangs out and she could see the claws on her hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, staring at her in horror.

"Cat, fight this." Felicity whispered, grabbing her hand.

Cat shook her head, realizing her friend was there and took a deep breath, pushing the anger away as she felt the claws and fang recede. When she opened her eyes, Shrapnel had moved away from them, disappearing into the crowd but Cat quickly found him as he tossed something up into the air and in one swift movement, she grabbed her bow, pulling out an arrow and shooting at it, just as another arrow hit it. The bomb exploded in mid air as everyone began to scream and Cat glanced around to see Oliver there on his bike, having shot the other arrow.

"Cat." He yelled for her, knowing she was nearby and she ran over, jumping on the back as he took off after Shrapnel who was trying to escape them.

"Gun or arrow?" She asked as he drove his bike up the stairs and Shrapnel turned to shoot at them.

"Arrow, no killing." He told her, dodging the bullets.

She pulled another arrow out, aiming at Shrapnel's gun and shooting it out of his hand, hearing Oliver mumble nice under his breath as he skidded to a stop beside the bomber. Cat jumped off the back, raising her bow and aiming it at the guy. Oliver was right behind her but didn't get the chance to raise his bow as Shrapnel turned to them with a trigger in his hand

"Drop the bow." He cried. "I have charges planted all over Starling City. I drop this stick, they all blow and there will be nothing you, nor that freaky thing beside you, can do about it."

"Cat." Oliver softly began.

Cat nodded, seemingly knowing what he wanted as she relaxed and slowly put her bow on the ground.

"Just don't do anything stupid." She pleaded with the guy, looking desperate.

Shrapnel turned to her and Cat could see Oliver out of the corner of her eye, lift his bow, shooting at the guy's trigger and breaking the wire in half. Shrapnel turned back to him and began hitting the button before he realized the trigger had been shot in half.

"Cat?" Oliver said her name again and she grinned, stepping forward and punching him in the face, knocking the guy out.

She turned with a smile and he only raised an eyebrow at her, walking back to his bike.

"Nice hair." He commented.

"Yeah, I know. Felicity hooked me up." She got on the back of his bike as the police appeared and converged on the bomber. Oliver started up the bike and took off before the police could approach them. They got back to the lair and went downstairs to where Diggs and Felicity were, having cleared out from the Plaza the moment Oliver had arrived.

"You took a bullet for me." Diggs said, the moment she came into view. "You didn't have to."

"You were shot?" Oliver asked, reeling on her.

"Oh, right, I was." Cat said with a frown, her shoulder burning now that she remembered. She yanked the wig off, along with the hoodie and shirt, leaving her in only a sports bra as she looked at the bullet wound. The bullet was still in her and she knew she had to get it out before it healed over. Having to cut herself open again to get to the bullet was not her idea of fun, she had to do it for Scott once.

"Sit down." Oliver steered her towards a chair, pushing her into it as he moved to get the first aid supplies. He stopped to speak to Diggle for a few moments before the taller man clasped his shoulder and called out a goodbye to the girls and left. Felicity disappeared, not wanting to watch him pull the bullet out of her friend as Oliver sat down in front of her, looking at her shoulder.

"You're not bleeding anymore." He noted. "In fact, this hole, looks… small-ish?"

"It is." Cat told him. "You better get it out quick before it heals. Cutting me open to retrieve it, not so much fun."

He smiled at her. "And you've done that before?"

"For Scott, once, I almost threw up."

"I can guarantee you that I won't throw up." He grabbed some tweezers, moving closer so he could dig out the bullet.

She let out a small grunt of pain, watching him as he pulled it out, dropping the bullet on the table beside them. He grabbed a cloth, cleaning the blood from her shoulder as he stared closely at the wound.

"It's healing." He noted.

"Yup." She replied, glancing around to make sure Felicity was still not around. "You need to apologize to her."

He sighed, leaning back. "I know. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten on your case about seeing something. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Good. Thank you." She replied. "but City's the one who's really hurt and if you make her this upset again, I have no problem punching a hole through your chest."

He smiled in amusement before it dropped, seeing the serious look on her face. "You're serious."

"Very." She replied just as the blonde came back in, smiling at Cat.

"You stopped transforming." Felicity reminded her. "I mean, he shot you, I don't blame you for shifting but you stopped it right away, that's good right?"

Cat nodded as she stood up and grabbed a shirt to pull over her, smiling at her blonde friend. "Thanks to you City, you pulled me back."

She smiled at her young friend. "You came back though, you didn't hurt anyone, I told you that you could do it and you did."

"Thank you." She grabbed Felicity's hand and squeezed. "I need to grab something from my car, I'll meet you there, okay?"

The blonde nodded and Cat hurried away, smiling as Oliver began his apology to Felicity.

… … …


	11. Chapter 11

thanks, I do write for myself, I do.. it just worries me when I go from like 15-20 reviews a chapter to like none... I worry no one is reading it... and if that's the case, i might as well keep this story in my folder and read it myself... ya know? I'm just saying... :s **  
**

_**AN: This is very important! I have started my own makeup line, inspired by certain shows... one is obviously Teen Wolf... would anyone SERIOUSLY buy it, once I go live? Alpha, beta, and Omega eyeshadow to start :) Firefox, banshee, hunter, stuff like that. any one? i'll be opening an ETSY store... so who wants the link? respond with I!  
**_

**So... i got a tumblr for all this stuff :) my username is psychobarbieswriting Please follow me, please check me out there. You can send me prompts for drabbles and ficlets there. and you can send me art for any story I have there..**.

yayyyy

about this story: You should know, I'm condensing the season of Arrow into the time that Cat is gone from Beacon Hill... I mean, why not, ya know?

... ... ...

"Are you sure you don't want me to go downstairs?" Cat asked as they exited the car.

"No. I want you to meet Roy." Oliver told him as he moved through a hidden doorway and into the alley. Cat hurried to keep up with him in her super high heels. She was pretty sure if she wasn't a werewolf, or even a Seer with extra powers that included agility and grace, she would be falling on her face non stop. But she had to admit, she had super cute shoes now and being Oliver's assistant, she could show off said cute shoes. She knew if she could actually see Erica, the blonde would be so happy for her.

"Hello Roy."

The Jackson look alike turned to glance at them, eyes drifting over Cat but he didn't act as if he recognized her. He glanced once more at Oliver before turning away. "Lurking in an alley, that's not at all creepy."

"He sounds just like him." Cat said with a small shake of her head.

Oliver ignored her though. "When I ran the club, I learned all the secret entrances."

Roy didn't turn around as he began walking back towards the club.

"I never got to thank you for saving my Mother's life." Oliver continued, causing Roy to stop and stare at him. "Thea told me. She said you were very brave."

"I did what anyone would have done." Roy replied, looking decidedly uncomfortable as he turned to walk away again.

"Not anyone. It takes a lot to run towards danger, not away from it."

"That sounded like praise." Roy hesitantly said, slowing down to look back at Oliver. "I thought where I was concerned, you didn't approve."

Oliver ignored that part. "Thea says you were also hit with some fallen debris, how are you feeling?"

Cat's head cocked to the side, listening as Roy's heartbeat began to speed up. "It uh, mostly missed me. I'm fine, I gotta get back to work."

Oliver nodded, calling out to him one last time. "By the way, this is my new assistant, Lina. She just moved here from a small town, Beacon Hills. Ever hear of it?"

Roy glanced at her again before shaking his head. "No." He disappeared inside and Cat turned to him.

"What was that for?" She asked Oliver. "I thought you were convinced it was Roy."

"I am but you weren't. Just checking. How was he when I was talking to him?"

Cat's eyes widened in realization. "That's why you brought me. Well, he really doesn't recognize me, so I'm convinced. But he was lying about the debris part if you must know. He knows something weird is going on with him but it's not like he's going to blurt it out to you anytime soon."

Oliver sighed, motioning her to follow him to the lair. "you're right."

"Did Roy mention anything about the guy in the skull mask who injected him?" Felicity asked as they entered, looking up from the security camera's.

"Roy's not the kind of guy who's comfortable discussing his feelings."

"Not like you and me, huh?" Diggle couldn't help inputting, making Cat giggle.

Oliver shot her a glare to which she shrugged. "Well, he's not wrong."

"And you're so good at sharing your feelings?" He shot back.

"Don't get mad but I think we need a new plan on finding this creepy mask guy. Scaring the crap out of low life's isn't yielding results." Felicity interrupted them.

"I'm open to any and all suggestions." Oliver told her.

"Maybe we're over thinking this." Diggle pondered. "maybe the guy in the mask got that you were after him and skipped town."

Oliver shook his head. "He didn't go to all the trouble to recreate the serum and test it on people just to walk away. He's still out there and we need to locate him."

A phone began going off and Felicity picked up, looking at it.

"It's Detective Lance, for the Arrow."

Oliver grabbed the phone. "Yes, Detective."

"Can we meet?" Cat heard Lance's voice.

"What is it?" Oliver abruptly asked.

"Someone wants to talk to you."

Oliver closed his eyes, trying to keep the annoyance off his face as he answered the Detective and told him when and where to meet. When he hung up, he looked at Cat, telling her to suit up.

"You want me to meet Lance now?"

"I want you for back up." He told her. "He wants me to meet Laurel, who set me up last time. She had cops waiting for me."

"And you don't think this is a set up?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, going to grab her outfit.

"That's why you're coming." He replied.

"Why are you even going to meet her?" She grumbled.

"Because it's Laurel." Felicity mumbled, knowing only Cat could hear her. "And he'd do anything for her."

Cat held back a giggle as she went to change and when she came out she looked at her friend with amusement in her eyes as she put on the wig and mask. "Green doesn't look good on you, City."

"What? I look good in green, don't i?"

Cat erupted into giggles just as Oliver joined them, motioning her to follow.

"Totally not what I meant."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked as they went to his bike.

"Nothing at all." She replied, waiting for him to get on before she got on the back. "You know, riding without a helmet is very dangerous."

"Why are you worried?" He shot back as he took off. "You'll be fine."

"I think. And what about you?" she yelled over the engine.

"I'll be fine." He promised.

Cat merely shrugged as she held onto him, quiet for the rest of the ride. When they reached the building, Oliver told her to sweep the perimeter and to be on the lookout for anything amiss. She resisted the urge to salute him as they split up and she did a quick sweep before giving him the go ahead as she went up to the roof, moving into the shadows so she could have a view of everything around them.

"Hello Laurel." Oliver said, his voice deeper.

"You're late." Laurel complained as she spun around.

"I had to circle around and make sure there wasn't a SWAT team waiting for me again."

Laurel barely resisted rolling her eyes. "That's fair. Trust me, I wouldn't have asked my father to put me in touch with you if I had any other choice."

"What do you need?"

"Sebastian Blood." Laurel immediately answered. "He's about to be the new Mayor of Starling City."

"I know who he is."

"No, you don't, no one does." She walked closer to him. "A few weeks ago I was approached by your groupie, Roy Harper and his girlfriend. They asked me to investigate the death of one of their friends, Max Stanton"

Oliver circled around her, his eyes meeting Cat's who stood back, at the ready for anything.

"You think Blood was involved with Stanton's death?" Oliver queried.

"Blood, or a man that worked for him named Cyrus Gold."

Cat, who had been looking around, stood up straighter as she heard the names, her eyes meeting Oliver's again briefly before he looked back at Laurel, who was holding a folder out for him.

"Gold killed four cops." Laurel continued. "Including my father's partner, Lucas Hilton. Blood and Gold knew each other from the orphanage Blood was raised at. He would do anything to keep the truth about his past hidden. Including murdering his own Mother."

"Why would he do that?" Oliver asked, still looking down at the folder.

"To cover up the fact that he killed his Father."

He turned to look at her now and Laurel only seemed encouraged by it.

"I tried going to the DA, no one will believe me. I swear to you, Sebastian Blood is dangerous and you're the only person in this city who can stop him."

"We'll look into it." Oliver promised, walking towards Cat.

"We?" Laurel asked, her eyes landing on Cat. "Who's that?"

"We'll look into it." He reiterated, shooting an arrow as one arm grabbed Cat and he ziplined down to the ground.

"Do I glare at you for that or what?" She asked when they were on the ground and walking back to his bike.

"You couldn't jump, I don't want to call more attention to yourself."

"Right because I'm so recognizable." She rolled her eyes, thinking back to how invisible she had been in Beacon Hills. "I have this magical ability to disappear into the background. People just don't remember me."

He stopped at his bike and looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm invisible. I've been invisible, people just tend to forget that I exist."

Oliver shook his head. "Impossible."

She laughed. "I'm the smartest person in my school, smarter than even Lydia and I finished all my high school work halfway through my sophomore year, yet you ask the teachers or even some of the students and they can't tell you who I am, they don't remember me."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you feel invisible when you're with your friends? Have you ever felt invisible while being here?"

She shook her head.

"Your friends are the only one that matters."

Cat looked at him before smiling and shaking her head. "I think you've become my therapist."

Oliver responded with a raised eyebrow. "Get on the bike."

She got on behind him, clearing her throat. "There's something I need to tell you about Laurel."

"You don't like her? I know."

Cat chuckled. "I actually don't mind her if she doesn't like Sebastian Blood either."

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Laurel was drunk and from the way she looked, quite possibly self medicating with some kind of drugs."

He stopped the bike so he could turn to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

"She smelt funny. I could smell alcohol and something else. She had lots of alcohol. Her pupils were dilated. She's on something."

"Anyone ever tell you that the whole smelling thing is a little weird?"

Cat laughed loud and hard, thinking how she used to say that to all her wolves. Funny how times had changed.

… … …

"You feel like breaking in somewhere tonight?" Oliver asked as Cat walked into the room where Felicity was in front of the computer, talking to Oliver and Diggle.

She shrugged. "Why not? Where am I breaking into?"

"You're not even going to ask for what?" Diggs asked, clearly amused.

"I very much doubt we're robbing a bank and I'm guessing it has to do with Blood, so I'm okay, I don't like him."

"Even with all he's doing for the city?"

"It's a cover, I'm sure. I don't like him."

"You don't like a lot of people." Diggs challenged.

"I do, usually. But I also had psychic powers to tell me if someone wasn't good. So now I just go with my gut feeling, it's usually spot on."

"One problem." Felicity interrupted them. "Security in the file room is so old, you need a key card to get in. Even if you had one, you wouldn't know where to start looking for the file."

"When are we going?" Cat asked. "Stiles has an RFD emulator."

"Sooner than that." Oliver told her. "Tonight. We might not know where to look but an Assistant DA would."

Cat frowned. "We're stopping to get Laurel, aren't we?"

"Do you not like her either?" Diggs asked, clearly amused.

Cat opened her mouth to tell them about her suspicions about Laurel and her problems but Oliver shook his head and she wisely changed tactics.

"She's okay. I just don't want more people knowing about me."

"That's why you have a wig and a mask." Felicity reminded her. "I'm going to hack the City Archives security system and get the camera's shut down.

"We're going to get Laurel." Oliver motioned for Cat to follow so they could go and get changed.

"I think I need my own bike." Cat sighed as she got on behind him. "I wasn't happy when Scott got his but they're quite useful."

"They are." Oliver agreed, taking off for Laurel's.

"I should get one." She decided.

"I don't think you've saved quite that much working for me yet." He smiled, even though she couldn't see him.

"No, I have some money from my mom since I was emancipated. The rest will be released to me when I'm eighteen."

"How much are we talking?"

"Not Oliver Queen wealthy but enough to get by, I guess. To be honest, I don't know the full extent of it until I'm eighteen. I'm given an allowance so to speak by the courts each month until I'm eighteen and that's when the funds are released to me."

"You have all the paperwork?" He asked, pulling up outside an apartment building.

"Yeah, why?"

He got off the bike, "Give it to me, I'll have my lawyers look over it and make sure everything is up to code."

"You don't have to." She protested.

"Yes, I do." He told her, grabbing her arm. "I want to make sure you're looked after."

She smiled at him and he stepped back, telling her to stay there while he went to go get Laurel. When he returned, he told her Laurel would meet them there as they left for the City Archives building. They got there before Laurel and Cat asked him what the plan was.

"We go in from the roof, Felicity will knock out the camera's. Take this, it's a voice modifier. Use it when talking to Laurel." He quickly set it up for her, hitting the button as Laurel walked up to them.

"You brought her again?" Laurel asked. "Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"He brought you, didn't he?" Cat couldn't help but ask, resisting the urge to giggle at how funny her voice sounded. Oh, she was totally calling Stiles later and creeping him out with it.

"She can help. Let's go to the roof."

He led the way up top and pulled out his bow, shooting the latches on one of the entrances so they could get in.

"Ready for this?" He asked Laurel.

"Whatever it takes." She replied.

Oliver glanced back at Cat who responded with a nod as he turned on his headset, Cat turned hers on too.

"We're going in." He told Felicity.

"At least the security cameras are from this century." The blonde huffed. "And now they're toast. You have exactly seven minutes until the system reboots."

Oliver led the way into the building and towards the archives, stepping back so Laurel could use her key card. When they got in, Laurel sighed.

"This could take a while."

"You got six minutes." Oliver told her as she led the way into the stacks.

"No." Cat blurted out, causing both of them to look at her.

"What?" Oliver turned to look at her in concern.

"No, she's going down the wrong aisle."

"How do you know this?" Laurel asked.

"What aisle is it?" Oliver asked, not questioning how she knew this.

Cat turned to look at them, stepping up to each of them before finally pointing down one. "This one."

"How does she know?" Laurel asked. "She can be wrong."

"She's not." Oliver replied. "Go down that one."

Laurel rolled her eyes but complied as she began looking for something. Cat closed her eyes, her hands held out on either side.

"What are you doing?" Oliver whispered, coming up behind her.

"I- I don't know." Cat breathed. "I can, I can feel it I think."

"What are you talking about?" Laurel asked and she didn't have to open her eyes to see that the taller woman was looking at her like she was crazy. It happened a lot.

"Cat, are you getting a vision or something?" Felicity whispered over their headset.

"Or something." Cat replied, finally stopping and turning to her left. She opened her eyes and turned to Oliver, saying it was there somewhere when his eyes widened and he turned her so she was nowhere near Laurel. He pointed to his eyes, before pointing towards her and her eyes widened in disbelief, wondering why this kept happening.

"Guys." Felicity cried. "It looks like we have the one rental cop with a brain here. If there's a camera nearby, I recommend hiding."

Oliver and Cat glanced up behind him, noticing the camera as Oliver pushed Cat one way and grabbed Laurel, covering her and jumping the other way.

"Starling's finest will be there any minute, you need to get out now." Felicity yelled at them.

"We're not leaving without the file." Oliver snapped.

Cat crawled along the aisle she had just jumped into, ending up at the beginning of the stacks. She ran for the aisle, jumping up behind the camera and pointing it away from the aisle Laurel had just been in. It wouldn't do anyone any good to have Laurel be recognized.

"Camera's moved." Cat called over so Laurel could get back into the aisle and look for the file.

"How long do we have?" Oliver called back.

Cat closed her eyes, stretching out her senses to listen for sirens, or anything unusual. She couldn't hear the sirens but she could hear a bunch of cars pulling up outside the building.

"They just pulled up." Cat replied before directing a question to Laurel. "Have you found it yet?"

"Not yet." She answered, frantically looking through the various folders.

Cat moved up beside Oliver. "They're running up the stairs. Take Laurel and run."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"I"ll meet you at your bike. I'll distract them and lead them away from you. I can move a lot faster."

He nodded, turning back towards Laurel as she moved near the door.

"Got it." Laurel cried just as the doors opened and cops came swarming in, yelling for the vigilante.

Cat kicked a desk towards them, taking off at a run away from them. She knew she was moving fast as they took off after her down the last aisle , stopping to shoot at her. She ducked down another aisle, hearing more gun shots and she dived to the floor, rolling back to her feet as she turned down another aisle.

"Cat, let's go." Oliver yelled through the head piece.

She began looking for an exit, finally spotting a window. The cops were confused, yelling at each other and looking for her location as she turned down the aisle with the window and pulled out a gun, shooting the glass out as she ran for it. She heard more gun shots behind her as she dived out the window, turning at the last second to land on her feet. She ended in a crouch, standing and shaking the glass out of her wig as she turned to look for Oliver and Laurel.

"Oh god." Laurel gasped, seeing the gun in her hand, a hand to her chest.

Cat put it up, making sure the safety was on before holstering it.

"It's empty." Oliver told her, referring to the folder.

"I almost got shot for a file that someone already stole?" she asked in disbelief as Oliver hurried them away.

"How did you land on your feet like that?" Laurel asked. "How did you know where the file was? How did you do anything tonight?"

Cat glanced at her before looking at Oliver.

"You're called Cat?" Laurel continued. "Arrow and Cat?"

"I'll be in touch soon." Oliver told Laurel as they dropped her off at the car before grabbing Cat and pulling her towards his bike.

"Oh, she better not try and get me arrested now too." Cat grumbled, having heard the story from Felicity.

"She knows your name now."

"She knows my code name now. Which is funny because my code name here is what everyone calls me back home. But not the issue. She doesn't know who I am."

"But she knows you have special abilities." He stopped and turned to look at her before getting on the bike. "I think I figured out how your powers work."

"How?"

"Let's get out of here first. Felicity?"

"Yes?" Her voice came through the headset. "I'm already looking through footage from the last few days. Hopefully I'll have something by tomorrow morning on who was in there."

"Good. We have something else to discuss. It's about Cat."

"Cat is also right here." The redhead reminded them.

"We'll be waiting." Felicity replied, before disconnecting them.

Cat sighed, quiet for the rest of the way to the lair.

"So what's the problem?" Felicity asked after they had changed.

"I have a theory about Cat's powers." Oliver began, glancing at the teen again. "when her Seer abilities kick in, they seem to trigger the werewolf side. Every time she's gotten a vision or had a feeling about something, her eyes have glowed."

"When she was pushing herself to see more about Shrapnel, that happened and her claws started growing too." Diggs informed them.

"So what does that mean?" Cat asked. "I can't have a vision without going all werewolf?"

"Perhaps but what if shifting causes the visions?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm not shifting."

"We'll look into it." Oliver promised her. "For now, everyone go home and get some sleep. We'll continue this tomorrow.

… … …


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm looking for prompts on my tumblr... send me stuff.. I'll write stuff, doesn't have to be Catverse you know... check it out!**

thanks, I do write for myself, I do.. it just worries me when I go from like 15-20 reviews a chapter to like none... I worry no one is reading it... and if that's the case, i might as well keep this story in my folder and read it myself... ya know? I'm just saying... :s **  
**

**So... i got a tumblr for all this stuff :) my username is psychobarbieswriting Please follow me, please check me out there. You can send me prompts for drabbles and ficlets there. and you can send me art for any story I have there..**.

yayyyy

about this story: You should know, I'm condensing the season of Arrow into the time that Cat is gone from Beacon Hill... I mean, why not, ya know?

... ... ...

"Is this necessary?" Cat asked as she watched Oliver lock up the last lock to the cage.

"Yes, it is. We're taking precautions in case you shift."

"This isn't going to work, they were flukes last time."

He raised an eyebrow at her negative attitude. "Can we just try?"

"Fine." She huffed, moving to the center of the cage and gracefully falling to the floor, her legs crossed as she closed her eyes. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Try and… see something?" He suggested. "How did you used to trigger the visions?"

"By touching people." She responded, opening an eye to look at him. "You have no idea what you're doing either, huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He sarcastically replied. "I seem to have forgotten everything I learned from the last Werewolf Seer I helped."

"You are far too sarcastic, I think you've been hanging out with me too long." She muttered, closing her eyes. "Now, just leave me alone for a while and I'll see what I can see."

It grew quiet as Cat began to slow her breathing down, readying herself to open up and try and find her pack. She had cords that connected them all to her and although she kept pushing, she couldn't grasp them, she couldn't feel them but she wouldn't give up, pushing and trying for even a glimpse.

"Cat." A voice softly called her name and she opened her eyes to look at Felicity. "You've been int here for a few hours now."

"What?" She asked in disbelief, stretching out her legs. "Where's Oliver?"

"Laurel was arrested, he went to go see her."

Cat's eyebrows shot up now. "Arrested for what?"

"Drugs were found in her home. They weren't prescribed to her."

Cat sighed. "I knew this was going to happen. Well, not this exactly but I knew something was going to happen."

"He did say he wants you to keep trying but I thought you could use a break."

Cat frowned, halting Felicity from undoing the locks as she stood and began to pace. "Not yet. I've been trying on finding the pack. I've always been connected to them, when I concentrate I can physically see these cords that connects us. I can't find my pack anymore and it worries me."

"Do you think something happened to them?"

"No, I think this whole psychic thing might be disappearing or something." She let out another sigh, stopping to look at her friend. "I don't know what's going on with me and I'm scared."

"Do you think you still might go crazy?" Felicity asked, grasping the bars as she looked in on her friend, her eyes wide and curious.

"Yes." Cat replied. "Just because I've made it this far, doesn't mean I'm impervious to insanity. Maybe I'm just better at holding it off longer, maybe I'm just putting off the inevitable."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so negative." Felicity countered. "I think you're so afraid of going crazy, you've put up a wall, one that won't let either side break through and cutting you off from both of them, except under certain circumstances where one or both break through."

Cat stopped and looked at her, surprised that this hadn't crossed her mind before then.

"Is that so bad?" Cat finally asked. "Maybe I'm better off being cut off from both of them if that means I won't go crazy. I haven't lost my strength or anything, I'm just stopping the shifting."

"But in doing so, you're stopping the visions. Maybe you can't have one without the other." Felicity pointed out.

The redhead sighed. "Then maybe that's what I need to do."

"Why don't you just try before ruling it out?" Felicity suggested.

"Because it's not that simple." Cat snapped.

"Then make it that simple." The blonde argued. "You're making everything so difficult and you need to stop Cat or else you'll never figure this out."

"Get off my back." She hissed.

"No." Her friend countered, lifting her chin in defiance. |Don't you want to go home and see Stiles? Don't you want to be able to have a handle on this and live a somewhat normal life?"

"I said get off my back?" Cat growled, rushing towards the bars. She stopped just before hitting them as realization hit her. "You're trying to piss me off, aren't you?"

Felicity grinned at her as she stepped away. "Your eyes are glowing. You should try shifting now."

"I don't think I'm quite that angry." Cat scowled.

"What if I shoot you?" Felicity suggested.

"Have you ever held a gun before?"

"No."

"I just need to think of something that pisses me off." Cat turned away from her, thinking of anything and everything to make her mad, to push herself and continue to shift. Thoughts went to Stiles, immediately calming, until she forced her thoughts to move to that of Stiles with Malia, her hands all over him and she fell to her knees, gasping for breath as she felt herself shifting, her fangs elongating, her ears becoming pointy. She looked down to see the claws that were once her hands and she stood, turning to Felicity who took a step back, having only seen her changed once. It was still a little disorienting, seeing her tiny friend, who looked completely harmless, transformed into some creature that was right out of a horror movie.

Cat growled and Felicity forced herself to remain calm as she spoke to her in a soothing tone. "Ok, Lina. Now, before you decide to try and eat me or something, stop and try to regain control of yourself."

"I'm here." Cat growled. "it's me."

"Oh. Okay, great." She exclaimed, stepping closer to the bars again. "Okay. So, what do you do to usually get a vision."

Cat shrugged. "They've always just happened. Or I used to have to touch someone to see it."

"Oh. Well, do you… want to touch me?" Felicity asked.

"Or I can just-" She stopped. "Holy shit, Laurel's been kidnapped, Oliver's been knocked out."

"What?" the blonde grabbed the bars, panic overtaking her features. "Where is he?"

"An- an apartment? The guy in the skull mask was there, except, he was different then last time. They're taking her to the cannery, they left a-" Cat stopped again, slowly turning in the cell, growling as she moved into a crouch.

"Lina?" Felicity softly called. "What is it?"

Cat was far past hearing her though as she glared at the man who stood across from her.

"You deserve to die, just like your bitch mother." Her father hissed. "Look at what a freak you've become."

Cat stalked forward. "You killed my mother, you asshole."

"Oh no." Felicity cried, realizing what was going on. "Lina, it's me, it's City. Turn away, look at me."

"How fucking dare you." Cat was roaring as she jumped forward at something only she could see.

"Cat. It's not real." Felicity yelled. "Ignore it, look at me, please?"

But Cat ignored her, fighting something only she could see so Felicity turned and ran for Cat's phone, unlocking it and scrolling through until she came across the number she was looking for and clicking on it. She impatiently waited for him to answer the video call and when he did, he had a big smile on his face, until he realized it wasn't Cat on the other end.

"You're not Cat. I don't know you, do I?"

Felicity shook her head. "I'm Felicity."

"Ah, the infamous Felicity- wait, if you're calling, something's going on. Where's Cat?"

"In the cage, she's fighting those ghosts again."

"Wait, she shifted?" Stiles asked, sitting up in his bed. "Why? What happened?"

"it seems her powers are connected. She can't have one without the other type thing so we tried to get her to shift to see if the visions would happen. And they did, a little too well. She told me what happened last time with the hallucinations, I don't want her to hurt herself."

Stiles nodded, his face solemn. "Point me in that direction then."

She moved back to the cage, holding the phone in between the bars so Stiles could see Cat.

"Cat." Stiles yelled. "Cat, look at me."

The girl immediately stopped, straightening up and turning around to face them, looking around for Stiles before she realized he was on video chat.

"Stiles?" She whispered.

"Hey. I need you to come back okay? Focus on my voice, focus on me. Whatever you're fighting, it isn't real."

"My- my Dad." She faltered, glancing around in confusion.

"Isn't there. He's not real."

Cat slowly stepped forward, one hand reaching out and grasping the phone. Tears were in her eyes as she looked at Stiles, her features returning to normal "I lost control."

"No, you didn't." He reassured her. "You're doing great, really."

"I can't see anything unless I shift, if I shift, I go crazy."

"So I've heard." He muttered, one hand coming up to tap his lip as he tried to think and Cat smiled at how utterly adorable he was, nervous habits included.

"I think I should come back there." He finally said.

Cat shook her head. "No, you can't leave again, that's too suspicious."

"Fuck that." He cried. "I'm more worried about you, then them finding out where you are."

"Stiles. You promised." She quietly reminded him.

"Oh my god." He cried. "Fine. Scrap that. Then how about this? You don't shift."

"If I don't shift, I don't get visions." She reminded him. "plus, I'm not exactly in control just yet."

"Are they that important?" Stiles asked, leaning closer to his phone. "Do you really need your visions?"

Her brow furrowed. "They're useful. I mean, I've just learned to rely on them, Nogitsune not withstanding."

Stiles sighed. "But maybe not having them right now is what will save you, Cat. And I'm all about the saving you, in case you forgot."

"Lina?" Felicity softly called. "We need to help Oliver and save Laurel, remember?"

"So what do you do there exactly now? Who are you saving from what?" Stiles asked.

Cat grinned. "I'll think about what you said. You should looked up Starling's City Vigilante and his new little sidekick."

"You're going to get yourself killed." He grumbled, having already read all about it.

"I'll message you after." She promised, hanging up the phone and turning to Felicity. "Let me out, I'll go help."

"You're okay?" Felicity double checked, prompting Cat to nod in assurance and the blonde to finally unlock the locks and let her out. Cat immediately ran for her clothes, not even caring as she changed right there, focused on getting to the cannery to help Oliver. She donned the mask and the wig before pulling the hood up and grabbing her weapons.

When she was done, she grabbed his Arrow outfit as well as his bow and quiver of arrows before grabbing his keys and going out to his bike, all the while telling Felicity to have Oliver meet her on the side of Laurel's building, when he woke up in the next 5 minutes. She took off on his bike, racing to Laurel's apartment and noting that Oliver was already out there when she arrived. She tossed him his stuff before fully coming to a stop and he disappeared out of sight to quickly change before motioning her to the back and getting on the front so he could drive.

"You know where?" She asked.

He nodded, racing off into the night and they made it to the cannery in record time. Before he got off the bike, she grabbed his shoulder.

"Whoever is in that mask is going to die tonight." She whispered.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, I kind of started going crazy before I could learn more. I'll tell you more about it later."

"Cat, we can't kill him, we need him for information."

Cat's brow furrowed. "I don't know any more than that. There's a door over there, I'll enter through the window around the corner."

They split up and Cat went around the corner, looking up at the row of windows. One was knocked out and there was no way for any normal person to get up there but seeing as she wasn't normal, Cat noticed a box there and gave herself a running start, using the box as a boost and using her enhanced strength to jump up and grab the edge of the window. She pulled herself up into a crouch, balancing on the sill as she took stock of the situation. Oliver was already in there, having shot an arrow at the guy with the mask, who held Laurel close to him.

"Get away from her." He was yelling, his arrow at the ready to get off another shot. "Or I will put you down."

"And to think, a few short months ago, you were trying to arrest him." The masked man was saying to Laurel.

"You wanted me here? I'm here. Let her go."

The mask threw Laurel down and Cat jumped to the ground, silently landing on her feet. She had a hard time using guns in Starling city, when there wasn't a lot of supernatural going on but seeing the Mask pull one out, Cat pulled hers out and aimed it at him.

"Cat, no." Oliver yelled.

The Mask turned to her and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Oliver as she pulled the trigger, shooting the gun out of the guys hand. Oliver jumped at him, pushing him back and the two began fighting, moving across the cannery as Cat rushed over to Laurel, turning on her voice modifier as she knelt beside her.

"Are you okay?"

Laurel nodded, grabbing her arm. "It's Sebastian, I know it is."

"We'll figure it out." Cat promised, helping her stand up. "Hide somewhere, don't come out until we're done."

She left her there and moved further into the Cannery where she last heard the fighting. It was silent now and she stopped, focusing her hearing on them when she heard Oliver let out a grunt, the sound of two bodies hitting the floor and the scuffling beginning again. She rushed over to them, in time to see Oliver stab him with an arrow before they broke apart, Oliver going for his bow as the Mask went for his gun. Cat pulled out her gun, aiming to shoot it out of his hand when she sensed movement and saw Laurel moving up with the other gun she had shot out of the Mask's hand. Laurel removed the safety, her hand steady as her finger caressed the trigger and Cat knew she had less than a split second to make a decision. She moved her arm slightly and before Laurel could pull the trigger, she shot the Mask in the head. He went down as Laurel turned to look at her in shock and Cat clenched her eyes tight as she realized what she had done. It wasn't like Lennox, who she had been helping, this was something completely different.

She had shot someone in the head.

She had just murdered someone.

When she opened her eyes, Oliver was staring at her, the anger simmering just below the surface as he tried to keep his temper in check.

"Take off his mask." Laurel whispered. "I need to see."

Oliver knelt down and took the mask off and when he did, Cat didn't recognize him at all. But she knew it wasn't Sebastian Blood and she could feel the shock and confusion radiating off of Laurel.

"We need to call the police." Oliver said, staring at Cat who was still staring down at the body, more importantly, at the hole she had put in his head. Seeing as she wasn't moving, he pulled out his phone to call Detective Lance.

"You." Laurel cried, turning and grabbing her arm again. "You knew I was going to shoot him so you did it first."

Cat finally pulled her eyes away to look at Laurel before slowly nodding.

Laurel frowned. "Why?"

"You don't need that on your conscience." Cat replied, about to look at the body again when Laurel gave her a small shake.

"And you do? You look like you're about to cry."

"I'm fine." Her voice was hoarse, she could tel, even with the modifier.

"He was going to kill the Arrow." Laurel softly said. "And if he didn't, he would only have come after me again. You did what was necessary."

"The police will be here shortly." Oliver joined them, still shooting accusatory looks at Cat.

"You saved my life." Laurel whispered. "Both of you did."

"Do you recognize him?" Oliver asked.

"He was on the force with my Dad."

"I need to go." Cat whispered, slowly backing up.

"Wait by the bike." Oliver told her.

She didn't respond as she turned and ran outside, stopping by his bike and grasping the wall for support. She took deep breaths, feeling the acid pushing up and burning her throat and when she couldn't take it anymore, she turned her head, leaning down as she threw up the contents of her stomach. When she was done, she glanced behind her to make sure Oliver was still inside before she stumbled down the side of the building, knowing she had to get away. She needed to be alone right then.

She had killed someone.

… … …


	13. Chapter 13

**This took awhile to get out and I'm not totally happy... um... my uncle, he tried to kill himself and that was just a lot to deal with, ya know? mainly cuz I found him and I was there while the paramedics worked on him and um.. it's traumatizing. I dunno, I ended up having to rewrite some of this, I wasn't happy, but hey, you'll like who makes a surprise appearance. anyways, enjoy, see the end for AN**

**... **

"Hey." Cat whispered, staring at the person on the screen.

His eyes widened as he looked her over, not quite believing she had actually video called him.

"Hey." He hesitantly replied. "You look different. But you're- well you're still around. I take it they figured out a way to save you? Did you go back after the funeral or something?"

She shook her head. "I changed my appearance. I left, I haven't gone back and no one knows where I am."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Seriously? I mean, I know you left, I just assumed you went back after…."

"I promised someone I'd help them and I had to fulfill it first."

"But you're okay, like you didn't go crazy or anything?"

"I have my moments. I heard you disappeared too." She didn't care to mention how she knew all this exactly.

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I just- I had to get out of there for a while and honestly, it's pretty great here. It's kind of nice not having to worry about someone trying to kill me every other week."

Cat sighed. "I wish I knew what that was like. Where is here, anyways?"

"France. Chris brought me here after- well, you know."

"I'm so sorry." Cat whispered. "I thought I could save her, I wanted to so badly. I didn't know my protection against them was gone."

"I know." Isaac sighed, wiping at his eyes. "I mean, you let a sword run you through completely. I think it was obvious you were trying to save her."

"I should've died that night."

"How could you even say that?" He asked in disbelief. "No, you shouldn't have died that night, it shouldn't have been you instead of her."

"You don't even wish that a little bit?" She sniffled, wiping at her nose.

"I wish it had been neither of you." Isaac replied. "I loved you both. Hell, I still love you Cat and truthfully, neither of you deserved to die."

"You left me for her."

"You left me for Stilinski."

She opened her mouth before snapping it shut again as she shook her head. "This is pointless. I didn't call to fight."

"You called for a reason." It was a statement not a question and Cat couldn't stop the sad smile on her face as she realized he still knew her very well and she missed him, so much.

"I did something bad tonight and I-" She stopped as her voice cracked, her eyes welling up with tears as she hastily wiped at them.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did you need me to come back? I'll come back, Cat. Just tell me where you are."

"No. Don't bother. I just- I have no one to talk to about it and I-" She let out a small sob, her hand covering her mouth as she leaned back from the computer screen, trying to gather her bearings.

"You can talk to me." He told her. "You can always talk to me, Lina."

"I miss you, Isaac." She whispered. "I miss us. I miss how we were, I miss everything. We should've never have gone back after our road trip."

He smiled. "Would've been nice but your conscience would never have allowed it. You care too much for your friends, for those you call family. For the record, I miss you too. I miss us too."

"I killed someone tonight." She blurted out.

His eyes widened in shock as he leaned closer to his computer. "What? Werewolf you?"

She shook her head. "I'm not- I'm not a werewolf." She lied, even though a part of her was wondering what she was doing. "The bite did something to me and well the Seer and Werewolf part have cancelled each other out."

"Tell me everything." He told her.

Cat took a deep breath before launching into everything that happened since she had been bitten. She told him about going to help her friend because of various dreams; getting a job in IT where her friend worked but quickly being pulled into the vigilante's life here and helping him fight crime so to speak. How Oliver helped her learn how to control herself for the first full moon but here she changed the story, telling him that the full moon came and she didn't shift, just dealt with the crazy visions. She didn't tell him that Stiles had been there, that he was the only one to know about her, nor did she tell him that she still got visions but with it came her ability to start shifting. She kept it all quiet, instead focusing on the parts of her helping Oliver in protecting the city and finishing with going with him to rescue his friend who had been kidnapped and making the choice to pull the trigger before Laurel had to. When she was done, Isaac sat back, slowly exhaling as he finished taking it all in.

"Cat." He whispered.

"I know." She replied, wiping at the new tears that sprung up and were trickling down her cheeks.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Why did you call me about this? Why not Scott or Stiles?"

"Because I know you left. You're not here, you're removed from the situation and I need someone to talk to right now."

"I don't know if I'm the right person to talk to." He quietly told her. "I've never- I mean, I haven't-"

"Killed anyone." She finished for him.

"Yeah. But I do know you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. You would do anything for anyone to save them pain. You did something tonight for someone you barely know just so she doesn't have to have that on her conscience, even though you knew it would destroy you." Isaac gave her a small smile. "I think you did what you had to do. You saved that girls life, you saved Oliver's life and you saved your own life."

"By killing someone else? By becoming a monster?" She asked in a small voice, staring at her hands which she had placed in her lap.

"Hey. Cat, look at me." He waited until she looked back up at the computer screen before talking again. "You're not a monster and I'm not worried about you becoming one. Truthfully, I never should have worried about you because you don't do this with a smile on your face. It destroyed you to end Lennox's life and I see how much this is destroying you now. You're not a monster, you could never be a monster."

"Then why do I feel like one?"

"Because you're only human." He replied.

She quickly averted her eyes, not wanting him to see the lie in her eyes. She wasn't human anymore, she hadn't been for weeks.

"Hey, say the word and I'll come back." Isaac whispered, seeing how much pain she was still in.

Cat looked up at him, finally able to grace him with a small smile as she momentarily changed the subject. "How are you doing? Really, I mean? Are you going to school there?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm actually doing fairly well, I'm learning French even. Other than that, I'm healing."

"Are you happy?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'm getting there. It still hurts, all of it, you know? I messed up with you, I know I did but I couldn't help but feel drawn to Allison and I know I hurt you and I can never forgive myself for that, for hurting you that much, for screwing things up beyond repair, unless I didn't?"

He gave her a small smile that showed he was partially joking but it was also hopeful and she returned with her own smile before urging him to continue on. He did, turning serious again. "But when Allison died, it killed a part of me too. Maybe I didn't quite love her like I love you yet but I felt something strong for her and then she died, in Scott's arms, declaring her love for him."

"We talked when you were in the hospital, you know. She liked you, a lot. Scott was her first love and first love's never go away but that didn't mean she didn't feel strongly about you too, you know."

"You think so?" he hopefully asked.

"I know so. As for you and I, we have unfinished business, we're not beyond repair but right now, we're better off apart and I think you staying in France is better for you, you don't have to come back. At least not yet."

"But will you call me the moment you need me? I'll come back for you in a heartbeat, Cat."

She finally gave him a genuine smile. "I know, thank you for being there for me."

"I'm just glad you haven't written me off. But what about Stilinksi? What happened to you guys?"

"I guess that's something I'll figure out when I go back." She lied. "Full moons still okay for you?"

"I'm not going to lie when I say I still use you as an anchor."

"If it helps." She whispered. "I should go though. Felicity is probably going nuts."

"You're okay though, Cat? Seriously."

"Yeah. I mean, it's not better but talking to you, it's helped."

"Thank you for trusting me." One hand came up to the screen, almost as if he could touch her through it. "I still care about you."

"I know. I'll talk to you soon, Isaac."

"Goodbye, Lina."

She ended the call, falling back onto her bed as she burst into tears.

_It's not your fault._

Cat stopped crying forcing herself to look around. "Erica?"

_It's not your fault._

Cat's hands covered her face as she began to sob, curling in on herself. She swore she could feel a hand caressing her hair and it only made her sob harder, wanting so badly to believe that Erica was there, comforting her.

… … …

A few days later and Cat's phone was ringing on the bedside table. She thought it was a dream at first because she knew she had turned it off to shut out the outside world. But the incessant ringing kept going and she finally lifted the edge of the covers, blindly reaching out for her phone. She saw who was trying to start a video call with her and contemplated ignoring it but she hadn't spoken to him since that night and he was probably going out of his freaking mind. A part of her was more than a little impressed that he hadn't stormed the city already.

She finally accepted the call, blinking against the harsh daylight behind him.

"Finally." He huffed.

"Hey." She weakly told him. "Sorry, I haven't been feeling well."

"I kind of don't buy that. What happened?"

"I'm not feeling well." She protested.

"That's what Felicity said yesterday when I finally called Queen Consolidated looking for you. I thought something happened to you after you went out to save your boss. You were supposed to call me right after."

"I got sick right away." She mumbled.

"I still don't buy that. You're kind of a werewolf now, meaning you don't really get sick."

Cat only sighed and Stiles leaned closer to his phone.

"I almost drove down there until I finally got in touch with Felicity. She made me promise to give you until today then mumbled something about turning your phone back on without you knowing, making me think something happened. So spill."

She sighed again, looking away from the phone. "Look, can I call you? You're going to hang up on me and It'll be easier to tell you on the phone as opposed to having to look at you."

"Why? Is there something on my face?" He asked in attempt to lighten the mood.

"I killed someone." She blurted out, still not looking at the phone, not wanting to see his reaction. She really had to stop just blurting it out.

It grew silent and when she couldn't take it anymore, she finally looked back to her phone to see him staring at her, an eyebrow raised as though he was waiting for more.

"Did you not hear me?" She repeated. "I killed someone."

"Oh. I'm just waiting for the part that will make me hang up on you."

Cat frowned. "The whole killing part didn't do it?"

"Do you remember how many people I killed?"

"You were possessed." She argued.

"And you were saving Oliver and Laurel." He countered.

She stopped as her eyes narrowed at him. "How would you know that? Did Felicity tell you what really happened?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from the phone.

"Stiles." There was a warning tone in her voice and he sheepishly looked back at the phone.

"I may have had a call from Isaac, who said you called him and I may have promised him that if you ever contacted me, because he's under the impression we haven't spoken, that I wouldn't tell you about him calling me with his concerns. Which brings me to another point, you called Isaac about this and not me?"

"I didn't want you to hate me again." She whispered.

His jaw dropped. "Hate you? Again? Cat, when have I ever hated you?"

"After Lennox." She muttered, looking down. "You hated me for doing what needed to be done."

Stiles grew silent again and this time, Cat wouldn't look up to gauge his reaction, instead a tear slipped down her cheek and he wanted nothing more than to be there, to be able to bring the smile back to her face.

"I never hated you." He finally replied. "I was mad because I finally found a girl who liked me back and she was taken away too soon. I was mad that you made that decision yourself and I was mad you did it because I knew it would haunt you."

"How did you know that?" She whispered.

"Because we were all connected by then." He reminded her. "From the ritual. I hated that you would have to go through that pain."

"It seemed like you hated me. Everyone ignored me."

"I'm sorry." Stiles finally said. "We all were going through hell at the time, I never meant to make you feel even worse. I was hurting."

"I know. I just- I didn't want you to hate me because I did it again."

"I could never hate you, Cat."

"I hate myself." She confessed, one hand coming up to cover the sob trying to break through.

"I'm coming back there."

She shook her head. "You can't. Please, just, stay there, focus on trying to find Derek or whatever you guys are doing right now."

"What about you?" He asked. "You can't hate yourself for doing what you had to do, Cat. If it comes down to your life or his, always choose your life. I'd much rather have you around. Spooning with some guy in a skull mask just doesn't seem as appealing."

"Dork." She said, fighting back a small smile.

"Ah, there we go. If something like this happens again, call me, okay?"

"But-"

He cut her off. "No. Call me. Promise?"

She rolled her eyes. "The amount of promises is getting a little ridiculous."

"Then maybe it's time to fulfill some of them."

"I will. I'll come home soon."

He looked relieved. "Good. Finally. Until then, just… call me, okay?"

Her eyes narrowed as she realized something. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Stiles eyes widened comically before he tried to shrug it off. "What? No. me, Jealous? Don't be ridiculous."

"Thanks." She softly said. "For not hating me, now I have to make sure no one else does."

He let out a small snort. "If that Oliver dude tries to hate you, I'll come back there and rough him up for you, kick his ass a little bit."

"Yeah, how about we not do that?"

"I could take him."

"Of course you can, sweetie." She placated him.

He got a funny smile on his face. "You called me sweetie."

Cat's face flushed. "Sorry?"

"No, no, I like it. Do you feel a bit better?"

"A bit. I mean, I'm 17 and I've killed two people, a part of me still can't believe it."

"18."

"huh?" She frowned at him and he laughed.

"Cat, you forgot your own birthday. You're 18 today, happy birthday, I'm dating an older woman, my street cred totally went up."

"Oh my god." She whispered, staring at her wall in shock. "I actually forgot my own birthday." Her eyes snapped to the screen. "and you need to have street cred to begin with in order for it to go up."

He laughed. "Want to do something we haven't done since Jackson was trying to kill us?"

Cat grew puzzled and he let out a small laugh. "Remember The Guild?"

Her eyes widened and she let out a grin this time. When she had found out her and Stiles both played the same game online that battled mythical creatures, he had immediately joined her clan but neither had gotten to play since they were busy fighting the not so mythical creatures.

"I really wouldn't mind nerding it up for a bit before facing everyone." She admitted. "See you online in a few?"

"I'll be waiting."

… …

Cat slowly made her way down the stairs to the Arrow's Lair, unsure of how she would be welcomed. She had messaged Felicity and the blonde had replied with a smiley emoticon, telling her to come to the lair.

"Welcome back." Diggs said as she reached the floor and he walked past her to get something, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Lina." Felicity cried, turning in her seat and rushing forward to hug her. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I mean, I know we were in the same apartment and I checked in on you but Oliver told me to leave you alone and wait until you were ready. How are you feeling?"

"Oliver said that?" Cat hesitantly asked.

The blonde frowned, leading her further into the room. "He's not mad at you, you know. None of us are."

"Where is he?" she inquired.

"Bringing someone in." Felicity said, looking leery at the mention of this. "There was this whole thing where Malcom Merlyn's prototype earthquake machine was stolen. And Oliver kind of exposed himself to someone else in an attempt to get him to help."

"Who?" Cat was insanely curious, especially after watching him flip out when her and Barry learned his secret.

"Is this the part where you kill me because I know your secret?" A familiar voice hesitantly asked and Cat's eyes narrowed as she tried to place it.

"Do you really think that I'd kill my sisters boyfriend?"" Oliver wondered.

"No way." Cat whispered, looking at Felicity with wide eyes. "Roy?"

She nodded.

"How many people know about… who you are?" Roy questioned.

"Too many, but these are the only two that matter."

Oliver led him into the room and he looked slightly surprised at seeing Cat there but smiled warmly at her. "Make that three because Cat is very much a part of this team."

She smiled back at him as he introduced the other two to Roy who shook both their hands before turning to Cat.

"I thought your name was Lina."

"It is." She confirmed. "Down here, I go by Cat though, you'll see why, soon enough."

"Diggle and Felicity will give you a tour." Oliver said. "I need to talk to Cat." He motioned with his head for Cat to follow and they moved over to where her cage was set up. He turned to her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he looked her over.

"How are you doing?" He questioned, the concern evident in his voice.

She must've looked surprised because he raised his eyebrows at her. "You didn't think I was mad, did you?"

"I wondered." She softly replied. "You looked pretty pissed off. I killed your link to the Mirakuru."

"You saved Laurel's life." He reminded her. "And mine. You did what needed to be done and I can't be mad at you for that."

"But someone is dead and you don't kill anymore."

"True but if you didn't do it, Laurel would have. I'm not saying I would rather you have but I am saying that I know you're strong enough to get through this. I don't know if she is right now."

"Denial's a bitch." Cat agreed. "I don't know if I would call me strong though. I've been bedridden with guilt."

"But you're here now." He pointed out. "I'd only be worried if this didn't affect you."

"Well it did."

He pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever let yourself grow so cold that killing means nothing to you anymore, okay?"

"I really don't plan to." She whispered, briefly returning the hug before pulling away. "So, Roy?"

He nodded with a sigh. "I had no choice. I needed his strength and there was no other way to get through to him."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." She frowned, realizing this could've all been avoided if she had just dealt with it and not hid from the world.

"I don't blame you for this either."

Cat nodded, her eyes drifting back towards Roy who was talking with Felicity and Diggle as they looked at the display case that held the Arrow's outfit and weapons. Cat frowned, noticing there was another case a few feet away from the Arrow's, one that hadn't been there last time she was here and she left Oliver to walk over to it, staring up it with awe and curiosity. The wig in there was hers, the mask Felicity had found that Barry had made for her was also there but that was all she recognized. The leather pants were a dark purple, the corset like top, a matching purple with a black leather jacket that was very much like the one Erica had bought for her when she had become a werewolf and demanded they get makeovers. Around the outfit were various weapons including many of her knives along with a brand new bow that was very much like Oliver's.

"What is this?" She finally voiced.

"You once told me purple was your favourite color." Felicity softly told her, stepping up beside her. "So I had these special ordered for you. The knives you don't recognize are from Diggs and Oliver got you the new bow."

"Why?" Cat breathed.

"So you remember that you'll always be a part of this team. Even when you go home, which I know you eventually will as much as I don't want you to, you'll always be with us."

"Happy Birthday." Oliver whispered from her other side.

Cat turned wide eyes on him. "You remembered?"

"We did. Although Stiles would've reminded us anyways. He wasn't about to let us forget."

She wiped at the tears threatening to break through. "You didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to. It's your birthday, you're going through a lot." Felicity reminded her.

"There's more." Oliver said, with a grin. "I originally was going to use this as a backup but since you seem to like mine so much..." He trailed off as he held out a set of keys and she hesitantly took them to look them over, trying to hand them back when she realized what they were.

"These are keys to a bike, I can't accept these." She protested.

"My present, my choice." He replied with a smile. "This way, you'll stop taking mine, which would be great."

"I didn't realize driving bikes would be so much fun" she teased. "Can I- can I take it for a ride?"

"Of course."

But she was already halfway up the stairs before he had even finished uttering the words.

… … …

**So... i got a tumblr for all this stuff :) my username is psychobarbieswriting PleasTe follow me, please check me out there. You can send me prompts for drabbles and ficlets there. and you can send me art for any story I have there..**.

**_I'm looking for prompts on my tumblr... send me stuff.. I'll write stuff, doesn't have to be Catverse you know... check it out! and to the person who sent me one.. it's all ready to go, I just wanted to get a couple of THESE chapters out for certain elements to make sense... anywho, send me NEW ONES TOO! anything!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**end for a/n  
**

**... **

"I missed a lot." Cat said with a frown as she stood by Felicity's desk after she had just returned from speaking to Walter, Moira Queen's ex-husband about some off shore account and she looked extremely troubled. Cat didn't blame her, Walter was hiding something. Cat could tell from where she had been waiting, pretending not to listen.

"Not a lot. I mean Oliver's mom is running for Mayor."

Cat let out a small hum of agreement, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at Walter. "You do realize he was lying, right?"

Felicity sighed. "That's what I thought."

"Are you going to see what they're covering up?"

"Of course."

Oliver came out of the meeting room they were all in, motioning Cat to follow him. She did with a small wave at Felicity who motioned her to keep quiet about Walter.

"What's going on?" She finally asked when they were in the elevator.

"Laurel's in the hospital."

"Why?"

"They think she OD'd."

Cat pressed her lips into a thin line, thinking that she knew this was a possibility. Laurel had been spiraling, she seemed shaky at best when Cat had been around her.

"You said they, you don't think she did?" she pondered as they walked towards the car.

"I don't know." He tersely replied.

"Are you sure you want me there?"

He waited until he was driving towards the hospital before responding to her. "I want you there because you have better senses than anyone I know. You'd know if it was an OD for sure."

"Oh." She sat back in the seat, quiet until they got to the hospital. She followed Oliver up to Laurel's room, quietly slipping in behind him as he greeted Laurel's parents before turning to the girl in the bed.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

Laurel looked up, her arms crossed over her in a defensive posture. "I've been better."

"Don't worry baby." Her father stepped forward to squeeze her shoulder. "We're going to get you all the help you need. There's a great rehab outside of starling, they got a bed ready for you."

"Dad." Laurel snapped, turning to look up at him."I already told you. I didn't OD. I didn't take any pills last night, I swear."

Oliver turned his head to look at Cat who was wrinkling her nose in disdain before rubbing at it, as though trying to clear it of an unpleasant smell. She gave Oliver a slight shake of her head before stepping outside in order to get rid of the sharp, almost too sweet smell that was burning her nostrils.

Oliver stepped out moments later, Laurel's mom right behind him as they had a hushed conversation and Cat listened to Laurel telling her father about seeing someone named Sara. This wasn't the first time Cat heard the name and after Oliver gave Mrs. Lance a hug and turned to walk towards the elevator, Cat quickly caught up to him.

"Who's Sara?" She asked.

He shot her a look of surprise before giving a knowing smile. "Laurel saw her."

"So she claims, so who is she?"

He sighed. "Remember when I told you I was the only survivor from the boat? That's not exactly true. There was someone else with me. I thought she had died until she appeared on the same Island as me. We were separated again and I thought her dead again until she reappeared here, in Starling."

"This Sara girl." Cat finished. "But Laurel sounded amazed when she mentioned her, so who is she exactly?"

"Sara Lance."

They got into the elevator and a shocked Cat finally turned and smacked his arm. He glared at her, rubbing the sore spot.

"You brought Laurel's sister onto the boat with you? You were doing both sisters?"

"Yes, it's not like it's something I'm proud of." He defended himself. "Anyways, I called Sara to come back when you pointed out, and I noticed, just how bad Laurel was getting."

"You're a dog." Cat cried.

"Was." He corrected her as they exited the hospital to get to the car. "Now what bugged you in Laurel's room. You look like something burnt your nose."

"Yes. There was some weird smell coming off Laurel. It was sweet, too sweet and way too sharp it hurt my nose."

"Just what I thought. She was poisoned."

"By what?"

"Snake venom." He said with a scowl. "Let's get you or Felicity to get her blood work to confirm this."

"But who would do that?" Cat asked.

"I have an idea." Was all he would say as they drove back to the lair.

When they arrived, they went down the steps and Cat could hear someone working out. She could hear the bar moving up the rungs. Cat had watched Oliver do it many times and it took an incredible amount of core muscle to do it. She had decided to try it once but she barely broke a sweat. Being a werewolf made normal workouts far too easy, sometimes when she wanted to blow off steam, it was more frustrating than anything else.

The two walked up behind Felicity and Diggle who were watching a blonde woman in black pants and a sports bra go up and down with the bar.

"She's been doing that for like an hour." Felicity informed them.

"Sara?" Cat asked.

Oliver nodded as Sara reached the top and let go, dropping to the ground. She whipped her long blonde hair back and grabbed a towel, wiping at the sweat as she walked towards them.

"You saw Laurel?" she asked, stopping when she noticed someone new there. "Who's the new girl? Can I trust her?"

Cat bristled but was quickly calmed by Oliver placing a hand on her lower back. He seemed to understand her moods a lot better than she did at times. She angered so quickly now that it still took her by surprise at times, yet Oliver got it and he was able to calm her. Sara looked between the two, an eyebrow raising before she gave her small head a shake and grabbed a shirt to put on.

"I work for him." Cat all but snapped, not needing her psychic powers to know what she was thinking.

"Right. Work for him." Sara's tone was condescending and Cat's eyes narrowed as Oliver quickly stepped in between them.

"Sara, this is Cat. She came here to help us and she has some unique skills that are very useful. It's really not what you think."

"What about Laurel?" Sara asked him. "Is she going to be okay?"

"You saved her life."

She nodded. "Thank you for calling me and I never did ask you, how did you find me?"

Oliver graced her with a small smile. "I wasn't going to lose you again."

"I should go." She whispered, pushing past him.

"So that's it?" Oliver asked, turning to follow her. "You're back in town for 24 hours and now you're going to take off again?

"The League of Assassins is still after me, Ollie, and staying in town will put my whole family at risk. I only came back because Laurel's in trouble."

"League of Assassins?" Cat questioned out loud but was ignored.

"Well, she's still in trouble Sara." He argued. "Your whole family needs you, so do I."

Sara stared at him before looking away and gathering her stuff. Oliver turned away from her to look at his team.

"Cat, can you brief them and try to get a copy of Laurel's blood work?"

"What are we looking for?" Diggle asked.

Oliver exchanged a look with Cat. "I just want to be sure of something."

One of Oliver's phones vibrated and Cat reached over to pick it up, looking at the display and handing it to Oliver, showing him who was on the call display before he took it and answered it.

"Hello Detective." He greeted as the Arrow.

"Put my daughter on, I know she's there." Detective Lance said by way of greeting.

Cat let out a small snort as she heard his tone and Sara shook her head, not wanting to take the phone. Oliver held it out and she eventually took it, moving away a bit to speak to her Dad. Cat crossed over to one of the computers, wanting to get started on locating a copy of Laurel's blood work.

"So what skills do you have that are so unique?"

Cat didn't move her eyes from the screen as Sara appeared beside her. "I'm a great hacker."

"So is Felicity." Sara countered. "So what is it?"

The redhead only sighed. "I told you already."

"Is that your stuff in the case beside Oliver's because you look like you couldn't do much damage, let alone know how to fight." Sara continued.

"You don't know the first thing about me." The redhead's tone was obviously bored as she didn't look up.

"That's why I'm asking." The blonde snapped, reaching out to grab Cat's arm in attempt to get her to pay attention to her.

Cat's temper spiked again as Sara reached for her and she turned to face her, just as the blonde's fingers wrapped around her forearm. Cat froze, her eyes going distant before she let out a loud gasp, her eyes glowing blue. She yanked her arm away from Sara as she felt her fangs threatening to break through, her nails beginning to sharpen.

"No way." Sara gasped, moving back as she reached for a nearby weapon, a crossbow Cat had been fixing the night before.

"What is going on?" Oliver demanded as Felicity noticed her friend struggling and rushed forward to help calm her down.

"Felicity." Sara warned. "Get away from her, she's dangerous, she'll kill you."

"She won't kill me." Felicity snapped back.

"Sara, put the crossbow down." Oliver said, stepping in front of Cat.

"No. Out of the way, Ollie. I don't know what she's told you but she's a werewolf. They actually exist and she'll rip each and every one of you apart without a second thought."

"You know about werewolves?" Oliver asked.

"Wait, you know about werewolves?" Sara asked in disbelief, her eyes finally moving to meet Oliver's.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"How do you know?" Oliver questioned.

"I've killed some before. They're dangerous, out of control, and have one thing on their mind, to kill. Their eyes go blue after they've killed and those are the ones I'm always sent after."

"I assure you, Cat won't kill anyone here."

"You don't know what they're capable of." Sara countered.

"What we're capable of?" Cat interrupted, finally calm now and back to normal as she gave Felicity a thankful smile. "I'm not the one who brought Nyssa, the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, the heir to the demon, to Starling City."

"What are you talking about?" Sara snapped.

"She's here?" Oliver turned on her, his eyes wide.

Cat nodded and Sara stepped around Oliver to point the crossbow at her again. "How do you know that?"

Oliver moved so he was in front of Cat again. "Cat's not the enemy. She-" He glanced back at Cat who gave an almost imperceptible nod. "-She's a Seer."

"A… Seer?"

"Kind of. Just put the crossbow down, Sara, you're not in any danger."

The blonde finally lowered the crossbow but didn't relax as she stared at them. "Somebody needs to explain quickly before I go meet my Dad."

Oliver sighed. "I'll walk you out and explain on the way, okay?"

She nodded, looking a little dazed as Oliver took the crossbow from her and led her away. Only when they were gone did Felicity kneel in front of Cat again as Diggle came up behind them to listen.

"What did you see?"

Cat shook her head. "Nyssa at the airport, kicking some serious ass when they tried to not let her in. She's scary good."

"But you could take her if need be, right?" Diggle asked.

Cat shrugged. "With brute strength, yeah but that doesn't make up for skill. And she's probably skilful enough to defeat me."

"I wouldn't count your skills out just yet." Diggs reminded her. "You're not too bad yourself."

She smiled at him. "Thanks but that is taking my skills into account as well."

"Damn." He breathed.

Cat nodded.

"Well can we find her, perhaps talk to her and maybe get her to leave?" Felicity hopefully suggested.

"I don't know where she is." Cat replied. "That's all I saw. And if I try to see more…."

"You go all wolfy." Felicity finished with a sigh. "Let's not try then."

Cat nodded, turning back to her computer. She typed a few things in before pushing back and standing up. "Laurel's bloodwork hasn't been entered yet so we're basically just waiting for that right now. While we wait, I'm going to go workout."

"Ok, I need to go look after something, anyways." Felicity told her, grabbing her purse and jacket before hurrying out.

"Any idea what that's about?" Diggs asked Cat.

She shook her head as she moved off to change. "Not a clue."

… … …

Cat easily dodged the punch, trapping Oliver's arm against her side as she yanked him forward and kneed him in the stomach. He grunted and she let him go as he slowly backed up to square off against her again. When they were both ready, he rushed towards her and she dropped down, sweeping his legs out from underneath him. She straightened up, putting her foot on his chest as she looked down at him, her head cocked to the side.

"You're that thing past distracted, what's going on?"

He sighed, letting his head fall back to the ground. "It's been over two hours, she should've gotten back in contact with me."

Cat nodded in understanding. "You let Sara go to talk to Nyssa."

"How do you know?"

"Lucky guess." She held out a hand for him and he took it, letting her help him up. "So that explains why you're distracted but what's up with Felicity?"

The both turned to look at the blonde who was sitting on a chair, facing them but staring off into space, completely oblivious to their stares.

"Felicity." Cat practically yelled, causing her to jump.

"What?" She snapped before taking a deep breath. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, stepping closer to her.

She nodded. "Yeah, just.. stuff.. up here." She pointed to her head.

Cat lightly tapped Oliver's arm, nodding towards the steps. "She's here."

"The league's never going to let me go." Sara cried. "At least if I'm half way around the world, then I can keep my family safe."

"Wouldn't be so sure of that." Diggs announced as he appeared behind her, a folder in his hand. "Just got a copy of Laurel's blood work. She tested negative for drugs."

"Then why did she collapse?" Sara asked.

"Some kind of poison, wasn't it?" Cat asked, exchanging a look with Oliver.

Diggs nodded. "Snake venom, from a Tibetan Pit Viper."

"So Laurel didn't OD?" Felicity asked.

"She was poisoned." Sara exclaimed.

"She was poisoned by Nyssa who did it to draw you back here." Oliver told her. "It worked."

"My family is in danger. We have to go, now."

Cat was already half way to her display case when Oliver caught up with her and pulled her aside.

"I need you to stay here."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "You need me."

"Yes but not yet. I don't want them finding out about you, especially if they know about werewolves."

Cat crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "Is it because I'm a wolf or because you're worried I might kill someone, again."

His eyes widened slightly as he adamantly shook his head. "I'm not worried about that, I swear. But we don't know what's happening yet and if it's nothing, I would much rather them not know about you until we do need you. If something does happen, we can use you then. Stay here, please."

She looked at him and seeing his sincerity, nodded, agreeing to stay behind. He gave her shoulder a small squeeze before moving off to change and Cat went back to where Felicity was, taking a seat beside her.

"You're not going?" the blonde asked in surprise.

"Not yet." Cat replied with a frown, watching them leave before she turned to Felicity. "So where were you earlier? Obviously something is bugging you."

Felicity sighed. "I went to go see Oliver's Mom earlier. I looked more into that account that I spoke to Walter about and I figured out what it was for so I went to confront her on it."

Cat moved closer, instantly intrigued. "What was it for?"

The Blonde shook her head, looking ready to cry. "She threatened me."

Cat's eyes widened as anger overtook her features. "With what?"

"That if I told Oliver, he would hate me forever, that I need to keep this secret for my sake, for everyone's sake."

"What secret? What could be so bad that Oliver would hate you for telling him?"

"It's about Thea, actually." She sighed, playing with the ends of her ponytail. "The money was used to pay off a doctor, the one that delivered Thea because they wanted him to keep the secret that Thea is- Thea is Malcolm merlyn's daughter."

Cat's eyes were wide in disbelief. "are you kidding me?"

"No. And she said she's never telling Oliver because it would tear apart his world and if I told him, he would hate me for it."

Cat let out an inelegant snort. "You know she's trying to cover her own ass, right? If you keep this secret, when it does come out, because it will, because this is politics after all. She will throw you under the bus the very first chance she gets and then Oliver will be beyond angry at you for not telling him sooner."

"You think I should?" Felicity asked, biting her lip.

"I do, I really, really do. He won't be happy but he'll be more pissed if you keep it from him."

The blonde let out another sigh, this time of relief. "You're right, he needs to know and this isn't something I can keep from him. I mean, I would want them to tell me if it was me, although that wouldn't happen because my Mom is just a Las Vegas waitress but you know what I mean."

Cat smiled, reaching over to take her friends hand and give it a small squeeze. "Do you remember when we met and you were so worried about ending up like that, even though that was never a possibility? I mean, you went to MIT, you were kicking ass there."

"I know but there's always that thought that you'll end up like your patents, even though you try everything to not let that happen, you always fear you will."

"I was never worried about you."

"Does that ever happen to you?" Felicity asked. "Do you ever worry about ending up like your parents?"

"I'm not worried about turning out like some crazy bigot like my father." Cat smirked. "When I first started seeing things, and my Dad had me believing all these lies about my Mom, I was terrified of ending up like her. I was terrified that the visions would drive me crazy and I would have to kill myself just to end the torment."

"What about now that you know the truth."

She turned to look at her blonde friend, a big smile on her face. "I would be honoured to be half the woman my Mom was."

"I think she would be proud of you, I know I am."

Cat's smile grew wistful. "I met her once. She came to me in a dream to help me find my Grams."

"What was she like?"

"I look just like her but she radiated something completely different. It was pure, it was light, I can't even fully describe it. I got to hug her though and all I ever wanted was to hug her." She turned tear filled eyes to Felicity. "I waited my whole life to be able to hug my mom and I actually got to. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with her forever."

"Do you think you'll ever see her again?" Felicity quietly asked, squeezing her friends hand.

"I hoped I would and I figured it could happen again as my powers grew but now, I don't know if I ever will. I'm not the Seer I once was, I'm not as powerful as I used to be and maybe because I'm not, I won't have the power to see her again. And it hurts. It feels like someone is stabbing me in the heart whenever I think about it."

Their conversation was halted by Felicity's phone ringing and she picked up, seeing it was Oliver calling. She put it on speaker so they both could hear.

"They took Dinah Lance."

Both girls moved in front of their computers.

"Do you have anything for us to go on?" Cat asked.

"A license plate number." He quickly read it off to them. "She told Sara she had 24 hours."

"To do what, exactly?" Felicity asked.

"Return to Nyssa or Dinah dies."

Cat sighed. "Why are villians always so dramatic? Come back, we'll start digging."

"We're on our way. I think we're going to need you soon, Cat." Oliver said before hanging up.

"I'll look into the license plate number." Felicity said.

Cat nodded as she stared at her computer, wondering where to start.

"Where do you think Nyssa got the poison from?" She suddenly asked.

"She brought it with her?"

Cat bit her lower lip as she began searching the web, bringing up information on the snake. "Nope, Tibetan Pit Viper venom is hard to transport, it starts losing potency the moment it leaves the fangs. You guys have a zoo here?"

"Of course, don't all city's?"

Cat shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't exactly go on a trip to visit the zoo's last summer." She brought up the zoo's homepage, finding what she knew would be there, a Tibetan Pit Viper. She then pulled up the police records, looking through them for a zoo break in. She found one from a couple days before but the case had immediately been dismissed when the police assumed it was kids looking for some fun and nothing had been stolen.

"except venom." Cat muttered, moving on to break into the Zoo's security footage.

"What was that?" Felicity asked.

"I know where the venom came from. There was a zoo break in."

"Any camera's catch anything?"

Hold on." Cat told her, as she began looking through the footage for any cars that appeared out of place. "Any luck with the license plate number?"

"It's a rental, address is in the Glades."

Cat found something, took a screen shot and sent it to Felicity. "What about that plate?"

"I'll take a look." The blonde replied just as Oliver and Sara returned.

"Any leads on Dinah yet?" Oliver asked, having complete faith that the two women had already dug some information up.

"Yes." Felicity told him everything they had come across, ending with the license plate Cat had just sent her which turned out to be a rental with the same address in the Glades as well.

"Sara, call your Father." Oliver told her, handing her a phone. She took it, staring at the license plate number as Oliver's personal phone began to ring and Cat picked it up without looking at it, handing it over to him.

"You missed your meeting with Blood." She announced. "Not that I'm sad about it."

He rolled his eyes but took the phone and stepped away to talk to him.

"You really don't like him." Felicity observed.

"Nope. I find myself not liking a lot of people as of late. I don't know if it's instinct or me just not trusting anyone without my powers."

"Can't you use your psychic thing to find my mom?" Sara asked, her tone sounding accusing.

"No." Cat replied, turning in her chair to look at the other woman.

"Why not?"

"I thought Oliver would have explained it to you. I can't use it like I could before and if I try, I go all wolfy and if I go all wolfy, I start hallucinating, and if I hallucinate, I start trying to destroy the hallucinations and anyone who gets in my way."

"So you are dangerous."

"She is not." Felicity defended her. "She knows where she struggles and she's working hard at it. She locks herself up even so she won't hurt anyone."

"Because she very well could hurt someone."

"Says the goddamn assassin." Cat snapped, standing up as she placed her hands on her hips. "Gee Sara, I killed two people in my life. One that rejected the bite and was going to die, the second one was to save your sister. How many people have you killed?"

"I'm not some bloodthirsty creature." Sara snapped.

Cat's eyes narrowed. "No? Really? Because what have you been doing for the last 4 or so years, Sara?"

Sara tried to hold her gaze but eventually looked away when she realized Cat was right.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"My Dad's looking up the address. Why don't we head out that way." Sara suggested. "We can come up with a plan on the way."

Oliver nodded and looked hesitantly toward Cat, who rolled her eyes.

"You don't need me, I get it. I'll stay here and wait it out."

Oliver gave her a small smiled before following after Sara.

"They could probably use you."

"Not with Sara like that." Cat countered. "I'd be more harm than good. Besides, it's just recon. I can sit out of the recon, it doesn't bug me." She sat back in her chair, leaning back against it as she looked at the ceiling.

"Liar." Felicity soflty sang.

"Shut up." Came Cat's good natured reply.

… …

**So... i got a tumblr for all this stuff :) my username is psychobarbieswriting PleasTe follow me, please check me out there. You can send me prompts for drabbles and ficlets there. and you can send me art for any story I have there..**.

**_I'm looking for prompts on my tumblr... send me stuff.. I'll write stuff, doesn't have to be Catverse you know... check it out! and to the person who sent me one.. it's all ready to go, I just wanted to get a couple of THESE chapters out for certain elements to make sense... anywho, send me NEW ONES TOO! anything!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**end for a/n  
**

**But also, life is crazy :s halloween costumes i had to make, plus carpal tunnel... now it's NANOWRIMO so I'll try to post what I can... please let me know what you think... **

**... **

The next day Cat walked behind Oliver, a leather folder in her arms, his phone resting on top as he spoke to a group of people before moving on to the next group of people. She could spy Felicity across the room and Cat could smell her anxiety, even from that distance and she knew it had to do with having to tell Oliver about his Mother, which would not be an easy task. She wanted to go talk to her friend, maybe calm her down and give her a little pep talk but one look from Oliver had her staying put. For appearances sake or whatever, he wanted her to play the dutiful role as his assistant so she would oblige for now. Besides, he slowly seemed to be making his way over there, so she could live with that.

It wasn't much longer until he was in front of Felicity and he smiled at her. She tried to smile back before blurting out that she needed to talk to him and Oliver sent her a concerned look, asking her what was wrong just as Diggle joined them, leaning close to him.

"How is Sara holding up?"

"Not well." Oliver whispered back, turning his attention to him. "And I need you to pick up the trail on Nyssa because Mrs. Lance is running out of time."

Diggs nodded. "I'm on it."

He walked away and Felicity opened her mouth again but was interrupted by Moira and Thea walking up to them. Moira hugged Oliver before greeting Cat then Felicity who turned away, trying to stop an eye roll.

"I haven't been this nervous since my wedding day." The eldest Queen laughed. "Both of them."

"Moira, it's time. Oliver, are you ready to introduce your mother?" One of the men working on her campaign asked.

"With pride." He responded, with a grin.

Felicity turned to catch Cat's eyes as Moira kissed Oliver on the cheek and Cat didn't miss the scathing, warning glare Moira sent to the blonde. Cat's eyes narrowed, telling Oliver she had to speak with him first. Moira and Thea left and when Oliver turned to her, she moved to stand beside Felicity.

"Felicity actually needs to speak with you." Cat announced. "So talk to her."

"No. No, I don't." Felicity replied, turning to walk away.

"Yes, you do." Cat called after her, pushing Oliver towards her. "I'm going to go look busy elsewhere."

She drifted away, smiling at a few random people she had met through Oliver, all while keeping one ear on the conversation between the two. She was openly eavesdropping, but she didn't care, wanting to be there in case Felicity needed her.

The older woman seemed to be able to handle it though as she started off talking about her family. It did break Cat's heart, hearing her talk about her parents. She knew Felicity had it rough, her Mother was… something, and her Father had left her when she was young. Here, the blonde faltered, worried about losing someone that important again and Cat tensed as she began to slowly drift back towards them but she was unneeded as Oliver was quick to comfort her. Finally, she came out and told him everything she had told Cat just as Walter took the podium to introduce him. Cat could see his face from here, could see him shutting down and Felicity gave her a helpless look. She hurried over to them, stepping in front of Oliver to fix his tie and make sure he looked presentable as she leaned in close to him. The moment she touched him, she could feel his shock and anger and she fought hard to push it away.

"You have to get through this speech." She hissed at him, her stress levels spiking as she wondered if he would get through this and if he didn't, what that would mean for everyone. "Deal with her later, show your support now. You're Oliver frickin Queen and you _will_ get through this."

He nodded, turning around, just as Walter introduced him and he made his way up to podium.

"Did- did I break him?" Felicity whispered.

Cat shook her head. "No, he'll do this, he-" She stopped, grabbing Felicity's arm as she looked down at the ground. "Get me out of here."

"What? Lina, I-"

"Now." She lifted her head towards her friend enough for Felicity to gasp at her glowing eyes just as Diggle appeared behind them, as if he just knew something was wrong, and grabbed Cat's arm. He began leading her away, trying to look inconspicuous. Cat didn't even get to hear Oliver's speech as Diggs pulled her out into the hallways and down to a small empty room. He pushed her into a seat and Cat was vaguely aware of him kneeling in front of her, telling her to breathe through it as she was stuck in a vision. Except everything was jumbled and she couldn't make out anything. A part of her wondered why this was happening, what exactly had triggered it this time. Was it because she picked up Oliver's emotions?

"Cat, can you hear me?"

"I-" She stopped and let out a gasp, her hands gripping the arms of the chair, her nails digging into the fabric as she distantly heard it rip.

"Just breathe, focus on my voice. Focus on- focus on Stiles, think of him, his voice.. uhh… everything about him."

"Not… stopping." She gasped after a few minutes, still trying but failing miserably to pull herself out of it.

"Do you need me to call him? Should I call Stiles?"

"No." She bit out, thinking back to how Scott had controlled his change when he felt way out of control and his anchors weren't helping. "Punch me."

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"Punch me." She snapped. "Don't stop until I'm back to normal. The pain will stop me."

"I can't punch you. What if I piss you off more?"

"You will if you don't want me to rip your throat out with my teeth." She gasped as the vision changed yet again. "If I can focus on the pain, it will stop. Please, Diggy, do it, make it stop."

She felt him grab the front of her shirt, heard him apologize before her head whipped back.

"Again." She cried right before he punched her two more times and stars exploded behind her eyes. She focused on the pain as he hit her again and she could feel herself returning to normal just as the door opened and Felicity and Oliver came running in, the latter yelling At Diggs to stop, asking him what the hell he was doing.

"Lina. Cat." Felicity whispered, checking her over. She was slumped over in the seat, a bruise forming around her eyes, her nose and lip bleeding. Felicity wasn't worried about that though, knowing it wouldn't be long before it was healed. She was more worried about her friend not responding to her.

"What the hell were you doing?" Oliver asked Diggle.

"She wouldn't stop shifting or seeing visions. She told me to punch her, that the pain would make her stop."

In the chair, Cat's eyes opened and she gasped, standing up. "Did it work?. Am I normal?"

"What the hell is going on?" Oliver asked.

"I wasn't stopping, visions kept happening. I was hoping the pain would make it stop or knock me unconscious." She wiped at the blood on her lip. "Nice shot."

"Someone hurting you can also make you turn faster." Oliver reminded her.

"Not if I focused on the pain." She countered. "Scott's done it before, I had to try before the hallucinations started."

"What did you see?" Felicity asked. "What happened?"

"So much. Sara's doing something stupid. Barry was there, Derek was there. Some guy with an eyepatch was there, everything was jumbled."

"What's Sara going to do?" Oliver interrupted.

Cat closed her eyes, pushing through the jumble of visions. "She stole the venom you brought back. She's going to meet Nyssa. I know where Nyssa is."

Oliver tensed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. "Let's go. You're coming with me now."

He hurried her out of the building where reporters started snapping pictures of them. Cat was taken by surprise, not used to having her pictures taken and she was slow in covering her face as Oliver pulled her through the crowd and to the car, getting into the back and pulling her with him as Felicity and Diggle got into the front.

"They got pictures of me." Cat muttered.

"Least of our problems right now."

"Not really." An exasperated Cat cried. "I don't want my picture out there, first of all. And my face looks like this, it's going to be all over the news tomorrow."

Felicity turned to look at her. "It looks like it's already healing."

"But it wasn't for the camera's. How do I explain that?"

"Just tell me what you know about Sara." Oliver interrupted her.

"She's heading towards the lower boatyards. She called her Dad to meet her and he promised not to tell you, or rather, the Arrow. Also, I think Derek was kidnapped and Barry is going to wake up different."

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asked.

Cat frowned. "It was a huge mess."

"Let's just focus on Sara." Oliver snapped, trying to keep his temper in check.

"She stole the snake venom you brought back." She told him as they reached the lair. They all got out of the car and ran down the steps to find that the venom was, in fact, gone.

"Suit up." Oliver told her, going off to change.

Cat nodded, grabbing her outfit to put it on. She was done in record time, putting on her mask and wig last and loving the new outfit she finally got to wear.

Felicity blinked when she reappeared. "I don't even recognize you."

"That's kind of the point." She replied with a sardonic smile.

"Let's go." Oliver barked as he reappeared. "You know exactly where?"

Cat nodded.

"I'll follow you." He told her as they went out to their bikes and got on, Cat leading the way to the boat yards.

When they arrived, Cat stopped, lifting her nose in the air to get a scent. The first scent that hit her was the burning, too sweet smell of the snake venom and she got off the bike, telling Oliver where they were.

"Do you have a tranq arrow?" She asked before they split up.

"Of course, why?"

"This isn't going to be an easy fight and- well, I'm not going easy on her."

He gave her a hard look before nodding and they split up, Cat entering from the side just as Nyssa pulled out a knife. Oliver shot it out of her hands and she turned to glare at him.

"Live or die, it's your choice."

He pulled out another arrow and shot it but Nysaa ducked out of the way, grabbing her bow before turning, only to find Oliver was gone. She turned back around in time to see Cat come flying at her and the two tumbled to the ground, Nyssa landing on top.

"And who might you be?" The woman asked with a small smirk as she reached for Cat's mask.

Cat easily tossed her back, flipping to her feet as Detective Lance caught her eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked as well.

Cat shook her head, turning to look for Nyssa but the woman was gone. Moments later, she could hear the arrows start flying and she quickly checked on Sara as her mother cried over her and her Dad continued asking Cat who the hell she was. She clicked on her voice modifier before replying.

"I'm with the Arrow. Stay here, no matter what."

She didn't wait for an answer as she went further into the building where Oliver was yelling at Nyssa that they could still save her. They began fighting and Cat caught up to them, immediately launching herself at Nyssa, who was holding a knife to Oliver. She easily ripped the knife out of her hand, throwing it away as Nyssa rolled away from Cat, jumping to her feet in one fluid motion and turning to punch Cat in the face. The teen barely reacted as she lifted a leg, kicking Nyssa in the stomach. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Oliver looking to jump back in but Cat halted him with one hand as Nyssa came at her again with her own kick. Cat stepped out of the way, grabbing Nyssa's arm and kicking her in the back of the knee, dropping her down as Cat glanced up at Oliver again.

"Check on Sara, I got this."

"Cat." Oliver yelled just as cold metal pierced her side.

She glanced down to see a knife sticking out of her side and her head snapped to glare at Nyssa whose eyes widened as she looked up Cat.

"Werewolf." She breathed but she didn't look fearful, in fact she almost looked gleeful.

"A really pissed off one." Cat growled, grabbing Nyssa around the neck as she lifted her off the ground.

"No, don't. Don't kill her." Sara gasped, stumbling towards them.

"Sara." Oliver yelled, rushing to her side just as the blonde collapsed. He knelt down beside her, pulling something out of his pocket and putting it into her mouth. "Stay. Stay with me. Come on, stay."

Nyssa began to struggle but Cat growled at her, squeezing her throat a little tighter. She had no plans to kill her, just to weaken her while she waited for Oliver.

Sara gasped and shot straight up as Oliver pulled her to his chest. She looked past him though to where Cat still held Nyssa off the ground.

"Please, don't kill her."

Cat glanced at Oliver, who nodded, before dropping the woman and walking over to them.

"No." Sara cried and Cat turned around to see Nyssa with yet another knife poised to strike Cat. "No more killing, please Nyssa."

The assassin lowered her knife as she looked at Sara in shock. "But she is a wolf, they are dangerous."

"She's different, Nyssa. Please, I can't take the killing anymore."

A tear trickled down Nyssa's cheek as realization crossed her face. "In the name of Ra's al ghul, I release you."

Sirens sounded in the distant and Oliver stood up, grabbing Cat's arm and pulling her out of the building, away from where the police were arriving.

"I'd much prefer if the police didn't see you and start a manhunt for you." He muttered as they went back to their bikes.

"No, but the League of Assassins just might." Cat whispered as she went to get on her bike.

Oliver turned around and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. "What did you say?"

"Nyssa wasn't afraid of me, in fact she looked downright excited by what I was."

"Then we need to send you home, away from all this."

She looked down at the bike, contemplating that in her mind before coming to a decision. "Not quite yet. I have some time and you still need me."

"But-"

She grabbed his arm now in an attempt to placate him. "You still need me. I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded. "I'm proud of you. You did good tonight. You could've easily killed her for stabbing you, I saw your eyes glow."

"I guess I'm learning more control. But enough about me, do you want to talk about your Mom?"

"Not really." He said with a sigh.

She gave him a small, sympathetic smile, not wanting to push him right then. "We should get going though, before the cops appear."

Another nod and they both got on their bikes, taking off into the night.

… … …

"You know I follow all the news for Starling City right?"

"I'm kind of not surprised." Cat replied as she went down into the lair.

"So, I found a few pictures of you. Well, I'm guessing the purple leather is you. I know you like purple."

Cat stopped with a small smile. "You do?"

"Of course." Stiles replied. "Don't sound so surprised. A wig though? You know with that wig, you look like-"

"Allison?" She quietly finished. "I know. That was a coincidence but it's okay, I feel like she's close when I'm wearing it. I mean, she probably is, I just can't see her right now."

"So you were able to see her, before you left here?" He asked, his turn to sound surprised.

Cat sighed, realizing she had just let that cat out of the bag. "Yeah, I could but I didn't want to say anything." She sat on the stairs, not wanting to see everyone just yet as she finished her conversation.

"That must've been so hard."

"Kind of but it's amazing what can happen when you see the person after they pass away, especially when you blame yourself. They reassure you it's not your fault."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, it was my-"

"Don't you dare finish that." She snapped. "It wasn't your fault either."

"But-"

"I'm serious. Now tell me about this other pic."

"Oh, you mean the one of you holding hands with Oliver and covered in bruises."

"Fuck." She whispered. "Anyone else see it?"

"No. It's Starling news, not worldwide news. They're talking about you being his newest conquest and wondering if he had something to do with your face."

"That was Diggle. I couldn't stop the visions and I was starting to shift, so I told him to punch me."

"How are you going to explain it now?' He wondered. "Because I can bet you're all healed."

"I am." She agreed. "I'll deal, don't worry about it."

"That's all I do." He exhaled loudly.

"Stop. Stiles, you don't have to worry about me."

"You're kidding me, right? Cat, you left Beacon Hills with plans to kill yourself. Now you're caught up in some vigilante group and you don't want me to worry?"

"I'm okay, I promise. Look, I should get going, I'll talk to you soon."

"Right. I need to meet up with Scott for a school project anyways. I'll talk to you later."

"Of course, bye." She hung up and continued on down the steps where she was met with a topless Oliver and Diggle, holding staff's and talking to Sara as they compared scars. Cat saw Felicity standing on the sidelines, looking very left out.

"are we playing a game of I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

"What scars do you have?" Sara snidely asked.

Cat sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm a werewolf, I heal. but you know, for someone who helped save your life, you'd think you'd be a tad less bitchy."

"I don't trust your kind."

"That sounds slightly racist."

"You were going to kill Nyssa."

Cat scrunched her nose up. "Actually, I never was going to, even after the bitch stabbed me."

"I have scars too." Felicity yelled, pulling attention towards her. "But they're in my mouth. I had my wisdom teeth out. Three stitches, they were really impacted."

Sara smiled at her. "You are so cute."

"Condescending much?" Cat muttered, walking over towards Felicity.

"We should get going." Oliver interrupted the girls before Sara and Cat really got into it. For some reason he couldn't quite fathom, the two seemed to dislike each other, greatly. He knew he had to figure it out but right now he was worried about integrating Sara back into society.

"You didn't have to throw me a party, Ollie." Sara protested.

"When you come back from the dead, you get a party, Sara. It's Queen family tradition."

"I don't know how well that's going to work with the Lance family tradition of holding grudges forever." She shot back as they moved closer to one another.

Cat scowled, grabbing Felicity and pulling her away before they got all mushy. She hated the fact that Sara was back and her and Oliver had something going on when it was so obvious to her how much Felicity and Oliver liked each other, even if they were completely clueless.

"are you okay?"

Felicity glanced behind them, a pained look on her face as she caught them kissing. "Yes, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason." Cat replied, playing dumb for Felicity's sake as Oliver and Sara got ready to leave.

When they were gone, the blonde turned to her, nervously biting her lip.

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

Cat just barely stopped her eyebrows from shooting up as she looked at her friend when suddenly it hit her. Felicity felt left out. For as long as Team Arrow had been going on, she had been the only girl in the group and it must've been hard enough when Cat had shown up but she had tolerated it because it was Cat and they were super close, plus she needed the help. But now Sara was back and planning on staying and Felicity felt threatened, like she was no longer important. Cat knew mentioning this to her, calling her on it would only embarrass her so she smiled and nodded at her.

"Why don't we go out to eat because I'm starving then we can stop off and get you some workout clothes." Cat suggested.

"I don't think I even own any." Felicity muttered.

"We'll rectify that." Cat promised. "Don't worry, I'll have you running across rooftops in no time."

Felicity adamantly shook her head. "Or you know, just learn to throw a punch."

"Ok, we'll start there." Cat said with a laugh as they left the lair.

… … …

**So... i got a tumblr for all this stuff :) my username is psychobarbieswriting PleasTe follow me, please check me out there. You can send me prompts for drabbles and ficlets there. and you can send me art for any story I have there..**.

**_I'm looking for prompts on my tumblr... send me stuff.. I'll write stuff, doesn't have to be Catverse you know... check it out! and to the person who sent me one.. it's all ready to go, I just wanted to get a couple of THESE chapters out for certain elements to make sense... anywho, send me NEW ONES TOO! anything!_**


End file.
